Persona 4 Golden: The Power of 0
by Shinigami Maya
Summary: What was the answer? I seem to have forgotten. Whatever's left of me is slowly slipping away. I'm losing control of my personas, my mind, and my life. At this rate the truth's going to disappear into the fog. Even after everything I did to defeat Nyx I-I-...I'm going to lose everything. Persona 3 FES meets Persona 4 Golden AU
1. The Return

_A:N Thanks for clicking on the story it's the reboot of reboots! Here we go ladies and gentlemen, it's the return of Perry! A series for one of my best buddies!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Persona! The Return of A Fool!**

"Well Mitsuru, I'm off." I said turning back to her once more. "If you can try to keep the fact that I'm gone from everyone until I get out of the city. If Akihiko, Ken, Yukari, Koromaru, or god forbid Aigis found out I'd be dead!" I said shuttering. "Ah crap that reminds me." I pulled out a piece of paper from my knapsack and handed it to her, a detailed list about my robotic, no human protector. "There goes every single direction on how to fix each and every single part of Aigis and places to find them. Those bullshit directions Ikutsuki gave you are well, bullshit." I laughed.

"Hm and by bullshit you mean not up to your standards am I, correct?" She hesitantly took the list and looked over them for a moment. "You know that some of these items cannot be found in Japan right?"

I nodded. "Yeah that's why I spent an entire Summer working my ass of so that I could buy all those parts that you know helped us survive Tartarus and get through that weird place that we went through. What was it called again...? Abyss of...Whatever." Saying those words I couldn't help but feel some form of loss, like when you lose your favorite toy or drop an ice cream cone.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to get you to stay Inaba may not be that far away but it is significantly different than the life that you've been living here. For one you won't be going to Gekkoukan nor will you be able to partake in our delicious lunches." Dang it Mitsuru was using words against me, trying to make me feel bad. "All of the underclassmen will miss you as well, you have developed quite the reputation."

I shrugged, leave it to Mitsuru to use my daily life against me, but she was right it was something I'd miss, but..."I just need to go m own way for a little while. I can't walk down that hallway anymore, I feel like I'm always expecting for someone only to be disappointed every time." Mitsuru looked to the ground, ok now I'm being a dick. "It's not that I'm not happy here, but I just need a change of pace you know." She nodded and was preparing to speak,however I intervened. "And yes I'll go to school, scout's honor."

That seemed to get her quiet. I hear the train whistle time for me to get on. It was her turn to hand me something Mitsuru handed me a piece of paper. "That is where your apartment is located and if you don't go to it I'll send someone to make sure you do." Damn it she's going to be observing me even though I'm so freakin' far away, well that is Mitsuru. She hasn't steered me wrong yet so the hell. I gave Mitsuru a quick hug and ran into the train.

I quickly found a seat and the machine took off I looked to Mitsuru one more time and threw my head out the window. "And tell all my cute underclassmen that I'll be back the next time I have a break!" She smirked and waved me away. Back in the train I took a long sigh. A nice, quiet country town. This will give me enough time to clear my head and then I'll come back refreshed and happy.

_~Train Ride To Inaba~_

"God how many times are they going to make me move! Just because I'm a healthy young man does not mean that I like to move every two seconds. Stupid old people." I looked up for a moment to see a large dark-skinned male walked into my cart. I had originally come back here to be far away from the other hundreds of people occupying the train. "Oh hi."

I really had no interest in acknowledging him but moments later he made it increasingly harder to ignore him. "Hello?" He said pulling up my hat, surprising me. I was taken aback for a moment however I quickly regained my composure and settled down.

"Hello." I said somewhat annoyed.

"And he speaks," The boy said plopping down on the other side of me. He examined the chessboard I had in front of me. He seemed deep in thought but what he would say moments later who surprise me. "So you playing chess?" I felt like this would me one of those scenes in the anime where a sweat drop would appear on the back of my head, is that really what took him so long to think of?

"Y-yes I am, seeing as how I had no one to play against I opted to play against myself." He took another moment to look at the board.

"Mind if I play against you?" I was astounded yet again, I like to pride myself on being calm but this person, in less than a minute of interacting with him had knocked me off of my guard. All I had to do what answer his question but my brain was taking far longer to come up with an answer, I shook my head and gathered myself again.

"Hm." I sounded. "I do not know your intelligence level does not seem to even be on par with mine, let alone a toddler's." I said snidely. "I will humor you however, the next stop is where I will get off and playing against myself has proven to be somewhat boring, so let us begin."

"Well someone's confident." We reset the board and began. Why shouldn't I be confident.

In the beginning if you were an on looker the match, unfolding before you, you would believe that it was an even match up. He defended well against most of my advances only losing a pawn sparingly. I must admit that in this moment I thought it best to prove my superiority and tried to finish the game with one final move...and that is where I made my mistake. I advanced my knight towards him without much thought thinking I had put him into check, the turn after I did this he simply took it with a pawn of his own. This one turn would lead to a chain of events that would lead to my downfall, it all happened so fast.

Minutes later, I found myself staring down at the chessboard as I desperately tried to fend of his assault. I was already down both my knights and rooks, one of my bishops, and while I was labeling all I has lost he succeeded in taking my queen as well. My only hope was getting on my pawns to the end of the board in hopes in promoting them, but even then he still had queen and knights close to the end. What could I do? "Checkmate." He chuckled.

Dumbfounded. The only thing that could come to mind, was that word. I pulled back my blue locks in surprise, I ,Naoto Shirogane, had actually lost to this boy in chess. "Did that really just happen?" I scanned the board, I was watching the game for each moment, but I could not believe that these events leading to my loss had actually transpired. This boy had beaten me? "How..?"

"Well actually it was just a combination of you arrogance and me being smarter than you." His words truly struck home with me. I felt the train halt to a stop and knew it was time for met to get off I quickly gathered my things and stood up.

"Welcome to Tokyo."

I bowed to him for a moment, Though he was aggravating, he had proven to me now to judge 'a book my it's cover' so to speak. "Thank you for the game, it was...interesting." I left him as quickly as possible and stepped off of the train. I looked back for a second to see that the boy who had defeated me was actually watching me leave, he also waved, like he was sad to see me go.

I turned my head and broke into a fast pace walk, I got as far away as I could and dived into a nearby cafe and ordered a coffee. My heart was pounding, from the walking? No, could...could I possibly- No! I shrug off the feeling and waited for my drink, however I could not deny this fluttering in my stomach or the pit in my stomach, I don't even know his name.

_~Inaba~_

"Now I'm pissed off at myself for not catching his name." I scratched my chin. "It's totally like me to get caught up in the moment and all but I usually always get their name when I enter a conversation with someone." There was also this undeniable feeling I had towards him, oh god do I like a guy!I shook myself a little bit and jumped off the train, opening a pack of jellybeans that I had with me. I clipped on my ATH-EM7 headphones and started jamming out a little bit. "Reminds me that I still live." This song had been on the mp3 payer for as long as I could remember, hearing it always made me happier, like someone I used to know was giving me warmth.

In all of my jamming I decided to play a little game with myself. That game consisted of me throwing jellybeans into the air and trying to catch them in my mouth, initially it was all going fine and dandy, til I over shot one. "Hey come back he-" Whilst running I manged to bump into another guy, he had grey hair and a bowl cut!? Seriously a bowl cut? I haven't seen one of those since we dared Junpei to take up the hairstyle for a few months. "Uh sorry man."

I helped him to his feet and afterwards he patted himself down and bowed. "Thank you..."

"Oh my name's Perry. Perry Davis." I stuck out my hand to which he took back. "What's your name?"

He raised an eyebrow. Was he surprised by something? "Yu Narukami." He replied politely. He observed me, causing me to smile, so I took the opportunity to get at this guy.

"You like what you see?" Yu's face flushed with red, his head snapped to the ground, and he attempted to walk away, but I couldn't let this guy leave there was something familiar about this guy, that I liked...oh god what's wrong with me today. "Ah, come on it was just a joke Monotone."

He stopped in his tracks. "Monotone?"

"Sorry, I like to give nicknames to all my new friends."

"We're friends?"

I nodded. "One, you put up with me for more than two seconds, two, you were totally cool about me knocking you over, three, judging by your uniform you're going to Yasogami High and unlike the uniform that I'm wearing right now suggest I'm going there too, and since we're going to be seeing each other a lot, this is a small town, I thought hey let's be friends."

"That was a mouthful wasn't it?"

"Oh so very much!" He smirked slightly and gathered the rest of his bags.

We left the train station and made a little bit of small talk as we left. "Damn that sucks. Both your parents going overseas, you seem pretty chill about it though, does this happen to you often?"

"Yeah, usually when they leave town I can stay by myself but like I said before they're going overseas and I can't take care of myself for an entire year, without getting maybe twenty part-time jobs." He sighed. "What about you though are you in the same boat, your parents going somewhere far away?"

"Oh my parents are dead, been dead for about ten years now."

"...I-I'm sorry for your loss."

I raised my hand, swaying my hands trying to get him to calm down. "It's ok. Like I said it's been ten years. I've had enough time to cry, bitch, and moan about it. The only thing I will not take however is if you make fun of my parents, I will seriously kill you if you do."

"Hm." He looked to the ground again. "You seem to really be in your own skin."

"Hey." I nudged him. "You shouldn't spend so much time looking at the ground."

"Why do you say that?"

"A little personal philosophy of mine." I said raising a finger. "When you're walking doesn't the ground look the exact same in the direction you're walking? Makes you feel like you're going nowhere right? Now look up. There's so much ahead of you no matter where you look there's always something different."

"...And you surprise me yet again."

"I do that a lot. Behind this big and mildly moronic physique is a genius...or just a relatively smart person." We stood in the same spot for a few more minutes and personally I was getting impatient, I didn't want to leave him here, but I was tired and wanted to get to my apartment.

Yu looked around uncertainly and seemed like he was about to give up until an older looking man and his daughter approached us. "Hey about time you got here."

"Sorry, there was a bit of a delay."

"It's alright," the man said, a little confused. "You look a lot like his mother. Only your hair is the sing that you've got your dad's genes." He smiled. "Oh and you are..."

"I am Perry." I said simply raising my hand.

"Well...are you a friend of his?"

"Yes he is." Yu said quickly. "This is my uncle Ryoutaro Dojima, I'm staying with him for the time being."

Behind him a little being squirmed taking their attention away from the conversation. Dojima had almost forgotten about his daughter. She was unusually quiet. "Oh, this here's my daughter. C'mon Nanako. Say hello to your cousin and his friend." He gave her a gentle push.

"E'llo." She mumbled. It was adorable, and she quickly ran behind her father. It amused Dojima to no end.

He chuckled, "What are you so shy for?" Nanako gave him an embarrassed slap on the behind and it made Dojima even more amused. Yu shifted his stance uncomfortably, maybe he wasn't used to seeing people be so colorful, that would make sense the way he acted around me just a few minutes ago. "Well then, let's get going. The ride's over there." Dojima grinned as he pointed at his car. It was a large four seater and a cool grey colour, he was mighty proud of it.

"Um, uncle."

"Hm, what's up?"

"Would you mind giving my friend a ride. If I remember correctly you said your apartment is quite far away right?" I nodded, looks like he actually remembered something among all of my ramblings.

"I don't see why not." He smiled. "Just don't try anything and I won't have to send you to jail."

I threw my hand up to the side of my head and struck a pose, "I would never dream of it sir!" ,getting another laugh out of the elder man, a smirk from my new friend, and I think something out of Nanako too. I think I'm going to like this town. We all made our way to the car, but along the way a girl pulled me by my shirt.

"Hey you dropped this." An unfirnely looking girl, but damn she was pretty.

"Holy god, my apartment directions! Hey thanks a ton I would have been screwed without this."

"Whatever all I did was pick it up." She walked off.

"Regardless thank you!"

_~Moel Gas Station~_

After I finished up that little interaction with the girl I piled into the car with the Dojimas. Along the way they decided to stop by the gas station to fill the tank for the car. Nanako had to go to the little girls' room and the gas station attendant had told her that it was to the left, "You know where's left? The one you don't hold the chopsticks with." She added stupidly.

Nanako pouted as she stormed off with a huff, "I know that... Geez..."

Dojima had wandered off for a smoke. Yu wandered off as well, so I took the time and decided to head into the gas station for snacks. I gathered as many items as possible and walked up to the front counter. "Hello my good man. Would you mind ringing up all of these items for me?"

"Congratulations! You are the one hundredth customer to come to Moel today!" Really this little station got a hundred people? Well it is a small town. I wonder if they did this everyday. "As a congratulatory gift all your items are free." Fist pump! The man stuck out his hand and not wanting to be rude I took it. I felt a bit of a rush. "Hope to see you again."

Once I was out out I saw that Yu was finishing a conversation with another one of the attendants. Stuffing bits of cookie into my mouth I talked, "Where'd you run off to?"

"Just looking at the district and things like that." I shrugged and tossed myself back into the car, man had it gotten dark. Gotta get to my apartment.

_~Perry's Apartment~_

"Thank you for the ride Mr. Dojima." He gave a short nod and drove off. "See ya later Monotone." Yu waved as well and they disappeared down the road. I finally made my way to the top floor, of course the elevator had to be out, praise the almighty that my apartment was on the top floor.

I found the key underneath the mat as well as an envelope, with a spare key, a titanium, black credit card, note from Mitsuru, wait back that up, titanium, black credit card! That's like the elite of elite credit card. Might as well check that not from Mitsuru as well. "Ahem. Knowing you you won't ever use the full amount that is on this card, but try not to go overboard. Make sure to send an e-mail to check in with me every now and again. Have fun."

Don't I just have the best rich friend in the world. I trotted into my apartment and turned on the lights. The living room had a flat screen with two couches a rug and table in the middle, next the kitchen. The cabinets were filled with tons of ingredients. Another note. "All food items will be replaced weekly. Mitsuru." Good thing I know how to cook.

Regular bathroom, gonna have to give it more of a Perry flare and lastly the bedroom. It reminded me of my bedroom at the SEES HQ, except this time the TV was decent. My old laptop too, ah. I dropped onto my bed. "Yeah this is going to be a good year."


	2. Those Same Burning Needs

**Chapter 2: Those Same Burning Needs**

Underneath his breath he spoke. "No! D-damn it I'm serious Mina...ah!" Perry jumped from his bed in a cold sweat. He wiped the sweat from his brow and smacked his cheeks then pinched himself. "Ok I'm up this time." Perry stretched upon realizing that he was in the real world again. "Fucking eh I need to stop having so many dreams about guys." Done with his morning stretches the boy sauntered into his bathroom.

"Even has a rug and everything." He smiled. Mitsuru really made this place nice. what could he really expect she was filthy rich. She could take a bath in her money for the rest of her life and would still have enough left over to feed a third world country for the century, build a gold monument of herself, and then find a way to bring herself back from the dead so she could make more money! Thank God he had shares thanks to his mom working for Kirijos.

After he finished brushing his teeth and washing his face a familiar sound erupted from the living room. The dark skinned teen sighed inwardly. "Orpheus will you shut up!" He yelled while stomping down the hall and glaring at his Persona. Orpheus, the master of strings. Or more so in his master's case the master of annoying him.

Orpheus continued to strum for a few moments. "You know you could be more polite." The lute player replied. The words floated into his mind, hanging there until it fell silent again. "I have always believed that the dawn should be greeted with playing, however since he day we met you have always disagreed."

Perry plugged his finger into his ear in annoyance. He grabbed the remote to turn on the local news. There was something about a politician cheating on his wife with a newsreader. The persona user listened to only the bits and pieces as he made himself breakfast. "That smells wonderful by the way." Orpheus complimented as he floated next to his other self. Perry held the bacon and eggs up to his persona to let him smell better.

Perry sighed. "I wish I could feed you." Orpheus smiled.

"The gesture is always enough." Orpeus flew over to the couch. "Your favorite show is on." Perry's ear perked up he rushed over to the couch with his food and sat down. His eyes fixed on the screen. Phoenix Ranger Feather man R! The greatest show of his generation. The show was also pretty great because a particular person he used to do 'stuff' with was on there.

The Pink Feather man stood in the front pointing her bow at the enemy with one shot she took him down. "There are so many conflicts in this world. If only more could be finished with talking instead of violence." She murmured over her fallen enemy. "But I will not stop fighting the greater good must comse first before my own ideals." Taking off her helmet the pink ranger took of her helmet, Yukari Takeba. "I won't run away from my problems, unlike some people." Then she turned to the screen. "To that particular boy I'm looking for, a Perry, you better believe that I will find you soon."

Perry rubbed his temples. He had been gone only a day. "She probably got this episode pushed through and done just so she could send out that announcement." The boy groaned and finished up his breakfast.

Taking another sigh the boy went back into his room and put on the Yasogami uniform. "It's no Gekko but it'll do." Perry grabbed his backpack and strutted to the door ready to head out into the world. He took the umbrella from his pack. "Come on Orpheus." The persona nodded and faded from existence. A faint glow appeared around him, a wide smile appeared on his face. "Whole again."

_~Roads of Inaba~_

"My school's this way. See ya." Looking further down the road Perry saw two people standing in the rain. Racing away from the older person Nanako failed to see the other high school student in front of her. As if she was walking into a telephone pole Nanako found herself on the ground. "Owie. I'm sorry."

Perry held out his hand for her and picked up the little girl, patting her on the head. "Get to school safe alright Nanako." He said before walking past her.

"That was Perry? Yeah." She nodded before running off again. He actually remembered her name.

"Yo Monotone." Yu turned around to see the boy who he had met the other day. His new friend in this strange place. Yu stood and waited for him as the taller male ran towards him. Perry took a second to gather himself. "Man I'm out of shape." Yu raised an eyebrow. "Not actually though I ran all the way here from my apartment."

Yu shook his head. "Why did you run all the way here? Do you like being at school on time?"

"Not particularly but I had a feeling that if I headed out at a good time that I would run into you." The silver haired teen kept his eyebrow raised. Perry waved his hand in a nonchalant manner. "We're buddies I wanna see you as often as I can."

"You're...really honest." Yu could appreciate it, someone being so honest with him. "Well. Let's get to walking." Yu started, immediately Perry walked next to him. The rain pattered over their umbrellas and the clouds looked like they would let up on the assault anytime soon. The chatting of the other students walking their way did not bother them. The boys were too interested in one another to pay attention to them.

_~Class 2-2~_

Class 2-2 a classroom that may have been conducive for classroom management for the teacher, but not necessarily good learning environments for the students in a high school setting. It looked exactly like you think a normal classroom would. Students were milling around before homeroom began, talking about the new year of school. Not everyone was particularly happy about the approaching educators or studies.

One student bashed their head onto their desk in sadness, upon hearing the news of their current homeroom teacher. The most annoying, stupid, and close minded teacher. King Moron himself."I hear we're stuck with Mr. Mooroka as our homeroom teacher." one student exclaimed.

Another student replied, "No way, that sucks. A whole year of King Moron and his long ass sermons, I might as well start skipping classes now"

Another one said, "I heard we're getting not one but two transfer students. Maybe they can keep things interesting."

"Ooooh, boys or girls?" An interested boy asked from his seat. "I hear they both come from pretty big cities."

"Transfers from the city… Just like you, huh, Yosuke?" A girl clad in green asked the boy names Yosuke.

The brown haired boy who was still recovering from running into a pole with his bike responded, "Huh? Yeah." He responded still rubbing himself. He was more interested in tending to himself than paying attention to some new transfer students. When he gets fully healed however his town would change.

"What happened to you? You look dead." The brown-haired girl asked, after seeing Yosuke hunched over his desk.

"Don't ask..." the boy named Yosuke responded, obviously in pain. "I don't want to talk about it Chie."

Then the door slammed open. "ALRIGHT, YOU IDIOTS… SHADDUP!" the bucktooth man yelled. He walked in with Yu and Perry following behind. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Mr. Mooroka, and I'll be wasting my time with you this year." he droned. "As long as I'm here, you will be as pure as the driven snow." Mr. Mooroka ranted.

"He just goes on and on doesn't he?" Chie voiced to a girl in red.

The students had began to talk again so Mooroka told them to shut up again. "We have two new transfer student, and they're just as much losers here as they are there so don't get any ideas about hitting on them." Perry and Yu looked to one another. Yu simply shook his head but Perry was not the type of person to put up with bullshit. He looked to Mooroka, defiance in his eyes.

"I guess I'm as much of a loser as the buck-toothed dimwit standing next to me."

Mr. Mooroka had a vein pop in his skull as he yelled, "That's it. You're on my shit list, effective immediately."

His words only caused the boy to laugh. "Are you for real?" He said laughing again. "I'm six feet tall, two hundred pounds, which is made of mostly muscle. What're you gonna do to me?"

Mooroka bit his tongue. Too many students were around, he'd get this kid back one way or another. "I'll get you. I'll sabotage your grades so hard they'll send you back to kindergarten." He tried to say underneath his breath but everyone could hear him.

"Blow me." But then Perry raised his hand. "Who am I kidding you probably want to." He said taking a seat next to the girl in green. "Hi name's Perry looking forward to sitting next to you all year." They said shaking hands.

"Dude...are you like ok?"

"If you're asking if I took a hit of anything before I came here then no." He giggled.

Knowing that he had lost the students Mooroka asked Yu to take a seat next to Yosuke. That would not stop him from continuing his speech. He would not stop yelling. "I don't want you two bozos to get any ideas about making any moves on these country girls. They aren't as sophisticated as your city girls, but what do I know, you are all on those My-faces and your Face-journals."

"But he's just the worst ain't he?"

"He's only the second most trashy suit asshole I've had to deal with." Perry said.

"Guess we'll just have to deal with him until the end of the year," she said.

"SHUDDUP already!" Morooka yelled, "I'm taking roll and you better be quiet!"

Mooroka continued to talk about this and that for hours on end. He had mentioned that this was the only day he would be doing a shortened lesson by himself. It was unbearable. It was just horrible. "Alright, that's all for today." Mr. Mooroka said as the class let out a collective cry of happiness.

A bell chimed and out of a loud speaker a voice came, "All teachers please report for a staff meeting. Students remain in your classrooms until further notice."

Morooka once again told the students to shut up before leaving, while sirens were heard in distance. Police sirens, it seemed, by the flashes of red and blue. They were near the school. Many students ran up to the windows to take a look. They all took a stab at what they thought it could be.

"An incident, here?" A student asked. "What do you think its about?"

The voice chimed again, "There has been a disturbance near the school area. Please contact your guardians or parents and have them pick you up."

Now that the day was over Chie was going to get some more info from the transfer. turned to and asked him. "My name's Chie Satonaka by the way." Perry stood up and stretched acknowledging her name. He saw no point in repeating his he already told the entire class.

She gestured over to the two students in front of them, "Oh, this is Yukiko Amagi, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you," Yukiko said.

"Oh come on!" Chie said. "Don't be so formal!"

"Yeah she's right. No need to be formal especially with someone like me." Perry touched his toes then turned to his buddy. "Hey Yu you wanna go get some food or something?" Yu nodded and gathered his things. The two prepared to leave but were obstructed. Yosuke walked towards them very slowly.

Yosuke cautiously walked towards Chie holding a DVD case. "Miss...Satonaka...The way they moved was just amazing," He began in a panicked tone. "The way they moved was just awesome...and...and."

Perry nudged Yu. "He fucked something up calling it right now."

"And...I'm really sorry! I'll pay you back when I get my next paycheck; I promise!"

Yosuke tries to run but just ends up not making it very far. "Hey wait up! What did you do to my DVD?"

Yu, Perry, and Yukiko hear a large crash that sounds like a foot cracking something. Perry rubbed his stomach he knew that pain. Fond memories of Yukari. In hindsight he did deserve it he did take all of her panties but prior to that she did take something semi-important to him.

Warping back into reality Perry heard Chie's voice becomes high pitched. "It's completely cracked. My Trial of the Dragon!"

"I think mine are cracked too. Major hit to the nads!" Yosuke was hunched over for the second time today.

"Let's go guys," Chie motioned to the others, while Yosuke is in pain. Yu and Perry both looked to Yosuke but in fear of their own nads they opted not to.

"I feel like we should help him." Yu began. "But something's telling me otherwise.

"Are you alright?" Yukiko asked.

"A… Are you worried about me, Yukiko-san?" Yosuke asked hopefully.

"Let's ditch him and go, Yukiko." Chie said, as she shut the DVD case and headed out the door.

Still raining. Only lightly though so no one had their umbrellas out. As the four of them headed towards the gates of Yasogami High School, a guy from a different high school approached Yukiko. He approached her confidently and asked. "You're Yuki, right?" He started." You want to hang out sometime?"

"Who are you?" Yukiko asked.

Two boys who had walked up and one said, "What school is he from?"

The other one said, "Never mind that, he's going for Yukiko-san? You'd think he'd wait until she's alone, not when she's surrounded by her best friend, and the two transfers."

"I'm more worried about the one who shut Mooroka down."

"I bet you he gets knocked out!" the first one said.

"No way, I know how difficult the Amagi challenge is."

The creepy kid asked, "So, are you coming or not?"

"I… I'm not coming," Yukiko said.

"Come on it'll be fun." Perry and Chie both jumped forward but even they were too slow for the person who came to her rescue. Yu stood in front of her. The boy backed down."Fine!" He yelled before storming off.

She innocently asked, "What did he want from me?"

"Duh... He was asking you out." Chie sighed.

"Really?" Yukiko asked.

"You had no idea, really?" Perry sighed. "And I thought we guys were obvious."

"Yo, Yukiko-san. Cut down another challenger, did you?" Yosuke replied as he came towards the four with his bike in tow, "Kinda like me last year."

"I don't remember doing that," Yukiko said.

"Well, if you didn't know. Want to go somewhere sometime, Yukiko?" Yosuke asked hopefully.

"No, not really I've got a headache." Yukiko lied.

Yosuke sighed. "She just straight up lied through her teeth. Not bad for the girl who seems like she's got a massive stick up her ass." The tallest boy grinned.

"Thank goodness." Yu thought, however he wanted to be a good guy. "Better luck next time." said Yu.

"Thanks. I'll need it," Yosuke smirked. "But hey you two don't mess with the new guys too much alright?"

"Hey!" Chie yelled at him. "We just want to know more about him."

With that Yosuke rode off on his bike and they headed away from the school. The four of them were walking down the Flood Plain. "So question where are we heading?" Perry asked.

Chie looked at them, "I guess Junes. You know that big supermarket in the middle of town?" The out of townees nodded they had overheard it a lot over the course of the day. The four...well more so two because Yukiko and Yu were too busy being, quiet or whatever other definition can be used to define them.

"So, Yukiko, another rejection, when are you going to get a boyfriend?" Chie inquired.

"Wha…What are you talking about?" Yukiko asked with a shocked face and a blush creeping up her cheeks. While Yu inwardly choked up. "It's not like… I've never had a boyfriend. I mean there just isn't…" Yukiko was rambling. You could tell she was nervous.

"Do you think she's cute, Yu?" Chie asked.

Yu thought about it, looking at Yukiko. He said. "I-I I mean." Perry put his arm on his friend's shoulder, gesturing for him to use his words.

"Stop it..." Yukiko pleaded, "Geez Chie."

Chie chuckled, "I'm sorry, but this is our chance to talk to someone from the big city." The big city. They were so country that it hurt a little bit to be next to them, however Perry had willingly came here so he was going to make the most of it..

"So what is there to do here?" Perry questioned trying to keep some form of conversation up.

Chie thought for a second, "Well, I think our dyes are famous. Oh...there is the Amagi Inn. It's run by Yukiko's family. She's gonna take it over someday."

"It's not that famous," Yukiko said shyly. Yu nodded. He would make a note to remember this later.

As they were walking down the Samegawa Floodplain towards Junes they noticed the flashing lights and sirens from before, but they were much louder and distinct. The four of them stopped by where the commotion was coming from. There were a few people already gathered around the scene.

"I heard the body was found strung up on the top of the apartment," one housewife remarked.

Another housewife said. "No way, I heard it was that announcer lady we saw on the news. I heard a high school student found the body. "

"A murder," Chie said, "That's pretty out there, for Inaba."

Yukiko gulped. "This is worrying."

The four stopped outside the crime scene. Perry wanted to go in for a closer look. He had become acquainted with bodies, no need to fear them they would all be dead someday. a detective crossed their path. Yu recognized him as his uncle, Dojima."What are you kids doing out here?" he asked. "Damn school, they shouldn't have let you go out this way."

"Do you know this person, Yu?" Chie asked.

His uncle responded, "Yeah, I'm his uncle." Dojima stated. "I'll be looking after him for the year. But hey I can't really look after you right now so go ahead and head home alright?" Dojima said taking a drag from his cigarette. "And you've even got your buddy with you, do me a favor and look after each other will you?"

Now it was Perry's turn to be surprised. An adult was actually trusting him with something. "Y-yes sir I'll look after my new pal here."

"Thank you." Dojima returned to his job.

As the four of them were walking away from the crime scene. Perry could feel a faint warmth in his chest. "I am thou and thou art I am I right?" In the back of his mind Perry could hear those words. "A new link in my life."

At the same time they heard Yu's uncle yell, "Adachi, quit acting like a rookie and get back here. You want to be sent back to the city? Go clean yourself up."

"Oh man. Hey guys I think we should call of heading to Junes. At least for today." exclaimed Chie.

Yu sighed. "Yeah. A little unnerving."

_~Dojima Residence~_

"He asked you to look after me. I don't think it meant he wanted you to walk me home." Yu said opening the door.

"Eh who cares things are always more fun this way anyway." Perry snickered.

"Hey, you're home," Nanako said as Yu came in, "Dad's not coming home tonight and...oh you brought your friend."

"Brought isn't exactly the right word choice." The three sat down to watch TV after getting something to eat. As the news came on, there was a solemn air in the news cast as they reported today's stories.

"Today in our town of Inaba, Miss Mayumi Yamano, who was having an affair with Taro Namatame was found dead hanging on an antenna. Mr. Namatame and his ex-wife were brought in for questioning, but right now nothing is for certain." The news went on and on about the murder of Miss Yamano and her life.

Nanako changed the channel as she said, "This is boring."

"Every day is Customer Appreciation Day at your Junes. Every day is great at your Junes!" Nanako repeated this tune. The grumbling in the boy's stomachs became very apparent however Nanako the primary care taker of the house only knew how to take care of herself.

"You guys got anything in the fridge?" Perry asked throwing it open. "Some vegetables and some beef." Then he went to check the cabinets. "Tortillas." He nodded. "I could make some pretty good tacos." He said. "Yu you wanna help."

"I don't know how well you cook." Yu said getting up. "But hey if you're gonna make dinner I may as well help out." The two washed their hands and got to work. Nanako sat behind them. A familiar feeling filled her chest. The next question that came to her mind was who was mommy and who was daddy in this situation.

"You know what monotone I think I'm really gonna like you." Perry said heating up the stove.

"As weird as you are...I get the same feeling too."


	3. Persona!

**Chapter 3: Persona!**

Two days later. He woke up abruptly that morning from a good dream between him and a former love. Ten fingers grabbed hold of his throat. "As-aspara!" He groaned. "Let me go! Let me go!" He yelled. The persona seemingly waking up from her trance and released him. Perry hacked and sputtered and reached for his medication. After all this time he still done with...this...this sickness. "He hit the wall hurting himself more than it. He got up and promenaded towards his laptop and email from Mitsuru was in his inbox. He read over it then responded.

"Well some weird things have been going on in town recently. I hung out with some of my classmates can't really call two of them my friends but the other one I mentioned is ok. The one in question though, Yosuke, is kinda of a dick though, don't like him too much. Oh and in case I forgot to mention the ok one his name is Yu Narukami. Yu said something about sticking his hand into a TV and we ended up going into the Junes TV section, lo and behold he was right. We all wound up inside the the TV and running around in a fog for who knows how long. We ran into, what I'm thinking at least is shadows, I'm gonna investigate it on my own eventually. Don't worry about me ok I promise to be safe. But to finish up my story we ran into this thing that calls itself Teddie who gave us these special glasses that let us see through the fog he may prove to be pretty useful. Aside from all that school's going well so talk to you soon."

The boy finished the letter recapping his events of the past few days. He head out to school.

_~Yasogami Highschool~_

He threw open the door and instantly spotted the on three people he had bothered to make any form of acquaintance with. "Sup fother-mockers ready for another day of being molded by society?"

"Don't you ever know when to be quiet?" Yosuke asked.

Perry stuck out his lip and threw his hand onto Yosuke's desk pretending that he was some type of Shonen anime hero. "What did you say to me punk?" He said. "Everyone else in attendance simply seemed confused by his words. Perry sighed. "The joke," he motioned. "Your heads." his hand was lower than in the original motioning.

"Will you just shut up!" Yosuke stormed out of the room.

"What's his problem it's too early in the morning for people to be bitchy."

"I heard Saki Konishi isn't at school today," one student said.

"Ooooh," Instantly he recognized his fault did miss some sort of announcement." Chie and Yu both nodded. "I really just screwed the pooch didn't I?" Again they nodded. "Well he can't be made at me its not like I knew."

"Yes he can Perry-kun." Chie spoke up. "Just," She paused. "Try to watch what you say for the next few days alright." He tried to talk back but Yu grabbed his shoulder, All the young man could do was nod.

_~After School~_

Yosuke confronted Yu after school. "I'm going back to that world today, I need to see if they are connected to each other. I need to find out why Saki died. Will you help me?" Yu nodded and gathered up his things. Perry sighed he had only heard bits and pieces of their conversation but from the sounds of it they were going to do something beyond stupid.

"Hey." He stood in their way. "Whatever you guys are planning I'm just going to put my two sense in and say that you should stop."

Yosuke pushed him out of the way and kept walking. "What do you know we'll be fine."

"Uh dumbass." He grabbed Yosuke's collar and brought him back. "I know a lot more than you think you'd be wise to follow my advi-" A crunching sound followed before he could continue his sentence. "You really just punched me." Perry spat up blood.

"Stop talking big. It annoys the crap out of me. Let's go Yu." The silver haired boy sighed but he knew going with Yosuke would be better than letting him go alone. He gave Perry an assuring look but quickly followed after Yosuke.

Chie helped Perry to his feet. "That Yosuke, I know that Saki-senpai's gone and all but lashing out like that's taking it too far. Are you ok Perry?"

"Yeah." He said. Chie handed him Tissue paper he stuffed them up his nose and sighed. "Chie come with me we need to make sure those idiots don't get themselves killed." He didn't bother to stop them because going into a death trap with shadows without a weapon would only add to their downfall. He raced back to his apartment

Perry rushed back to his apartment followed by Chie. He rushed into the back of his clocset on opened up his bag. He reached in for his rapier, mma gloves, evoker, the glasses, and pistol. He holstered the evoker on the left inside pocket of his pants leg and the pistol on the other. Chie from the looks of it was too busy looking around. He yanked her by the arm. "So where are your parent-ah!"

"I don't know how to get to Junes yet lead me!" He ordered.

Chie obeyed and they made their way towards the superstore and to the TV section. There was a rope coming out of the side it was tied to another TV set. The TV was still looking freaky like the last time Yu had touched it. "I've gotta go now if I want to save the. Chie," He began. You stay right here, we don't need anyone else getting caught up in this." Perry jumped in.

He felt sick as a wave of epilepsy swam over him. He shook it off and looked around. They were nowhere near he would just have to start running. He could see for miles around in the fog but could not get an inkling as to where they could have gone. The longer he ran the more anxious he felt. He stopped he had been running for too long. "Where the hell am I? I should know where to go I'm me!"

"And what's I'm me supposed to entail exactly?" Perry spun on his heels to see that no one was there. "Right here dumb dumb." The head of a pistol on his forehead a mirror image of him right there. "Hi there. You look surprised to say the least." It smiled. "Since its our first meeting let me introduce myself I'm shadow Perry. The better you."

"What?" His brain lurched. His body froze. What was going on he had a persona? Why was there a shadow of him here?

"Perry! Perry!" Orpheus yelled shaking him. "You need to run, now!" Perry gulped fearing what might happen if he stay there a second longer. He booked it in the opposite direction away from the being that called itself his shadow. He had a fear of being gunned down but not a single shot from his gun came. Orpheus turned back glaring at the being. Orpheus returned to his master. "Yeah keep going in this direction I can feel your friends in this direction.

"Orpheus..." Perry began. "What was that?"

Orpehus stayed silent but spoke moments later. "Don't worry about it probably nothing important. We're almost there speed up." He obeyed.

He entered what seemed to be an exact replica of the Inaba shopping district. "Are you sure this is the right place Orpheus? I can't even-"

"Shadows!"

"Ok never mind that sounds like someone about to fuck up!" He followed the sound and found his friends surrounded by enemies.

Three circular creatures jumped out of the swirling area. They climbed out of themselves large tongues following. They came at the idiot, bear, and Yu. Yosuke was knocked down, Teddie leapt away, but Yu stood his ground."Damn it Perry reached for his evoker but before he could do so a card appeared before him. "The hell?" From what he saw the same was happening to Yu. It was almost as if he could hear the same words too, the voice in his head.

"I am thou, and thou art I. The time has come to open thine eyes and release the power within." A card was in his hand.

"Per-so-na!" Yu yelled. A large humanoid creature with a switchblade sword, it wore black with more black and small lines of yellow; it faced the creatures to protect his master. Awestruck Perry summoned his Persona as well and joined Yu in battle. "Perry!?"

"Hey man no time to talk about how I got here let's just get rid of these guys ok?" Yu nodded. Teddie gave a Tutorial of sorts and they began fighting. "Our real weapons are more so used to finish off shadows don't rely on them too much. Yu nodded his golf club wasn't too useful anyway. With their personas the boys respectively, called down thunder, lightning, fire, or just hell with Izanagi and Orpeus. After hitting one of those Shadows, one of those spherical-tongue thingies fell over the young heroes rushed into to hill the monsters.

They both catched their breaths and sighed. "Ok, that was pretty awesome right?" Yu hated to admit it but he was enjoying himself even if this was dangerous. "But yeah we need to get out of here like now."

"No! We can't we're too close." Yosuke responded.

"Yosuke dude we've gotta get out of here."

"Why? That was insane. You two have got that awesome power to get rid of those things we can handle it." Perry rubbed his elbow worrying that he might not be able to use his other persona without...repercussions.

"Sensei is awesome, that's how," Teddie said.

"Sensei? How come he's called Sensei?" Yosuke bugged Teddie. Perry felt as if he had been shoved out of the situation. He was being ignored something he wasn't used to.

"It's cause he has that cool power that can beat Shadows," Teddie responded. "Here, take this Sensei." He handed all of them medicine. "And your firned here was super cool too Sensei hmmm..." Teddie pinched his chin. "I know I'll call you Senpai. Its so that there's no conflicting feelings."

"Well that's nice but hey stop changing the subject! I'm trying to get the both of you out of here!"

"See now we've even got some medicine to help heal us up we'll be fine." They all walked past him.

"There's just no talking to you is there!?" Perry grumbled.

Perry followed them into the black and red wormhole and into into the Konishi Liquors store. It looked eerily like the exact liquor store, only Perry would know that as he had already gone there ten times. About a few steps within the store, voices were heard inside the store.

"I can't believe she started working there. That Junes. The place of the enemy. It's because of there that all these places closed."

"What? What are they talking about?" Yosuke asked surprised. "Who's saying these things?"

The voices continued. "I never liked working there. I only worked there for the money. I never liked anyone there. I shamed everyone in in my family. Now people are talking about me behind my back. Even my parents hate me now."

"Saki-senpai…"

"Yosuke… I pretended to be friends with him, but he was the most annoying person ever. I can't believe he came here, and ruined everything." The voice said. "He was a pain in the ass! He always took things the wrong way. What a total dip." It finished.

"Holy shit dude." Perry commented looking down at the ground.

Yosuke walked over to the side of the store and looked at a picture on the counter, "This was a picture we took of all of the Junes part-time employees. Did she really hate everything about us?"

A person that looked exactly Yosuke with yellow eyes came from the Shadows. Things were about to get sticky. They piered into Yosuke's eye sending him jumping back it smiled. "_Oh… Boo-hoo! Looks like you've finally found out the truth stupid. She hated you with all her heart. Here you are, supposedly for Saki-senpai."_

"Two Yosukes?" Teddie was dumbfounded.

Yosuke stood back up, ready to confront the imposter. "Of course, I'm here for Saki-senpai. I want to find out why she died!" Yosuke said.

"_No, you don't. You just wanted to come here for some adventure. You could care less. There is just nothing to do in this town, so you came here to be the hero. You always wanted to do something, so here you are. This was your big chance, now the other transfer is here who everyone's been talking about. Obviously he's going to steal the limelight that's the real reason you only brought Yu."_

"No I-I-I-"

"Come on then tell me I'm bullshitting. You know everything I just said is true after all _I know everything about you. Because, I am you."_ the Shadow said.

"Wait this is it! No Yosuke you need to-"

"No you aren't, you're not me!"

The laughter from before became maniacal and the Yosuke with the yellow eyes became engulfed in purple flames. The resulting force knocked over Yosuke, leaving only the three other people in attendance. "Great of course my shitty memory kicks back in at the absolute worst time."

The other Yosuke was like a camouflaged frog, The top of the frog had a large yellow mouth. Jutting out of the back was a torso and head was a person with stars for eyes. It had a red cape attached to it. More nightmare fuel for the person who already had a plethora of other things to worry about. Perry gulped. "Come on Yu we've gotta stop this thing!"

The Shadow said to them. "_I am a Shadow. The true self. You wanted to be a some nigh hero, you wanted something to do and now you're gonna pay the price! I'll destroy everything in my way that bores me… starting with you two!"_

"Yu we've gotta his him with everything we've got right out the gate!" They summoned their personas to the battle field. Izanagi slashed the shadow. Orpheus joined in attacking with with a bash and a fire attack. Neither of their attacks seemed to regesiter to much as both personas found themselves blasted down soon after by wind. Both boys could feel the pain of their personas.

Through Izanagi, Yu discharged lightning multiple times at the other Yosuke even though they missed Perry was watching the scene and formulated a plan. "Yu start charging up the biggest Zio you've got with those poles over there on my signal take that thing out."

"What're you gonna do?"

"What I do best, be a distraction." Yu forced his persona to start absorbing the electricity. Perry sprung forward and tried to force it back. The shadow was abnormally fast, it wrapped up Orpheus and tossed him into a series of grates and walked over towards him.

_"Looks like this is the end for you loser. You won't be taking the limelight from me anymore."_

"Yeah you can have the limelight all you want. Here how's about you take a full on bath in it right now! Yu!"

"Izanagi! Zio!" Perry rolled out of the way as a storm of lighting fell on Yosuke's shadow. It slowly tried to climb to its feet. Perry held out a card and motioned for Yu to take hold as well. Yu placed his hand underneath his friend's eyebrow raised. "What's this?"

"A symbol." He smiled. "For one it means that you and I are going to be good buddies and secondly it'll help us take this freak out.

"How so?"

"Its a fusion move between our two personas. I like to call it Ringing Truth." Yu nodded. "Together!" They crushed the card, a light enveloped both their personas. On instinct they moves Izanagi threw its blade into the beast and with his instrument Orpheus began to play forcing the blade to spike out and puncture the monster from the inside out. From whence it came the monster then disappeared.

When it ended, the two Yosukes' were facing each other. "Si I'm guessing this is what you meant by its dangerous in here right?" Perry nodded. "Damn I'm a little embarrassed right now."

"Just get it over with man." Perry sighed. "After all that bullshit you've gotta admit to some of the things it was saying."

Yosuke nodded. "I guess... I didn't want to admit it, but I needed something to do. I was so lonely here, and there was nothing to do here. I hated it here too, being transferred here. There was nothing I could do. I guess you are part of me, and I have to accept that." Yosuke told the shadow.

Yu felt it was a little brave of Yosuke to admit he was being a bit of a dick this whole time. The Shadow disappeared and became the image of a white-humanoid creature with shuriken attached to the hands. Camouflage was on the legs and arms, and the shadow mouth was on the chest.

"Is this my 'Persona'?," Yosuke asked.

"Welcome to the club dude."

Yosuke suddenly hit the ground as he fell to his knees. "I don't feel so good."

They all went to his side. Teddie told him, "I think this world isn't meant for people, we should you out of here." Teddie shook his head, "Shadows gather together and attack someone when a big Shadow draws them to it. IT probably what happened to your friend.

"Saki-senpai..." Yosuke cried.

"Let's go," Yu said. Yu held him up. While they walked Yosuke slept. "So uh...I sorta promised Yosuke that we would find her killer." He looked at Yosuke. "I think that after what he's been through that he needs it. Aside from all that junk with his shadow I know he loved that girl. I get the feeling that if someone you cared about's life was cut short that you'd want to help too."

"What am I predictable now?" Perry sighed. "But yeah you're right...not like I can stop you guys from hopping into TVs anyway."

With that they said their goodbyes to teddie, now they were in a bind. They had just promised the tiny annoyance that they'd help solve the murders and prevent other ones.

"There you guys are. You had no idea how worried idea I was. When the line broke I was… I mean scared stiff, dammit," Chie yelled at Yosuke, throwing the rope at him, knocking him down. Perry rubbed his temples he really wasn't in the mood for this after being almost killed and punched in the face. Wait...he just remembered that Yosuke punched him in the face!

"Glad to see you care..." Yu said.

Chie gave Yu a look, "Shut up."

She walked away from them fuming, and Yosuke said to his two friends, "I kind of think that might have been our fault."

"Yeah, probably," Yu shrugged.

"Thanks guys," Yosuke said, "I think I'll sleep well tonight." The pair decided to head back to their respective homes. "And hey," Before they dispersed Yosuke looked to Perry. "Sorry about earlier...you know I was just really really emotional." Perry nodded and threw out his hand to which Yosuke tried to take but before he could a fist jet out hitting him in the nose! "Dude!"

"Get your panties out of a wad you hit me that hard too. If we're gonna be friends I just want you to know that my relationships work on a karma system. This is just proper payback." He explained. "That being said I'm sorry to." Perry stuck out a hand, ready to actually help Yosuke this time. "Let's start over from the beginning and try not to be dicks to each other. Hi, my name's Perry Davis."

Behind the blood and tears Yosuke smiled. "Hi my name's Yosuke Hanamura."


	4. The Cut

Sorry that its been forever since I updated. I got back into a game, won't say what it is, and was playing ranked and was so busy getting into a higher rank in the game for MONTHS that I forgot about writing. Now I've been doing shitty losing game after game and I just needed a break from it. Started playing Overwatch that's a lot less stressful well until ranked is presented and I get sucked into that to at least *sigh* But until then lets just enjoy this little story.

Chapter 4: The Cut

"So I saw Yukiko the other day after we got done saving Yosuke. She was really...well I don't know how to put open to me. I'm actually kind of happy."

"Oh really." Yu clammed up.

"Aw dude we were just talking."

"Yeah...I bet."

"I've gotta get this conversation off of this subject. Perry turned behind him and started poking his butt. He sighed a little bit. "I need to start doing some squats again or something I feel pretty pathetic if I'm being honest, but then again after a long ass day of risking my life I just kind of want to play on my laptop." Hopefully this would work.

"Oh," Yu began. "What games do you play?"

"Well I play a lot of them but," Perry rubbed his shoulder and looked towards the ground he was about to admit to an addiction. "I quite frequently play League of Legends. It's an insanely bad habit that I have. I keep saying to myself just one more game, just one more game, than before I know it my dorm mates all storm up to my room Junpei throws a pillow in my face Akihiko puts me in a headlock, Ken gives me a noogie, then don't even get me started on what the girls do-"

Yu grabbed his friend's arm in hopes of calming him down. He was making a scene and from the looks of it many of the elderly women were reaching into their purses to perform some type of exorcism on him. "Is he...always like this Orpheus?"

"More often than not yes."

"What?" Yu looked up to left and saw Izanagi standing beside him with Orpheus as well standing next to his master. He stood back appalled by the sight. "What is going on right now?

"Hello master." Izanagi bowed. "I simply wished to speak to Orpheus, I believed seeing as how you and his master are friends that at the very least I should attempt some sort of connection with him as well. I hope that you aren't angered by this. If so I promise to stop immediately."

"Um...no it's fine keep on conversing." He said nervously. Izanagi and Orpheus continued. "Ok, so that's new."

"What? Oh our personas talking no that's now new. Personas talk to each other all the time; they're our other selves after all. What do you think they just fuck around all day in our minds until we need them?"

"Well yes that's what I was thinking."

"Oh...well no then. They do have to follow us around from what I learned but outside of that they're pretty much free to do whatever. In the confines of our mind at least, so to pass by all their boredom they spend it talking to each other."

"Like messa master right?" asked Pyro Jack.

"Or me?" Was repeated a hundred times by the other persons presiding in Perry's heart. He fell to the ground the stimulation of all his personas fighting to get to the surface bubbling over.

"Guys! Guys! Only one or two at a time we've discussed this rule remember!?" Perry groaned. A symphony of disappointed yeses followed as almost everyone returned to the depths of his soul aside from Orpheus. "Ow damn that hurts. Sorry Jack but you know the rules."

"But master me misses you." The jack-o-lantern pyro was crying. "Messa want to stay and play with you."

"I know." Jack faded into a tiny ball of light and returned to the sea of Perry's soul. He frowned again and again he disappointed others but more so himself...himselves? Well the other hundreds of other hims residing in his soul He sighed. "So um you wanna keep walking to school now?"

"Is that gonna happen to me?"

"Who knows we'll just have to see."

"Hm." Yu pinched his chin. "That begs the question if this is happening to us how do you think Yosuke's handling all this?"

"Probably in a very Yosuke-y way, but I bet when we see him and his persona it'll be freaking hilarious."

~At School~

"Oh my god so you two can see him too? I thought my parents spiked my cereal this morning or something, I was freaking out."

"Told ya." Perry snickered. He leaned back in his chair and smiled. Reminiscing about the first time he and Orpheus started talking to one another. "So when did you actually start noticing...what's your personas name?"

"Yo call me Jiraiya bro. So pleased to meet your acquaintance my man." The persona reached out to give its new friends each a fist bump, the humans decided against it while Orpheus, wholeheartedly returned it, and Izanagi slowly returned its bump. "Hm, you playas seem a little out a whack but that's all right I'm sure we can be the best homies in no time."

"Anyone else enjoying themselves as much as I am say aye." Yu and Yosuke refused to raised their hands. "Well fuck you guys too."

"Aside from all the weirdness that's going on right now..." The three personas were busy conversing in the background. "You guys saw Yukiko on TV last night right?"

"Yep but Yu saw her in more ways than one."

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing Yosuke, just that my man right here's gonna be the luckiest person in Inaba not too long beforehand."

"Dude you're so weird." Yosuke shook his head. "Yu what's he talking about."

"Um...um..." Yosuke waited patiently. He refused to be left out of the loop for this possible new development between Yu and Yukiko. Perry nudged Yu, trying to get him to do anything else other than stammer. The silver haired boy racked his brain for any answer possible but saw nothing that could keep him from getting into trouble down the line. There was only one other answer, cop out. "Um...don't worry about it?"

"I hate you both." Yosuke groaned and flipped his seat around. "But for real let's get serious here guys. You guys watched the midnight channel last night right?" both of them nodded. "Well you guys did see someone wearing a kimono on the channel last night too right?" More nods. "Well just between us and the floorboards I'm beginning to think that it might be Yukiko-san."

"What might be Yukiko!" Chie burst into the room.

"Sup Chie." Perry waved. "How are you doing this fine-"

"Not right now!" Chie interrupted him. The waver's head snapped downwards from disappointment. "You guys aren't talking about what I think you're talking about right? Is the stuff you said about the Midnight Channel true? I mean about those who you see on it being in the TV."

"Wait did you watch it last night too?" Yosuke asked.

"Well yeah I did and I saw someone and Yukiko hasn't answered her cellphone for the past few days but...but..."

"Do you think it was it Yukiko!" Yu spoke up. Shocking everyone. Chie slowly nodded. She was secretly praying that she had been wrong.

"You thought it was Yukiko." Yosuke crossed his arms. "So I think that we're all in agreement that she might be in there?" he asked. "I mean, we see people on that show, and they are already in TV, right?"

"She might be," Yu responded, "Only Teddie would know for sure."

"Well plan of attack then let's head to Junes after school." Perry stated. Everyone nodded.

"Alright, now all we have to do is survive King Moron's sermons and the other plethora of bullshit from our oh so wonderful teaching staff."

~Junes~

"We can't just go up and ask Teddie if there's someone in there or not. It's bad enough that we were talking to our personas out in public not too long ago." Perry said.

"Well its not my fault that both of your personas like to talk and gossip like they're two little school girls." Yu grumbled.

"Can we stop arguing for one second...I've got an idea how about we make a wall."

"Mr. Gorbachev is that you?"

"Will you shut up for a second? I mean make a wall so that Yu can put his hand into the TV and check out if Teddie's there."

"A wall…?" Chie asked.

"He's right. We can't just go up there. People will look at us oddly if Yu just sticks his hand in a TV." Yosuke said.

"Its bad enough that we've come to his specific part of the store on three separate occasions now. If they haven't yet they definitely think we're weird now." Yu told him.

"Shut up." Yosuke said.

Yu went up to make contact with the bear. He stuck his hand in the TV, but pulled it back almost immediately because of an immediate flash of pain. Yu had bite marks on his hand. "What happened?" Perry asked.

"That son of a...bit me." Yu growled, showing them the bite marks.

"The bear bit you!" Yosuke said.

"Are you okay?" Chie asked.

Yu responded. "I'm going to die from blood loss."

"Want me to kiss it for you?" Perry asked.

"Shut up." Chie groaned then went up the TV and yelled at the TV. "Hey you! We know you're in there."

"Oh, is this a game?" The thing inside the TV asked.

"Yeah its gonna be a game called Footscalibur where we find the chosen hero to pull my foot out of your ass." Yu thought to himself.

"Does it look like a game?"

"Well to be fair Chie he really can't see-"

"Shut up." Perry poked his lips out and crossed his arms. He was getting tired of being told to shut up. "Have you seen anyone else in your world!?" Chie asked.

"Umm… Nope, I'm just a lonely bear in here. It's so beary lonely in here."

"Well, keep an eye out if anyone gets put in there." Yosuke said.

All of the students walked away from Junes. Yu stuck around the store for a little while to get some food. Perry, opting to hangout with Yu, decided to follow him back home. As they walked through the door they were greeted by the nicest little girl in the world. "Welcome home!" Nanako said to Yu as he came into the door. "Oh...hello Mr. Perry."

"Don't need to call me that kiddo." He ruffled her hair. She immediately removed it to fix her hair. "My bad."

"Its fine." She mumbled underneath her breath. "Um...cousin..." She said nervously. Yu turned around from the stove and looked at her an eyebrow raised. "I have some veggies growing in the garden do you mind helping me pick them?"

"Oh...well." He was busy loading things up on the stove for dinner. "Nanako do you mind Perry helping you out?"

"No." Nanako seemed a little worried to simplify things but none the less he helped. He followed Nanako outside. She handed him a pair of cutters and began the task of picking her vegetables. They were tomatoes. "Um..." Perry glanced over at the girl. "You've gotta do it like this." She took the cutters from him and showed him how to properly cut the vegetables.

"Thanks Nana...Nana..."

"Ko." She answered.

"No. No. No, I was trying to think of a nickname for you, I try to give one to everybody obviously some are better than others." Nanako didn't answer. She simply returned to cutting the vegetables. "So Nanako what do you like to do?"

"Um...I like to watch TV. Sometimes I'll go and hangout with my friends and stuff too."

"Oh what TV shows do you watch?"

"I like trivia and sometimes I like to watch Phoenix Ranger Featherman R."

His eyes lit up. "You like Phoenix Ranger!" He grabbed Nanako's hand. "Which ranger is your favorite one? Blue's my personal favorite because of how cool they are! Pink's kind of overbearing though sometimes but that's just because she cares. She's been working on a better way to convey her feelings and...and..."

"My...hand..hurts." He was still holding the cutters. He held Nanako's hand up and picked her up rushing her into the house while he did all those.

"Yu! Where's your first aid kit at!"

"Why what's going...I think its upstairs in the bathroom? What happened to Nanako's hand!?"

"I-I-I-"

"He accidentally cut it."

"I was going to say that Orpheus!"

"Of course you were."

"Damn it!" They rushed up the stairs and into the bathroom. They opened up the cabinets and rummaged through all the contents until they found gauze and disinfectant. Yu began cleaning her wound, seconds later Perry began dressing her wound. He left the bathroom seconds later. Yu followed behind. The front door opened.

Dojima had returned. "Hey you're over again. Good to see that." The elder man smiled. "Now where's Nanako at? I'm about to go to bed and I want to give her a goodnight kiss."

"Well she's...she's..."

"Daddy..." Nanako stepped down the stairs. "Welcome home."

Dojima ran over to her." Nanako what happened?"

"Hm, well I was out in the garden with his friend. We were talking about TV and then he cut me but it was on-"

"You did what!" Perry stepped back. "You cut my daughter what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Dojima- san I promise I didn't mean to-"

"Uncle I'm sure he didn't-"

"You be quiet." Yu was silent. "I want you out of my house right now."

"But Dojima-san I really didn't-"

"Out!" Perry bit his lip, then turned tail and ran.

~Later~

The clock hit midnight. An extremely vivid picture filled the TV set, The lighting was off for a TV set, and the picture was not centered. It looked like the opening to a shitty B-list movie. The figure most prominent on the stage was Yukiko. She was wearing a red, white, and pink dress. It left a little to the imagination but not too much.

She looked at the camera a wide smile on her face. "Hello, and welcome to Not a Dream, Not a Hoax. I'm off to find myself a Prince Charming. I've got my lacy unmentionables on." She pointed to her legs and flashed her raised chest. I'm here to score myself a hot stud. Well, here I go!" She ran off towards to a castle.

"Holy shit." was Yu's first thoughts. He said, "I should call give those two a call." Yu dialed both his friends.

"So I'm not the only person recording this right now right?" Perry was the first to answer.

"Dude no I am saving this for future generations." Yosuke responded.

"Can you two stop being total pervs for a second." Dead silence. "Well?"

"Maybe for a second." Yosuke spoke up. " This looks like it was on some cheesy TV show."

"Since it wasn't on the yellow screen, don't you think she's alive?" Yu asked. He was reasoning with what the bear had said last time.

"Probably but we can only really guess. We should probably go see Teddie and make sure."

"I see," Yu said. "I wonder what he has to say about it."

"Well, Chie is bugging me on the call waiting, so you know I've gotta deal with that" Yosuke hung up.

Only the two of them were on the line now. "So...before I go to bed can I ask a question real quick?"

"What's up?"

"Is Nanako ok?"

"Obviously we cleaned her wound up the second you did the damage." Perry tried to speak. "I know you didn't do it on purpose." He sighed. "It's probably better if you stay away for a couple of days." Perry was silent. "Well I'm gonna go to bed. You probably should too." Yu hung up.

Perry sighed. Only a few days here and he had already managed to make someone hate him. "Well to be honest it is a new record." He slept.


	5. Saving Private Chie

**Chapter 5: Saving Private Chie**

Every person in their little group was...excited, to say the least, in their own way about what they had seen last night. Who wouldn't be when someone they knew going on about lacy unmentionables and other things?

"Well...anyone else get off to the Midnight Chanel last night?" Perry asked.

"That's the first thing you ask?" Yu chuckled at the absurdness.

"Hey you better cut that out Perry!" Chie grabbed his collar. She was clearly panicking, he wanted to say something but remembering what had happened to Yosuke not too many days before he decided against it and shut up without someone telling him for once.

"Calm down, Chie and let the idiot go." Yosuke tried to goad her into releasing the scared boy.

"You better not tell me what to do unless you want a foot stopping you from having kids." Yosuke promptly shut up as well. After having her fit Chie released the boy and went off on her own possibly to go cry in the restroom. They did not know and were too far scared to go check.

Perry gulped and pulled his two friends into a huddle. He whispered, "If any of us value our balls, and I mean I do at least, we should just make sure we get in there and save Yukiko, all in agreement say aye."

"Aye."

Later on the boys and Chie met a Junes. Yu ended up sitting at the same table that they had been at only a couple of days before. Yu and Perry were waiting for Yosuke, while he was getting some 'items' from his house. He was a little scared to see what they would be. Perry guessed it would be a new golf club. Yu asked what he was going to do for a weapon but then he remembered the serious munitions he had brought the other day. Perry stated that he knew a guy in town.

They continued to wait and were getting more than a little annoyed Yosuke eventually did show up and oh boy, the look on their faces. "Yosuke," Perry began.

"What the hell, are you trying to get us arrested?" Yu finished for him.

"Yu here ya go." Yosuke handed him the blade. "Golf clubs don't make good weapons so I looked around in my basement for some good stuff. Had no idea why my dad had these things on hand. Perry I didn't bring you anything because-"

"Yeah." Perry tapped his pants pocket. He had the rapier in a collapsed state at the moment and found a tailor to fit a special compartment in a good chunk of his school pants.

"These things are really cool aren't they!" Yosuke said. The boy started doing some sort of warrior's dance. They had no idea how to properly respond to something so weird. Yu and Perry both backed up some their gracious friend's kunai was getting awfully close to their faces.

Fortunately, well unfortunately for them, a police officer came up at the same time while Yosuke was swinging them. "Beyond dumb." Yu thought.

"We have two suspicious characters, brandishing weapons." The spoke officer spoke into his radio.

"Well it was nice knowing you guys." Perry giggled.

"Scratch that three."

"Oh fuck you."

"Umm, officer this isn't what it looks like," Yosuke said, "We didn't steal them, I guess that doesn't matter in this situation." All the while he was speaking Yosuke did not even think about dropping the weapons.

The officer backed away. "We need backup. One character is getting belligerent." Yosuke raised his arms again but by this time the officer had pointed his gun at them.

As other officers arrived; they were taken to the police station. "This is only the second worst time I've been in a police car."

"What was the first?" Yosuke asked.

Perry bit his lip. "I don't wanna talk about it." It sucked, really. Being handcuffed, and thrown into a police car. They wanted to save Yukiko, not get thrown into jail. "Dumbass." Perry muttered at Yosuke while he was in the police car.

"That's what I thought." Yu agreed.

"Alright boys I'm sad to say this but we need to get some things out of the way."

"You've got a way out of this?" Yu and Yosuke asked.

Perry nodded. He'd get out of this the same way he got out of almost everything, by forcing some else to do it. "They always go for the pretty ones first and seeing as how I'm a dainty flower and Yu, well I don't want to subject him to anything like that, Yosuke you're up I'm sorry to say this but they're gonna rip into you like a hungry man eating snicker's bar."

"What!" Thankfully Yosuke would be saved from that fate. Thankfully Dojima got them out with his connections.

"Thank god I have a detective as an uncle." Yu thought to himself.

"You're lucky I was around. I pulled some strings to get you three out but I don't suggest you do that again, especially you." He pointed to Perry. It had only been a day of course he was still on thin ice. The man groaned. "You know we have extra forces around because of what happened recently. Be careful ." Dojima told them with warning in his voice, and then he walked off.

As the three boys walked off towards the exit of the police station, they ran into Dojima's errand boy, Adachi carrying coffee.

"Oh, what are you guys doing here?" Adachi asked.

"Umm...we came to see Dojima." Yu lied.

"Well, it's a mess here. With everyone looking for the Amagi girl and no one can find her. We brought in extra people, and we don't even have an idea where to start looking. Did anyone say she was laying low for some reason? They say Yamano had harsh words for the inn and caused Amagi's mom to collapse. Pretty suspicious."

A voice broke through the silence. "Adachi! Where is the hell is my coffee?" Dojima yelled.

"Got to go!" Adachi hurried down the corridor.

Perry kept his eyebrow raised as that man ran away. Their was something sticky in his stomach, he couldn't quite place the feeling. "So they think she's the killer, and they can't find her! She's the one missing!" Yosuke grit his teeth.

"I know, this is stupid. " Yu shook his head, as they walked over to the front office where Chie was waiting for them.

"What happened to you guys? I saw you guys get picked up. It was for some weaponry right?"

"Yeah they got confiscated." Yosuke said.

" Yosuke's fault." Yu said.

"What?" Chie shouted. "I thought it would have been Perry you know because of-"

"Shut up." He cupped her mouth. "They'd kill me if they found out I had not only a sword but a friggin' loaded gun on me."

"Well the thing is that they think Yukiko is laying low for some reason." Yosuke said.

"Yukiko is the victim here!" Chie yelled pulling Perry's hand off her face.

"I know!" Yosuke yelled back.

"Calm down." Yu said, "Let's try to get some more weapons. We can't go in there empty handed."

"Well we can always going to see my guy?" Turns out that Perry and Chie know the same guy. They headed for Daidara Metalworks.

"What the hell is this?" was Yu's thoughts.

"Some guys were saying they sell metal crap here." Chie said. "We need to beef up before we head in."

""Whoa what's this week business?" Yosuke questioned.

"There's this we." Perry pointed to the three boys. "Chie isn't included in this equation. Or is she?"

"Wait so are we letting her come along?" Yosuke said, "I really don't think she should come but that's just me."

"Yukiko could be dying in there!" Chie yelled. "There's no way I'm letting you guys stop me." None of them could even if they wanted to. Against their will they decided to bring Chie. Yosuke, Yu, and Chie all bough their brand new weapons and headed out.

They had decided to walk separately anyways. They also decided to hide their equipment in their school outfits. Perry decided that it was time to make a quick stop for some food. He was starving. As he waddled down the street a Blue Room opened up. It was a Velvet door. "No freaking way." The door opened. "Hell yeah it is! Igor how're you do-Yu?"

"P-perry?"

"Well its nice that our two guests have already gotten acquainted with each other." The man spoke. "Pleased to have you both here at the same time. I hope this does not inconvenience either of you but you'll have to be sharing this space for the year. I hope this does not displease our last guest." He said looking over to Perry.

"Oh no." He sat down. "Yu's pretty cool so its fine."

"Wonderful. While I have both of you allow me to introduce my assistant, Margaret and Marie." Margaret introduced herself.

While doing so Perry was busy staring at Marie trying to remember where he had seen her from. "Wh-what are you looking at?"

"You duh."

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Not you Yu. I mean her. I think it's a little weird."

"It!" She was getting angry.

"I didn't mean it like that stupid! I mean you only had Elizabeth in here last time, why's there some other chick in here and why's she not wearing he standard Velvet room attire."

"Simple." Igor began to mediate the situation. "Marie is a girl whom you've have brought here with your power. She is here to help you both."

"That's cool I guess." Marie did her introduction then the boys left.

Marie was still pouting. Not only had he forgotten her but he called her something so mean to. She touched her lips. She had actually remembered something. Her first true memory and it was of someone like him. She blushed. "Stupidjerkface."

They headed to Junes' Electronics Department next into the TV.

~Shadow World~

Upon entering they Teddie at the corner of the little stage, entrance. Yosuke asked it what it was doing, and he said it was thinking. Yosuke told him it was pointless. "You're just hollow. We've seen the inside of your head."

"Cruel." Yu and Perry said together.

Chie ran towards the Teddie thing, and started berating the bear with questions, "Another person has been thrown in here right? Is she still here?"

"Wow. You must have a great nose! Yep, I felt her alright. I can try and lead you to where I think she is." Teddie said.

"Really? Cool." Yosuke said. "And I meant cool as in he can find her, not in cool as in this is a cool situation. Just in case one of you sarcastic mofos was gonna say something." Yosuke had been right both his guys friends promptly shut their mouths.

"Then... where is Yukiko?" Chie yelled at the bear.

The bear ran behind Yu, "Hold on...I'll sniff her out just don't hurt me. I'll find where this Yukiko or whatever girl is."

Teddie was sniffing the air. Suddenly, Teddie pointed to the southwest. "She's there."

They arrived at the castle that had appeared on the TV show. It was a large castle that had the swirling red and black vortex in the center. Of course the moment they showed up Chie ended up running away from them to chase after Yukiko. "Is everyone stupid as shit today or am I off my meds today?"

"No you took them this morning."

"Shut up Orpheus."

"Well shouldn't we head in there to save her bossman!?" Jiraiya asked Yosuke.

"Yeah if we don't she's as good as dead." Yosuke said.

"No, don't go..." Yu lazily said.

"Don't you think you should speak with a little more urgency master?"

"How far can she really get, without any glasses she'll be tripping over herself in their we'll be fine."

The three of them ran into the castle. Voices were heard in the castle as they entered. "So, I heard you'll be the youngest ever inn manager at the Amagi Inn."

"What is this?" Yosuke said.

"How would we know?" Perry said snidely.

"Oh crap Izanagi!" Yu yelled. Izanagi rushed those long tongued beings that seemed to materialize out of the air. His Zio dispersed the group. Yosuke and Perry caught grasped the situation and too began to fight.

"Jiraiya!" Yosuke yelled. The ninja Persona would follow up with with his own Garu spell.

"Orpheus!" Lastly with Agi, the master of strings finished off the remaining monsters. "Let's get going guys!" They fought more and more charging up the stairs like mad men, until they got to the third floor at least.

"There she is. Chie-chan is beyond this door." Teddie said. The four of them opened the door and ran through it. They weren't sure what they find. It was an open area that basically had the word, elegant, on it. It was beautiful. Right before the exit was Chie.

"Chie, you alright...Chie!" Yosuke yelled at her, but she didn't respond.

"Hello meat eating psychopath?" Yu punched Perry in the arm.

"She said that red looks good on me," the voice said.

"Yukiko-san?" Yosuke looked around startled.

Yu looked around, and realized no one else was around, "Yukiko?"

"I hated my name. Yukiko, "Snow", Snow is cold and it melts quickly. It's transient and worthless. To me though... It's perfect for someone inheriting the inn. I'm worthless. Yet, Chie still said that red looks good on me." The voice said.

"Is this, Yukiko's inner thoughts?" Yosuke asked. "Like with Saki-senpai."

"It would seem so. This must be what she's really feeling." Yu remarked.

Teddie told them. "The castle is probably made from that Yukiko person's feelings."

"Yukiko..." Chie finally said.

"Chie was the only one who gave my life meaning. She's bright and strong, and she can do anything. She has everything that I don't have. Compared to Chie-I'm-I'm- " Yukiko's voice trailed off then returned stronger than before. "Chie protects me. She looks after my worthless life. I don't deserve any of it. Chie is so kind."

"Yukiko-I-I-" Chie was crying softly.

"Hm, that's weird usually by this time something bad-"

"Chie is so kind, huh. What a joke." Another voice said. It was a Shadow's voice.

"Yep there we go."

Chie jumped back. "Wh...What!"

The shadow emerged from the fog. It looked exactly like Chie, the only difference were its piercing yellow eyes.

"Great." Yu said.

"Oh man, is that-" Yosuke said.

Teddie exclaimed, "She lost control over her suppressed self! Now it's a Shadow!"

Chie's Shadow started laughing before saying, "Are we talking about THAT Yukiko? She says that I'm protecting her? She says that she's worthless," The Shadow continued laughing before saying, "That's how it should be, right?"

"What are you saying?" Chie asked her. What the hell is this?" She was thinking, "Is this like with Yosuke? Guys?"

"Yukiko's so good looking, so fair-skinned, and so feminine. She's the one all the guys drool over. When Yukiko looked at me with such jealousy... Man, did I get a charge out of that. Yukiko knows the score. She can't do anything if I'm not around. I'm better than her. Much, much better!"

Chie tried to defend herself. "No! I have never thought like that!"

"What are we going to do?" Yosuke asked. Perry shrugged. He figured that it would be better to get some more people on board with personas.

"We need to protect Chie." Yu told them. They nodded.

"We need to protect Chie-chan, right now!" Teddie called out.

When the others ran towards her to try and prevent the inevitable, Chie turned on her heels and yelled out at them, "No...Don't come near me. Don't look at me!"

"You need to calm yourself." Yu told her.

"Calm down!" Yosuke yelled.

"Yeah don't pull a Yosuke on this one." Perry commented.

"Do you have to say something like that at a time like this?"

"Don't be such a girl if Chie knows that she's acting like you in this situation she'll stop immediately."

"Uh...well you're not exactly wrong."

Chie yelled at them, "No... No, this isn't me!"

"Ok Chie I'm gonna need you to stop right there and...Oh fuck no we're too late." Chie was getting ready to go off the deep end. Purple wisps gathered around the shadow.

"Oh…That's right. I'm the one that can't do anything alone. I can't win as a girl, let alone as a person. I am pathetic. But, Yukiko, she depends on me," the Shadow laughed. That's why she's my friend. I'll never loosen my grip on her. She's too important to me." The Shadow was mocking and laughing at Chie. She thought that Yukiko was just a tool for her to use.

Chie tried to fight back again as she turned around to face the Shadow, "No... That is not what I think of her."

"So you're just going to turn your back and deny me again? Things are different now. When the time comes… I'll be the only one left standing. You won't mind, okay? I'm still you, after all." Chie's Shadow mocked her. She started looking happy.

"Shut up! You're not me!" She yelled at the Shadow.

The Shadow began the endless chuckling as it began to transform. It looked like three girls on top of each other, but none of them really looked like Chie. They were gray and yellow and had long strands of hair. It had a long gray cloak and whips as well as what looked like a banana for a head. "I feel uncomfortable to fight his shadow all of a sudden." The boys all agreed.

"It looks like its really into some kinky shit." A dominatrix shadow that was new.

Yosuke, Perry, and Yu rushed towards Chie to protect her from the Shadow. They drew their weapons.

"I am a Shadow. The true self. What do you guys think you're doing? Trying to protect the real me? What a waste of time... You'll just have to pay the price!" She cracked her whip and faced them down.

"Oh hell no."

The battle began. "Izanagi! Zio!"

"Bash it over the head Orpheus!" He obeyed almost knocking it off balance. "Someone hit it with something else!

"Throw down! Jiraiya!" Yosuke yelled. "Garu!" The Shadow fell over with the wind attacks.

"Let's mess it up!" They all nodded and assailed the shadow with a variety of attacks. Sad to say it got back up.

"We've only just begun and you're already so deadly serious. How lame!" Chie's Shadow laughed. It whipped Orpheus at the same time tying up Perry as well. "Oh you're a cute one."

"Oh God please help me I'm into some things but this isn't one of them!"

"I've got you!"

"No you don't!" The shadow cracked the ground sending out lighting all over the room. Jiriy was struck hard and struggled to his feet. Yosuke feeling his pain also struggled.

"I can take her down with my wind! Just let me charge up a good hit!"

"Gotcha!" Yu and Izanaki attacked the whip, finally freeing their oppressed companion. They cleared out of the way hoping that Yosuke had had the time he needed.

"Move it!" They did. "Garu!" He shouted. The room whipped and whirled. Jiriya glowed with a gallant green and finally toppled the shadow. "Kill it!" All three of them went flying into Chie's Shadow while the Personas followed.

"Holy crap we're all alive."

"You okay?" Yosuke asked as he rushed to Chie's side.

She looked around, "What happened?"

"A Shadow. Crazy, creepy shit." Perry coughed.

The Shadow didn't say anything so Chie responded. "What's the matter? Got nothing to say anymore?"

"You have to accecpt it." Yu said.

"And respect it because it is you after all." Perry chimed in.

"Otherwise, we'll have to kill it again."

"And to be honest none of us want to do that we're all tired as hell. Fucking whips. Really Chie?" Perry rubbed himself.

"You are more than that thing, and we all different sides to us." Yu said. He was thinking. "Now For the love of god, please accept it. I wanna go home."

She wanted to deny it. Yosuke quickly spoke up. "They're right I went through the same thing and I assume Perry too right?"

"No too awesome."

"Of course you are." Yosuke disregarded him. "We understand. I mean, we all have sides like this."

Chie looked at her shadow. She sighed. "I kinda get it now. You are me. A side of me I couldn't forgive. That I tried ignore. You still exist. You're a part of me."

The Shadow nodded and disappeared. Above it was a yellow, track-suit wearing martial artist, carrying a naginata. "Tomoe."

"Wah!" It yelled. "Chie a pleasure to meet you in my true form! I hope that we can bond and become the ultimate team!

"So you guys weren't crazy." Chie fainted. "We do have talking people in our heads."

"Yeah we know." Yosuke said. Chie promptly collapsed after that and the others rushed over to her side. Too tired to keep fighting everyone returned to their world and prepared for tomorrow. Yu had become their new leader. With a new teammate saving Yukiko would be a piece of cake...or so they hoped.

_A/N: Leave a review if you don't mind! And thank you for everyone who has already done so. _


	6. The Princess's Castle

**Chapter 6: The Princess's Castle **

The next few days were finally normal for everyone. It consisted of meeting friends,forging bonds, and joining teams. Yu ended up joining the basketball team where he met Kou Ichijo and, and Perry met Daisuke Nagase at the soccer club. They were two pretty down to earth people and sure to be long time friends. The next day the boys hung out. Perry, Yu, and Yosuke all went to go eat some steak without Chie collectively emptying their pockets. They all engaged in a silly arm wrestling competition which attracted the attention of a few local kids.

The final day after all the fun had been had everyone was finally rested up enough they went off to go and save Yukiko. Climbing up the floors proved to be difficult but with a full team of persona users working together they tore through the castle and made it to the top. They opened the door and were greeted with a brand new scene, a new trial.

They confronted the Shadow. Yukiko was kneeling down beside it. Whether it had hurt her or not was anyone's guess. The Shadow was in front of a gilded throne, she descended and looked upon those who gathered. She had a beautiful smile in her eye though behind it all she could not hide what she was, a monster. The monstrous side inside everyone that they wanted to hide. _Everyone!_

_"Oh lookie Yukiko other me's here!"_ Perry's shadow was clapping. _"Took you long enough dude I thought you would have gotten up here day one. Guess you must've gotten weak after all that boohooing you did two years ago."_ He laughed. _"Well Yuki I'll leave the rest to you make sure you have your fun with them, humans break easily you know!"_

Yu looked to Perry. He was sweating, clutching his chest out of fear or pain he didn't know. Why was a shadow of him there? Why did it exist in the first place? He had already faced his other self hadn't he? _"Oh dear you can't leave!"_ The shadow pleaded. _"You're one of my princes after all."_

_"Sorry but I need to get somethings situated. I'm much better than the other me so you'll have to make due. Sayonara."_ He disappeared.

"Yukiko!" Chie yelled towards her.

"I knew it! There is two of her. " Yosuke said.

_"Ooh… you're finally here like he said. Shame I only have four princes now but that's fine. My, my! Now I can finally get a good look at you. So dashing in all of your own rights but my, it's getting crowded in here. Why don't you and I go somewhere else? A land far, far away, where no one knows me. If you're my Prince, you'd take me there, won't you? Pretty, please?"_

Yu looked at her wide-eyed. "I call dibs."

"You son of a bitch!" Yosuke yelled. "This is no time, besides I called dibs like a year back."

"Is this scoring a hot stud?" Teddie asked. He got hit on the head by Chie.

"Four Princes? Does that include me?" Chie she said bringing back her hand.

"Nuh uh, the fourth one has to be me!" Teddie rebuked her.

Yosuke responded. "I seriously doubt that. She doesn't even know you. Plus you're a freaking bear dude."

"No snappy comeback Perry?" Yu pat his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh...too easy." He mumbled. His mind seemed to be somewhere else.

Yukiko's shadow laughed, _"Chie… Yes, she's my prince. She always leads the way. Chie's a strong prince. Well, at least she was,"_ Her voice spiked. Anger was leaking through.

"Was..." The green girl whimpered.

_"When it comes down to it. Chie is just not good enough! She can't take me away from here. She can't save me!" _Shadow yelled.

"Yukiko..." Chie recoiled at the shadow's harsh words.

"Stop...," The real Yukiko rose to her feet.

"Yukiko!" Yosuke yelled.

_"Will the darling over there save me? The one who I meet at the floodplain? You seemed more than enthusiastic to stretch a hand out could you do it again please?"_

"...Sorry not really feeling up to it right now."

_"I suppose I misjudged you too. You cannot save me like I thought. You're useless." _The Shadow yelled at him.

"The hell you just call me?"

"_What about the boy over there? The one who came to ruin the town? Well more so for everyone else not me." It said pointing to Yosuke._ _"Maybe he thinks if he tags along enough I'll give him a bone?"_

"Why am I getting attacked all of a sudden?"

The Shadow then turned to Yukiko. It didn't have any fuel for Yu so it turned to the real her. _"Historic Inn? Manager Training? I'm sick of all of these things chaining me down! I never asked to be born here! Everything is decided for me! From how I live! To where I die! I'm so sick of it, to hell with it all!"_

"That's not true..." Yukiko tried to speak up but compared to the echoing voice of the shadow it was drowned out.

The Shadow continued. _"I just want to go somewhere far away. Anywhere, but here. Someone take me away, I can't leave on my own. I'm completely useless. __I have no hope if I stay, and no courage to leave. So I sit on my ass hoping that someday my prince will come. I don't care where we go! Anywhere is fine! As long as it isn't here. I don't give a damn. Historical Tradition! Pride of the Town! What a load of crap!"_

"How dare you?" Yukiko told the Shadow.

_"That's how I really feel!"_ the Shadow said, _"Isn't that right? Me!"  
__  
_"No!" Yukiko yelled.

"Stop! Don't!"

"No, you're not me!" Yukiko yelled.

The Shadow began to laugh as she began to change. _"This feels wonderful. It's building, more and more. If this keeps up… I'll… I'll…" _The Shadow changed into a creature much different than any of the other Shadows faced before. Symbolism possibly. It was a caged red bird, encased in an open chandelier. It had a white heart birthmark on its breast.

"Yukiko!" Chie yelled out.

Perry pulled her back. "Don't go over there, we need to get past the shadow if we want to save her."

"We have to stop it! That girl is in danger!" Teddie said.

"Duh!" Yu said.

"What do you think we are, five?" Yosuke asked.

"It's okay, Yukiko. Just hang in there, we'll save you!" Chie roared hoping to have her voice reach Yukiko.

With their personas summoned the students prepared themselves. "Let's rock."

_"I am a Shadow. The true self,"_ The Shadow laughed. _"Now my prince, why don't we dance and make merry together." _It threw out its wing as it spoke.

"Hang in there, Yukiko! I'm right here for you!" Chie yelled.

The Shadow retorted, _"Oh really? Then I'll give you plenty to deal with!"_

"This one is really tough!" Teddie said.

Yukiko's Shadow attacked. She started with Yu using her massive wings to knock him on his back.

"I've got this one guys! Bufu!" The shadow tried attacking again but this time with a massive wave of fire. It ignited the carpet sending it ablaze. Chie manged to slow it down with Tomoe's power giving their friends a chance to attack while the ice was melting. "Again! Tomoe!" The shadow's wings were frozen but it refused to be forced back.

It broke free and flew out of the cage, everyone in their party caught fire. "Damn."

_"You're all far too weak to be my princes. Looks like I'll have to do away with you."_

"Yosuke!" They yelled out!

"I'm trying! Jiriya smother those flames. "Conjuring up enough wind the flames were sent back at Yukiko's shadow. Yu changed his persona and tried to heal everyone, but the shadow was prepared. It leapt out and attacked Yu, stomping on his midsection.

_"Looks like you get to go first!" _It's beak descended.

"No!" Perry re-positioned his glasses. "I didn't want to have to do this but..." He gulped. "Chie! Yosuke! Stand back I don't want either one of you to get caught up in this. Orpheus, I need you to go away for a little while."

"As you command."

Perry threw out a brand new card. "Thor bring death to those who oppose me." Thunder was called down dousing the flames in the room. The god of thunder himself had appeared.

"Perry?" Yosuke gaped. "Friggin eh."

"Thor!" He brought down his hand like a commander ordering an execution. "Ziodyne." He commanded. The hammer came down, The shadow was obliterated in one strike. Perry fell to the ground retching. Thor reached out for his master but was recalled instantly. Orpheus took his place again and floated to his side. Yukiko's Shadow disappeared into purple flames, screaming.

Perry rose to his feet and played off that he was fine. "Yukiko! Yukiko, are you hurt?" Chie asked. Apparently it worked.

"I'm not hurt," Yukiko said turning towards her shadow.

"We understand, you're not the only one like that, Yukiko-san. Everyone has something they can't show other people, or they don't want to admit to the world." Yosuke said.

Chie hung her head. "Yukiko, I'm sorry. I was so self-centered, I never understood what you were going through. I'm your friend, but I- but-" She cried hugging her friend. "I never took the time to try and make you feel better, to help you smile! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Chie..." Yukiko whispered.

"I was always jealous of you, Yukiko. You had everything I didn't. That jealousy was like a wall, and I was so lonely. I wanted you to need me, but I was the one who really needed you. I can't do anything right on my own. I've caused so much trouble for Yosuke and the others. If you weren't here, I wouldn't know what to do."

"Chie... I never saw the real you, either. I was too busy trying to find an easy way out." She looked at Chie and comforted her. She walked over and faced her Shadow, "I want to run away, I want someone to save me. You're right, those feelings are a part of me, too. I understand now, you are me." The shadow nodded, pleased. It would not have to hide anymore, it wouldn't be forgotten, it had found its place. The wisps formed into the air a persona was born. "Konohana Sakuya".

"Yukiko!" Chie ran to her side exactly at the moment she fell.

"I'm okay, I'm just a little tired. You all came for me," Yukiko said.

"Yeah...I'm starting to think that I may just have too much time on my hands-guh!" Chie had brought down her foot. Perry was rolling on the ground writhing in pain. "It was just a joke I swear!"

"Of course," Chie rolled her eyes. "Aside from his dumb joke Perry actually helped out a lot today, the goofball." She muttered thanks and Chie said not to mention it. She was rubbing tears from her eyes.

"Right on!" Yosuke said.

"Who knows what she would have done if you weren't there?" Yu said. "But at least you're safe now."

"Is no one gonna help me up?" He moaned.

But of course Teddie had to mess with the moment. "So, who threw you in here?"

Yukiko was surprised. She stared at the srange creature and asked, Who are you and what are you?"

"I'm Teddie, so who threw you in?"

"I don't know… I think someone called my name. My memory is a blur, so I can't remember who it was. Sorry, umm...Teddie?"

"Now we know, someone did throw her in." Yosuke nodded.

"Someone threw her in, and called her name," Yu shrugged."What can we do with information like that?"

"Then it isn't you guys!" Teddie esaid happily. "More so I'm just glad it isn't Sensei."

"Yeah I'm glad its not wait...you mean you still suspected us!" Yosuke said.

"No... No...Absolutely not." Teddie tried cowering behind you but this time it wasn't going to work.

"I can't believe you've done this." Yu shook his head.

"Let's just hurry back, Yukiko is tired."

As Yukiko was supported by Chie and they started to walk away. Yu helped his hurt friend back up. "I'm tired too you know. Not only my head but my balls have been shattered too how's that fair?"

Teddie had a panicked look in his eye by now. "Wait, you're leaving me here!?"

"You do live here." Yu said.

"But..." Teddie muttered anxiously.

Yukiko came to him."We'll be back. I promise to come back. Be a good boy and wait until then." She rubbed the top of his head it was comforting.

Teddie purred, "My, it's getting crowded in here, why don't you and I go somewhere else? Pretty, please?" If this was an anime everyone would have sweat dropped by this point.

"He's just getting worse and worse." Yu muttered.

Yosuke looked disgusted, "You're giving me the creeps. I hope you're stuck in here for the rest of your life."

The young heroes left the TV world. They took a quick stop making sure Yukiko was fine. "Yukiko, are you alright?" Chie said, "You're not hurt anywhere?"

"Just tired..." she responded.

"How did you get in there?" Yu asked.

"I just don't remember anything." Yukiko said.

Yosuke said worriedly," Well, Yukiko was attacked just like the other two. The one on the Midnight Channel was her Shadow, not the real one."

"Teddie was saying something like that." Chie said.

"Who would be doing this?" Yosuke asked.

"A deranged person." Yu said.

"Yeah..." Perry nodded. "Seems like something I'd do." He mumbled just low enough for no one to hear him.

"Let's call it a day, guys." They all agreed.

"Yeah, she needs her rest." Yosuke agreed.

"Good idea!" Chie said, "I'll take Yukiko home. I want to make sure she gets there safely."

The team agreed to go their separate ways for the day. As usual Perry and Yu loitered around Junes while gathering supplies for dinner that night unfortunately Perry wouldn't be able to stay too long in fear of running into Dojima again but anytime he could spend apologizing to Nanako for the mishap he would take it. Just before they could take off however someone stopped them.

"Yosuke?"

"Hey guys I just want to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, what is it?" Yu asked.

"We'll have to ask Yukiko when she gets her strength back but, we don't know how much she really knows."

"I don't think she remembers much of anything," Yu replied. "I don't think there's any reason to doubt her."

"We'll just have to keep searching for the killer," Yosuke shrugged. "We just gotta make sure we don't leave any loose ends."

Yu nodded. "The bear will be happy to hear that."

_~Dojima Residence~_

Yu was finally ready to get to bed. Dinner was ready and they were all prepared to eat, they were just about to finish watching a show with Nanako. "I'm gonna head out early." Yu gulped but let his friend go. When the show was over he sat up and headed for the door. Yu was leading him out but the moment he reached for the handle the door opened. "Crap..."

"He's home!" Nanako sounded elated and got up to greet her father. It was Adachi with Dojima. Yu's uncle had a look in his eye while glaring down at the man who had hurt his daughter and sighed. Looks like he wasn't getting rid of him.

"Um...hello." The little girl spoke up.

"Hi there." Adachi responded.

Dojima ruffled his own hair and groaned. "We got off at the same time, so I'm giving him a ride back to his place. And I thought we might as well swing by."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dojima-san's gofer. Oh...Dojima-san I didn't know you were looking after three kids."

"The other one just kinda showed up out of nowhere."

Adachi explained, "Nice to meet ya. I'm Adachi, the guy who's been your dad's slave since spring."

Doijma turned to Adachi and gave him a look, "I can still work you harder, ya know."

"Haha, good one, Sir! Ha...ha...," Adachi looked at Dojima, and realized his superior wasn't joking. Adachi then turned towards Yu, "Oh, I almost forgot! You're both friends with Yukiko Amagi, right?"

"Yes." Yu said.

"They found her safe and sound. Tell all your friends at school." Adachi said happily.

"That's a relief."

"Yeah, for us on the force too," Adachi replied, "But this doesn't mean the case is closed yet, though. We were just questioning Ms. Amagi, but she says she doesn't remember anything that happened while she was missing."

"Really? That's odd." Yu said.

"We can't figure out her whereabouts during the missing period either. It's like she really disappeared." Adachi sighed.

"It's all pretty fishy, if you ask me. Like there's something else going on." Adachi said.

At this point, Dojima hit Adachi over the head in frustration. Adachi recoiled in pain. "Stop blabbering, you dumbass!" Dojima ordered.

Dojima looked at Yu. "Ignore him...He's just spouting some wild fantasy."

"Are you doubting Yukiko?" Yu asked.

"Don't worry..." Dojima replied, "The police aren't people who are going to believe everything they hear. He's just muttering to himself. Don't listen to him."

At that moment, Nanako said from her sitting position, "I'm hungry. Is this food almost ready?"

"Yep. You sure you don't want to want to stay. I know you're hungry."

"Nah..." Perry responded. "I doubt Mr. Dojima wants me around anyway."

"Adachi go wash your hands. Kid come outside with me for a second." The elder man pulled the boy who hurt his daughter outside. He took one final drag of his cigarette and stomped it out before turning to him. "I'm only gonna say this once so listen up." He sighed. "I know you didn't mean to hurt Nanako. She told me what happened the moment after you left. She says you rushed her upstairs like a super hero and that you and Yu helped patch her up."

Dojima's face warped into a frown. Not because he was mad he made a mistake but angry because of what he was about to say. "You're like that goofball in there. I heard from your friend that you've gone and done some pretty stupid things despite being here for only about almost two weeks. First time I saw him laugh. I was worried that Yu wouldn't come out of his shell much and for some reason Nanako's opened up a but more because of you, so...I just wanted to say thanks."

He extended his hand to the boy. "Keep coming back as often as you want. You're good for them." A reversed link had been fixed. "Now come on inside the I know you've been helping make all those leftovers I eat when I come home."

And so the night continued. "Yeah the city's pretty great not much too do around here though..." Adachi said. "You know what would be really cool? Getting a motorcycle!"

"Yeah I had one back at my old highschool. I think I could get a friend of mine to send it over. Yu you could ride with me if you want."

"Sorry but that's illegal." He said taking a sip of his drink. He said this more so for Dojima. "Maybe I could get my own." The night ended in a very fun fashion. Dojima and Adachi left not too long after, by that time it was eleven. "Guess its time for you to go huh?"

They got up. Yu walked him to the front of the driveway. "See you tomorrow man." He was walking away. Yu thought about everything that had transpired in such a short time. The entire time they were all standing next to each other. The idiots he had met at the train station and at school were people he felt like he could trust, almost dying was a great way too bond, but with the guy who had been following him home...he felt something more.

It was dark. "P-perry..." He said. "About earlier today-" Yu reached out to him but his hand was pushed away by some oppressive force. Perry turned back a wide smile on his face.

"What is it Yu?" He asked. Yu could not utter a single word underneath the pressure he felt. Izanagi appeared helping his master try to retain his senses. When he got back up Perry was still there smiling. "I hope you weren't about to say something unnecessary, some words just aren't worth your breath. Like some jokes but my jokes are always funny so I don't waste my breath. You on the other hand...I think it would be wise not to say anything _pal!_ Now...see ya."

"This feeling." Yu heaved. He could barely make out the lines on his hand. Whatever had just happened was something beyond his comprehension for the moment. Death was looming over Perry, a darkness. Yu gulped. Everyone had secrets, even the airhead who liked to talk and never think about anything. His friend harbored a true evil within him. Whatever it was he was not strong enough to face it yet.


	7. Simplicity

**Chapter 7: Simplicity**

Suffice to say everyone was happy to not have to go into the TV for a few days. As per usual, because it was a small town, everyone went out and spent time with one another. Perry got a new part time job at Aiya's and as a babysitter, Yu occasionally came up to help him whenever he had time. There was a kind old lady at the floodplains an for some reason there was a fox at the local shrine.

The next day after school clubs were finally opening up again. Perry hopped by the music club to see that Yu had already joined. He pinched his chin wondering if he should attend too or not. Then he saw how Yu had already seemed to make a place for himself and backed off; he spent enough time with him. Anymore and people might get the wrong idea. He found the drama club not too long after that.

They were a weird group of people especially Yumi Ozawa. She was just so...into it. "Hi, you want to help with memorizing this script?" she asked, "You can be the other lead."

"Oh...nah I'm not really the lead type." He responded.

"You've got a Fool like character you know from King Lear?"

* * *

Then on his way home this happened. "Perry!" a voice he didn't recognize rang out. Before he knew it there was a person? No being in front of him on the bridge crossing over from the school. "I am Tomoe! I know that you remember me before I joined my other self, first I would like to respectfully apologize for the whipping!"

"Oh that's-"

"Secondly! I have heard from Chie that you are quite powerful! I only saw a glimpse myself and would like further information! So let us duel!"

"Wait uh Chie you around here?"

"Well obviously." She said walking behind her persona. "Tomoe I thought I said that you can't fight him out here and inside the TV is off limits we're supposed to be working together not fighting." She scolded.

"She's energetic." Orpheus blinked.

"I am always energetic! The flames within me burn hot! Too much sitting around and they will consume me!"

Chie sighed. At least she had a good partner to train with now but sometimes Tomoe's energy surpassed her own. "All that aside since you'r here you mind helping us out. Orpheus could fight against Tomoe and then you and I could train some."

"Wait what kind of training?" Once on the grassy area to the flood plain Perry realized what kind of training she was talking about. Chie wanted to perfect a new variation of kicks. She was really giving it her all in every attack too many slip ups and they would actually end up doing some damage to him. He smiled, she was a lot like Akihiko.

The girl in green jumped up and dashed towards the ground aiming at her opponent. Perry jumped back. Once she hit the ground he swept for her legs. Chie flipped narrowly missing his chin as he stepped away. She was off balance, Perry raced forward and punched for her head. Chie blocked it but he followed up with a swift jab to her stomach it did not hurt. Chie raised and eyebrow then two of his fingers jet out sending her toppling over.

Chie gagged. "What the heck was that?" She asked stars in her eyes.

"That's a counter strike, it revolves around hitting pressure points. I wanted to try that out for a long ass time." He helped Chie back to her feet. Chie pouted. "Its ok that you lost. I'm just stronger."

Soon after Tomoe returned. She was covered in a few bumps and bruised. The persona stated that her opponent spent most of his time playing his instrument and dodging her attacks, so she spent the entire time hurting herself. Chie came to a conclusion. "We need to get stronger!" She said to her persona. They both pointed to the people who had defeated them. "Mark these words one day we will defeat you!" They said in unison.

"Okay..." Perry laughed. "Never gonna happen though." He added.

_~Yasogami High~_

And finally it was the day after the fog set in. "Yeah there was some guy outside basically yelling. He was all, "Blah, blah, blah my plans, blah, blah, blah." I told him to shut it since people were trying to sleep." Perry said to Yu. On the way to school they saw Yukiko waiting for them by the gates. She looked beyond nervous about something. Perry pushed Yu forward.

"Good morning, Yu, Perry."

"Hey, likewise. Feeling better, are you?" He spoke first.

"Y-Yeah. I'll be coming to school again, so, that'll be nice. I caused everyone so much trouble. I'm sorry. No, sorry isn't enough. What I mean to say, is, thank you," Yukiko smiled at them.

"No need for thanks. But if you want I'm sure Yu wou-"

The silver haired boy covered his friend's mouth. "Don't worry about it," Yu replied, "We're just glad you're feeling better isn't that right?" He glanced at his mouthy friend.

"My mom's back to work already. The maids are being really supportive, and I think things are going even smoother than before. I wonder if I was trying too hard. I may have been caught in the idea that I had to do everything myself. Ever since the incident, I feel like I can think about these things more calmly. But It's still kind of embarrassing. You guys saw everything, even the things I didn't want to admit."

"It's only one part of you don't worry about it.

"I'd like to believe that too." Yukiko told him.

"Yukiko!" It was Chie.

"Oh! It's Chie! I'll talk to you later." She ran away. "Also you might want to let Perry-kun go he looks like he's about to suffocate."

"What? Oh god!" His friend was purple.

_~After School~_

After school the Investigation Team was waiting on the roof. Yukiko brought soba and fried tofu for her and Chie. Yoskue and Yu's stomachs were rumbling. "Sorry to keep you waiting. The soba is yours Chie?" Yukiko told her.

"Thanks! That smells so good. These instant noodles are just the thing to help me through club. How much longer do I have to wait on this?" Chie asked. She looked really hungry.

"It still needs a few minutes."

"So why are we here? Oh, yeah. We were going to ask Yukiko what happened." Chie nodded.

Yosuke looked at her, "I hate to bring this back up since you'd rather not think about it, Yukiko-san, but I need to ask if you remember anything about when you got kidnapped?"

"I thought we covered this already." Yu said.

"Yosuke I did say it would be ok to do this but you sound like a broken record." Perry agreed.

"No its ok. I thought I might remember if I sit on it for a while, but as time passes, it only gets hazier. I think the doorbell rang at the entrance, and someone called for me. When I woke up, I was already in the castle. I'm sorry."

Chie rocked Yukiko. "No need to apologize. Does this mean her visitor is the culprit?"

Yosuke waved his arm. "I don't know. If it is, it's one daring criminal. What kind of killer would ring the doorbell?"

"One who probably thinks far ahead. If you're gonna kidnap somebody at least make sure you've got a full plan ready." Everyone looked at Perry. "Not that I know anything about kidnapping people I just uh look at a lot of crime shows."

Yosuke shrugged. "The police are probably looking for witnesses, but I don't think we can expect much from them. Heh, as if the culprit wore bright yellow clothing at the scene at the crime."

"I wonder why whoever it is would do stuff like this?" Chie asked.

"We can be sure of one thing though. It is no coincidence that people keep disappearing and ending up in that place. Someone here is taking people and throwing them into the TV. It's murder all right." Yosuke said.

"Yes Sherlock I think that you are correct." Perry pretended that he had a monocle on like an old British man.

"What I thought you'd want to be Sherlock."

"Well I would but I wouldn't get the chance to say not Shit Sherlock to Yosuke."

"You go really far for a joke don't you?"

"To hell and high water my." He nodded.

"Hmm, you don't know ability the suicidal pact we made with the bear." Yu told Yukiko.

"Oh yeah, we never told you. Us three guys are going to capture the criminal ourselves. The police are out of their league, but we have our Personas." Yosuke told her with a cheery expression.

"Yeah ya do!" Jiriya jumped in. "Please to meet your acquaintance Ms. Yukiko! My name's Jiriya." He stuck out his hand.

"Um..." Konohana whispered into her ear. "Sakuya says that I shouldn't speak too you." Jiriya's confidence shattered like glass. He fell onto the ground and rolled into a corner.

"What's wrong with Jiriya this time?" Izanagi asked.

"Do not worry yourself Izanagi you know how he gets." Tomoe yawned.

"Could you lend us a hand, Yukiko?" Yu said ignoring the ever increasing loudness of their personas.

"Hm..." Yukiko mumbled.

"I believe you should do it." Konohana Sakuya whispered. "These people came to unite you and I and their cause seems righteous. Another helping hand is sure to bring about peace in your home."

"Me and Tomoe are helpinh out too! With our strength combined there's no way we'll let anyone hurt you Yukiko! Besides I refuse to let someone throw people into a place like that. I'm going to kick whoever is doing this so hard."

"Chie." Yukiko looked at her with happiness. "Count me in too then. I want to know why this is happening. Especially if someone hates me enough they want to kill me. I don't want to run away from myself anymore." Konohana smiled.

Yu nodded as he looked at her. "Good. We need as many people as we can to help." Yu was struggling to hide how happy he was, "What is going on with me?"

Yosuke got up. "Alright, Then let's all work together and catch this asshole."

"How are we going to find them? We don't have any leads yet?" Chie frowned.

"I'm the third one to be targeted so far, but I don't feel this is going to be the end of it. If we have an idea of who will be targeted next, wouldn't we have an advantage?" Yukiko replied.

"Yeah beat'em to the punch. That's some good thinking Yukiko." Perry bopped his hand.

"That could work. Let's find out what ties the victims together." Yosuke said.

"Yamano, Konishi, and Yukiko," Yu thought. "It's obvious if you want to choose the simplest and most obvious answer. They are females." Yu said.

"How dare he target females. Guy has to be some pervert." Chie fumed.

"I've got one!" Yosuke piped up. "The second and third victim had a connection to the first case."

"Hey, that's right. Yukiko and Saki-senpai both had connections to that announcer lady!"

"Does that mean females connected in some way to Ms. Yamano's case are being targeted?" Yukiko said.

"That's a safe assumption for now. So if another person disappears."

"We need to be checking out for some raunchy stuff on the midnight channel." Perry included. "Like when Yukik-my balls!"

"You think so? It happened right before Yukiko was kidnapped, too." Chie said sitting back down.

"It did happen before they disappeared." Yu answered for Perry.

"It's hard to tell at first though." Perry got back up. "We'll just have to wait for the rain."

Yu looked at them. "Aren't those done by now?"

Yosuke seconded that. "Yeah shouldn't they be?"

Chie looked at them. "Woah! That's right. Chow time!"

The two of them opened their food and prepared to eat. To keep his mouth from watering Perry reached into his back pocket for the cookie he had been saving. It was all smushed from being in his back pocket. "Aw man you got anymore?" Perry shook no and walked away eating like he was a squirrel who had just found a nut."Hey, could I try just a little bit of that? Just one little tiny bit?" Yosuke asked Chie.

Chie looked at Yosuke, "Hey, hands off the soba, pal! Go get your own if you want some. Uhh...Okay, but just one little tiny bite." She handed the soba to Yosuke who looked very happy with the food. Yosuke was slurping it down very quickly. Chie wasn't noticing…

Yukiko asked Yu, "Do you want try some?"

"Sure, I'll try a bite." Yu replied. "She's so nice."

"Perry you wanna try some of mine when Yosuke's done?"

"Nah there won't be any left anyway."

"Why's that?"

"Give it ten more seconds."

"It's so good. The flavor, the aroma, and the texture all combined. It's perfect." Yosuke seemed like he wanted to cry.

They ended up eating more and more of it until it was all gone. "Uh oh..." Yu thought.

"Are you two...oh my god. You didn't." Chie asked as she confronted Yosuke.

"See told you."

"And you did nothing to stop them!?"

"You did just kinda stomp on my boys a few seconds ago so I'm still feeling kind of pissy if I'm honest."

The two of them gave the bowls back to Yukiko and Chie. Yu had a really guilty look on his face. "You ate everything..."

Yukiko muttered sadly, "M... my fried tofu."

Chie went to Yosuke, "I hope you know what this means!" Yu and Yosuke threw their hands down to protect their nads.

Quickly Yosuke thought of a plan. Yosuke was flustered, "Wait… Stop! I'm sorry! I'll buy you steak. It'll be on me. You hear me? The very best."

"Steak?" The beast's rage was quelled.

"My tofu…" Yukiko however was not.

"C'mon, Yukiko. There's steak in it for us now. We can get instant noodles anytime we want. Right?"

Yukiko still looked sad, "Well… As long as it isn't too fatty." Yu looked guilty and shared a look with Yukiko saying in his eyes, "I'm sorry." Her eyes saying, "You ate my food."

Chie turned to Yosuke, "Okay… We've reached a verdict. You're hereby sentenced to buying us steak. What wouldn't be too fatty? Fillet? Ohh, fillet sounds nice and expensive. Filet, Filet, Filet Mignon." She twirled imaging the beauty of the meat.

Yosuke looked at Yu. "Hey, you got to pony up too. You're just as much as guilty as me. Perry you mind helping out my wallet's kind of tight right now."

"Who me? No ask Orepheus he was a play boy back in the day! He's got fat stacks."

Sighing Yosuke asked. "Orpheus you got a couple of bills on you?"

"No its been some time since I was gilded and had more riches than I knew what to do with. How about you Izanagi he is a true god after all?"

Before he could ask Izanagi put his words in. "I have no need for money pr earthly objects. My master has all my needs. That being said ask Jiriya. If memory serves me correctly back in our home he was the one to come across riches the most often."

"Oh yeah hey Jiriya!"

"Go fuck yourself." He was still sulking.

_~Junes~_

After a long walk they made it to Junes. Yosuke came up with two steak platters for Yukiko and Chie. "Man, talk about great timing. We just started serving grilled steak today. We're doing our part to serve our town's specialty dish. Plus, we've already got an excellent grill." Yosuke bragged.

"That's just a Yakisoba griddle. Oh well, steak is steak," Chie said, "It's far from a fillet steak though. Yukiko, are you okay with this? It's not too heavy for you?""

"I'll eat it. I'm still mad though..." she replied.

"I'm sorry Yukiko/" Yu said.

"I'll forgive you." She told him.

"Aw that's cute." Perry snickered. Yu and Yukiko both blushed and looked down at the table.

"Back on topic, then. I wonder what kind of killer this culprit is." Chie said.

"If you just focus on the announcer's case, it would seem like a revenge thing. Maybe it was her lover's wife." Yosuke put up a finger.

"Misuzu Hiragi had a solid alibi though. It seemed that she was already separated from her husband."

"Like she didn't give a shit what her husband did." Yu said.

"Yeah the scandal's everywhere and a few quotes by her are backing that up. It also interrupts fifty percent of my episodes."

"You guys know a lot about this. What about the second case? Saki-senpai." He mumbled. "She found the announcer's body. Assuming the same person killed them both, then why kill Senpai?"

"Maybe it was to keep her quiet since she found her body. She may have found something important." Yu said.

"Seems feasible to me."

"But the killer just threw the announcer into a TV, right? I don't think he would have left evidence that a high school student would find. Especially, since the police came up with nothing." Yukiko said.

"Remember, this is the police we're talking about. In literally every situation like this in anime they can't find anything. If they do it will usually just point to the people trying to help i.e us."

"But this isn't an anime Perry."

"Yeah this is real life and as we all know all forms of fictions derive from real life. Plus a Yukiko literally just said they came up with shit! I bet its Adachi's fault." Perry crossed his arms. "I bet Dojima-san comes home every night with a headache because of that guy."

As if forced by the gods Adachi showed up. Apparently from his puppy dog eyes he had heard the hurtful things Perry had just said. To make it look as if he wasn't listening in he looked away. "Man, I thought the countryside would be a snooze, but it's proving a lot more exciting than I thought." Adachi said to himself. "Ohh... They updated the menu."

Chie looked at him, "Huh, isn't he that detective?"

"Hey, you boys were at Dojima-san's. I'm not...Wait...This is great timing after all. Dojima-san said he'd be leaving work on schedule tonight. Could you tell Nanako-chan?"

"Sure..." Yu replied.

"Yo, I'm Adachi. I'm Dojima's gofer. Er I mean partner."

Yosuke asked Adachi. "You this busy every day?"

"Well, the public seems to get a charge out of these cases, but we can't leave it like that." Adachi replied.

Chie butted in."Do you think Saki-senpai was targeted by the killer to silence her?"

Adachi looked nervous, "You sure get to the heart of the matter, don't you? Yikes. We're also thinking around those same lines. She was killed around the same time the announcer's body was found. If the killer was trying to silence her, then there might have been something at the scene that only she would have understood. That would mean that the culprit would have to be someone close to Ms. Konishi. Nothing like that points to Misuzu Hiragi, so… Ooh, I might have stumbled across something here. Wait, you were listening to all that. Damn me and my big ass mouth."

"You are just awful." Perry shook his head. "You are as bad at your job as Mr. Rogers is nice."

"Don't tell anyone I said that, or Dojima will flay me alive." He begged.

"Maybe if you replace all those snacks of mine that you ate I'll consider it."

"How many times do I have to apologize? Nanako-chan didn't tell me they were yours!"

"Who goes arounds just eating other people's shit!"

That shut Adachi up. "I'll do it when I get my next paycheck I promise!" He coughed twice. "This kid." He said under his breath. "Relax, kids, the police are on the job." Then he left.

"I thought Uncle was kidding when he said Adachi was a moron.

"Ok you were right the police are useless."

"Thank you."

Chie suddenly noticed, "Augh… My steak is getting cold!"

"Could you shut up about the steak for five seconds?" Yosuke yelled. Then after they headed into the TV world. Everyone besides Chie was introduced to Yukiko's laughing fits. Teddied then have her a new pair of glasses. They went home afterwards.


	8. Kanji

**Chapter 8: Kanji**

Nanako's morning started off very interesting. "Hello young Ranger!" She jumped at the voice. There was someone in her kitchen dressed up in a Phoenix Ranger Featherman R costume. They were in her favorite color. "I have dubiously prepared for you this morning a feast worthy for a god." The table was glittering with an assortment of food. Bacon, sausages, pancakes, mufins, cereal, and other breakfast goods. "I hope your tummy is prepared for all this nutrition!"

"Oh wow." Yu snickered. "You actually went through wit-"

A piece of metal clamped around Yu's mouth keeping him from speaking. "Ignore him Dearest Nanako!"

"How do you know my name?"

"Um...um...you friend! Your super cool friend Perry told me about your plight! Apparently your father has become too swamped with work defending the town. So in his stead I have decided to take it upon myself to show you a fabulous Golden Week! I have long list of plans," A piece of paper a mile long dropped to the ground. "A girl your age can pick any of the many things on this list! Whatever you decide this Phoenix Ranger promises to make it a reality!"

Her eyes lit up. Nanako looked over this list. Going to the Zoo, go-carting, visiting the playground, learning to bake, a trip to the movies, fishing at the flood plain, collecting bugs or stickers, even stealing the moon among other things. "I can really choose any of the things on this list and your promise to come do them with me?"

"A Phoenix Ranger never lies!" He posed with a thumbs up.

Then suddenly heard a doorbell ring. It was Chie at the door. "What is she doing here?" Yu wondered. He pointed at the clamp on his mouth. The Ranger sighed and unlocked the spring shut mouth trap. "Hey what's up?"

"Cool, you're home!" Chie exclaimed.

"Hi Chie. How do you know where I live?" Yu asked. "That's not creepy at all." He added.

"Maybe she's the kidnapper." Phoenix Ranger put in.

"Never mind that. If you're free today, do you want to go Junes and- Who the heck is that?"

They posed. "I am Phoenix Ranger Featherman R!"

"...Ok. Yukiko and Yosuke are coming too obviously. I tried calling Perry but from the sound of it he's too busy." Chie said. She turned her attention to Nanako, "Hey, Nanako-chan, you want to come?"

"I can come?" She asked nervously.

"Of course you can." Chie replied.

"You are allowed, you know." Yu nodded. "But you might wanna tell Featherman what you want to do."

"Oh yeah." She stepped back. "Mr. Phoenix Ranger," She began. He listened in close ready to act. "Can I ride on your back while we go to Junes?"

"Of course." He said shakily. Of all the things she wanted to do on the list. None the less the Ranger picked her up and placed the girl on his back while they all walked to Junes. Yosuke had just finished his shift for the afternoon and sat down with everybody. When he sat down he cocked his head wondering why the hell Nanako had been brought to such a boring place on her Golden Week no less.

"I love Junes!" Nanako grinned.

"That's great." Yosuke was surprised. "At least we brought a smile to someone's face. But I'm sure your whole family had something else planned right?"

Yu nodded but Nanako quickly answered with a small frown on her face. "We were going to go and have boxed lunches though."

"I can cook pretty well." Chie lied.

"I doubt that. I bet Nanako-chan's mom cooks a whole load of tasty things."

"I can cook too." Yukiko jumped in."

"I guess Yu and Perry do majority of the cooking then. I see you two walking home together almost everyday am I right?" Yu nodded.

Yu pulled Yosuke and the group closer. "Try to be mum about the whole mom things. Nanako's mom died in an accident not too long ago." Yosuke clenched his teeth at being so dumb, he was acting like...

"I'm sorry Nanako-chan."

"It's fine after all I've got-"

"I have returned!" He fell from the sky. The Ranger limped over towards Nanako. "I have fetched you an ice cream cone. Please accept it." He finished falling over onto the ground.

"What's he doing?" Yosuke said. Chie leaned in. "Oh...so Mr. Phoenix Ranger would you mind going to get me some food from Aiya's I'm starved."

"How about you eat a big back of di-chips! I meant chips!"

"Yeah gotta censor yourself around Nanako-chan don't you? Bet that outfit's probably frying you too, I can see the sweat filtering out." Chie and Yosuke were both teasing him. "But that's ok if only a little heat is enough to stop a Mighty Phoenix Ranger from completing his task then I guess he's not all the awesome anyway."

"Why do you guys have to ruin everything?" Perry coughed taking the helmet off.

"You're just look like a total moron with that cape on I'm sorry!" Perry was fully prepared to strangle the life out of Yosuke.

"Good things these gloves don't leave finger prints."

Ignoring the two of them the group returned their attention to Nanako. She couldn't contain her laughter. "But now I have two Big bros!" Nanako said cheerfully speaking about Yu. It made them both happy to hear Nanako saying that. Immediately Perry stopped strangling Yosuke and ran over to Nanako.

"Ah! I've got a little sister now! I always wanted a sibling!"

"Never pegged Perry for the doting type." Chie said as Nanako was tossed into the air.

"He'd be a really great dad I bet." Yukiko giggled.

* * *

After Golden week had concluded hell was ready for them. It was the day of exams. The four days of exams were a bore beyond belief. Most questions were the exact ones asked in class. Jiriya was flying around the classroom gathering bits and pieces of answers for Yosuke. The persona user denied all of it as cheating was the last thing on his mind.

Chie looked like she was about to overload will all the questions but Tomoe comforted her. Chie's persona then commenced beating the hell out of Jiriya for doing something so dishonorable. Izangi looked over the papers whenever Yu was done so that he could learn a bit more about the world he was in. Konohana did a beautiful dance for her master whenever a section was done. On the final day Perry and Orpheus were glad just to be done.

He wanted to go talk with Yu but the moment he tried he was gone. Before going home Yu explained why he had been out during their afternoon classes. He was hanging out with Ai. That night after the trivia show had gone off a report on biker gangs was on. Young men, recklessly riding their motorcycles, disturbing the peace of a quiet rural town. Our special report took a turn for the worse when one of the leaders attacked the camera crew!"

"The hell are you doing here?" The kid yelled.

Dojima dropped his newspaper and locked his vision onto the screen. "That voice."

"This ain't a show! Get bent!"

The elder man shook his head. "Still up to the same old tricks?

"Do you know him, Dad?" Nanako asked.

Dojima sighed. "Well, I know him through work. His name is Kanji Tatsumi. He's been crushing biker gangs in the area since middle school. He is quite the handful. Though I thought he got into a high school and started attending class."

"Goodness that blur sure is pointless. You can tell who it is pretty easily. The guy's family runs a textile shop. I think what happened is he was after the local biker gangs because the noise kept his mother up at night." Dojima told them.

"That's sweet." Perry nodded. "If he wasn't so um...brute about it I'd call him a hero." The bikers he had taken out were beaten and bruised so badly that probably their mothers could not have recognized them.

"It's a nice gesture I'll agree, but its way too violent. At this rate, his mother is going to have to apologize again." Dojima said.

Nanako told them, "Oh, the weather report is showing on the bottom. It's going to rain tomorrow. I'll make sure to hang the laundry inside the house."

* * *

The quiet buzz of the screen. The Midnight Channel was on. The image appeared on the TV. It wasn't exactly focused, but from the vague image it showed a boy was punching around like he was trying to beat up invisible enemies. It seemed maybe like the boy who saw on the TV. Yu started the conference call. "Did you see that?" Yosuke asked.

"No I was to busy looking at this recording of Yukiko." Perry put in.

"Ok be serious. I'm guessing that its probably Kanji Tatsumi." Yu said.

"Yeah, I thought so too. I knew I saw him somewhere before. It was on that special report that the TV was showing. He's one scary dude. He frightened off the whole camera crew."

"Well, we have a lead to go off on finally. So should we try to meet up at our Special Headquarters tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"Okay, I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Oh, I forgot something. By the way, it doesn't really matter, but I have a question I want to ask you guys just for the heck of it."

"Secrets? Dish! Dish! Dish!"

"Calm down there housewife. It's something I've been meaning to ask you about… So what do you think about Yukiko and Chie? I mean, which do either of you like?"

Yu shook his head. "Should I really tell Yosuke?" He thought, "Not like he'll tell anyone. Ok I will but only if Perry says something first."

"What? Why do I have to do it...whatever it doesn't matter. If I had to say it's be neither of them. I like somebody with some mystery hanging around them know what I mean?"

"Oh somebody? Does that mean you don't have a preference on girls or guys?"

"Shut your whole Yosuke. Your turn Yu."

"I guess that it would be Yukiko." Yu said.

"Ahh… I didn't know you'd be up for the Amagi Challenge." Yosuke said, "Well… Good luck!"

"Hey don't you dare hang up motherfucker. We both said it now its your turn."

"Well..." He chuckled. " Ro tell you the truth, I kind of like Chie. She's a bit rough around the edges but hey she's got a cute face." Yosuke responded. "That all you wanted housewife."

"I outta go for Chie now since you said that shit."

"Ah come on man don't be a dick."

"It was a joke." Perry yawned.

"Right, but don't worry, this is just between the guys." Yosuke told him. "Promise I won't go blabbing."

"Good, well night guys." Yu ended the call.

_~The Next Day~_

After school and a long conversation the group came together and headed for Tatsumi textiles. When they arrived at the store, a short young man with a blue shirt and pants was talking to Kanji's mother. What exactly they were talking about could not be deciphered as they only had arrived at the last few moments of their conversation.

"Hello." Yukiko said as she walked in.

Kanji's mother glowed. "Ahh… Yuki-chan, how nice to see you again."

"Well then, if you will excuse me, Ma'am," the young man said as he walked out. He was talking to Kanji's mother before Yukiko and the others had arrived.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help more."

"It's all right. You have given me plenty to think about. Thank you."

"Wait," The group turned to speak with Kanji's mother. "It is you! Hey dude!"

"Hey dude?" They turned around. "My," They tilted their hat down. "Its you. The person I met on the train a month or so ago."

"Yeah," He chuckled. "M-my name's Perry by the way. Last time we talked I didn't get the chance to ask for your name and I just gave you mine and all so uh, I was wondering if I could get yours. Haha. Why am I laughing so much?" He said to himself.

"Maybe its because you like him?"

"Orpheus shut your mouth!" Perry coughed twice. "I was just wondering if you know if you weren't to busy would you like to go catch a movie or something? My motorcycle's going to be here in a few days and I thought what the heck seems like a good chance to use it!"

Naoto gulped but still kept a poker face. "I must decline. At the moment I am far too busy with my investigation to concern myself with matters of fun. Why did you say you were investigating things!" Naoto scolded himself.

"O-oh what're you investigating? If you don't mind me asking."

"Nothing you need concern yourself with." The young man waved while walking away. "Stay safe civilian."

Perry palmed his forehead with anger. "I think I understand him a little better but...what's wrong with me dammit? I just let him talk to me like I was some kid. Don't let that happen again, the next time I see that guy-" Perry clenched his fist. He took a breath. "Where the hell did that come from?" He held his head.

"There he is." They walked outside. "Why are you outside talking to yourself." Yu asked. The group filled Perry in on the information he had missed when inside the shop. It was in accordance with the cloth they saw inside, possibly linked with Ms. Yamano and that room in the TV. Walking down the street Yukiko noticed someone.

"Hmm...It's Kanji-kun," She said.

"Quick! hide!" Yosuke said.

"Give me one reason why."

"You're not fooling anyone, you know?" Chie as they all hid by the mailbox.

Kanji was talking to the slender young man that was talking to his mother earlier. "Tomorrow's fine with me," Kanji said. He seemed nervous, "Huh, school? Of course I'm going to school."

"Then I'll meet you at the gates after school tomorrow." Naoto said.

Kanji looked puzzled."Did he say he was interested? He's a guy, and I'm a guy. But, he's interested in me." He shook off the though and proceed towards his home again. Obviously he saw the others in their "hiding spot". His look turned to rage when he saw them looking at him. "Huh, what the hell are you pricks looking at?" Kanji yelled at them.

Yu, Chie, Yukiko, and Yosuke ran away. "Hm..."

"Aintcha gonna run?"

"So you're Kanji...I wonder which one of us is stronger."

Kanji raised his fist. "Wanna find out." He was raring to go.

Perry gazed into his eyes for a moment. He looked bakc at the ground and sighed. "Sorry about that." He laughed. "Don't mind what I just said." He ran off. "I can feel the Shinji in him."

_~Tomorrow~_

"Has the target arrived at school?" Chie asked.

"Yes, Ma'am, Visual ID confirmed. "Yosuke said, "Target arrived in-zone near the end of mess break with mother-issued rations in hand. His current status: In the bathroom, fixing his hair. The target was acting nervous! He then spotted me but I left before he had a chance to pick on me."

"Before he had a chance to pick on you what're you five?" Perry joked.

"I wonder what kind of plans they made. It didn't seem like he knew that boy very well." Yukiko said.

"Yeah, I think there is something more subtle. Oh he's here!"

"D you guys not understand what stealth mission means?" Yu groaned.

When Kanji walked up past the front gates, he was confronted by the slim young man who had just walked up to Kanji. "I didn't keep you waiting, I hope?" He asked.

Kanji choked up. "No, I just got here myself too." The both of them walked away from the school. Kanji was following the man in blue. They were headed towards the floodplains it seemed.

"What in the world was that?" Yosuke asked.

"I bet its that guy. He's got some...hold on people."

"Are you speaking from experience Perry?"

"No I mean yes but...ugh."

"We do need to hurry after them!" Yu rushed ahead.

"Right! We'll lose them, if we don't go after them." Chie said.

"Okay, let's split into two groups." Yosuke suggested. "That okay with everyone? One can watch the store, the other group can tail Kanji himself."

"Ok. So, how should the teams be arranged?" Chie asked.

Yu immdiately seized the moment. "I'll go with Yukiko. Perry, Chie, and Yosuke will be the team trailing Kanji." Yu said.

"Wait a second why are Perry and Yosuke on the same team?" Chie asked again.

"I think I understand where Yu is coming from. He's basically balanced out your group! He knows that Chie and Perry are ok with each other but Perry and Yosuke don't get along too well but then again Yosuke is bad with Chie so by adding Perry to the mix everything balances out! Things would be better with Yosuke in their group!"

"What's wrong with me!" He was offended. "Whatever." He pouted.

"Fine, fine." Chie said, "Let's hurry! They're almost out of sight!"

* * *

"Of all the things you have in your room you don't have binoculars." Chie almost yelled.

"I'm not a friggin' pervert Chie what would I need binoculars for!?" Perry threw back.

"Will you two stop bickering!" Yosuke shut the both up. Kanji and the young man were walking down the floodplain with the tailing group following them.

"Man, this is weird." Chie said, hiding behind a tree.

"Yeah. I bet hidings even worse with someone riding your ass. Does that suck Tomoe?"

"What're you talking about! Chie turn around!" Yosuke was down for the count again. Jiriya was down with him.

"Not cool Perry-bro!" Jiriya whined.

Now that he had fucked over Yosuke for the day Perry returned his thoughts to the mission. "Yeah, we definitely stand out."

Yosuke, now recovered, said, "Weird, what about them is weird?"

"I don't know how to put it. Maybe it's just my imagination. Hey, how do you think the others are doing?" Chie asked.

"I don't know. He's probably hitting on Yukiko as we speak." Yosuke answered. He knew that answer already.

"Well, no. He's not like you. Yukiko doesn't seem to be interested in stuff like that anyways. Wait, are you saying he's interested in her?" Chie asked.

"Yosuke do you like your balls being splattered?"

"Well obviosuly not!" Now he had to worry about two people busting his balls. "Well to answer you Chie I don't know. We don't really talk about that kind of stuff anyway." Yosuke knew he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Now I'm even more suspicious. You know something, don't you?" Chie looked inquisitively at him.

"I seriously don't know. It's not like we've been hanging out that long." Yosuke defended himself. Yosuke shook his head. "Yu is going to kill me. Not if Perry doesn't...where is he by the way?" He asked aloud.

"The hell are you two doing?" Kanji asked.

"Oh, you see...We are just two crazy lovebirds!" Yosuke said nervously.

"What do you mean bird?" Chie said.

"Play along, birdbrain!" as Yosuke stepped on her foot.

"Didn't I see you guys yesterday?" Kanji questioned them.

"It just happened that we were walking behind you. It was only pure coincidence. It happens our houses are that way, we'll be going now."

Chie looked at them. "Look, we weren't planning on getting in your guys' way, and there is nothing strange about it, either."

"Strange?" Kanji looked shocked.

Yosuke yelled at Chie, "Why can't you keep your big mouth shut?"

Perry was looking on. The moment he saw Kanji break away he was gone. "Those two colossal fucking idiots. Good think I brought my binoculars." He popped out of the tree. "Ow! Sorry who did I land on- oh...sup dude."

Naoto opened up his eyes. "You're quite hard."

"No I'm not I swear I'm as flaccid as the day I was born!" He helped the young detective to his feet. "Wait. Remember yesterday." He thought. "So you gonna tell me why you're hanging around Kanji all of a sudden."

"Hm. And I'll tell you again its something you need not concern yourself with."

"Well its just that, oh I don't know, you're kind of suspicious. People in town are on high alert for the not friendly murdering sort and some person I've never seen around town is hanging out with a resident." He shrugged. "Just saying."

"Is that so? I'll have you know that I am a local Inaban myself. Though I may have left for some years my childhood was spent in this town. If anyone is not a local face it is yourself. That being said why are you so insistent on stalking Kanji? Maybe you're not friendly murdering sort?"

"Let's just say I'm attracted to danger. Vice versa is also true." He scoffed. "I'm just trying to protect people."

"Interfering with my case will prove counterproductive. You would be wise to stay out of these affairs; lest you want to be put on a watch list as a suspect."

"Are you trying to make me scared tiny mouse?"

"Tiny mouse?"

"If you wanna find the murderer so badly then you're gonna have to do better than point a finger. Maybe I am the murderer."

"Then I'll be personally sure to bring you down. Just like you did to me in chess." Naoto finished silently. "Even if you aren't I still intend on finding them. This is something that only those with my realm of intelligence can do."

"Only those with your realm of intelligence. I've been around the block a few times myself." He stated. "Ok, I think I understand. So for this link," Perry smiled. "Then let's make it a game."

"A game?" Naoto turned back around. "I assure you that this time you will lose."

"Its simple which one of us can find the murderer first. I'm betting my pride that it'll be me."

"Fine." The young man accepted. "When you lose try not to cry too much." He was gone.

"That kid just brings out the fire in me. I feel like that's good but...I'm showing my other emotions too much again."

"Perry we gotta go!" Yosuke and Chie whisked by to pick him up.

Kanji was still chasing them. "Wait, Dammit! Hey! Are you guys listening!?" As he chased all three of them around the floodplains. "It seriously ain't like that!" Kanji yelled.

"Yosuke time to take one for the team!"

"I agree!"

"Screw you guys!" When they finally got away they returned empty handed to Yukiko and Yu with no information.

"We regret to inform you, that our mission failed." Chie said.

"There was nowhere to hide." Yosuke said.

"There were plenty of places to hide but you two weren't thinking outside the box enough." Perry raised a finger. "After Kanji saw you guys I dropped into a manhole then went around and ended up on a bridge. I was kind of far away so I jumped into a tree to observe and that's when you guys found uh...why do you two look so mad?"

"You didn't think to tell us your master plan!?" Chie and Youske yelled.

"I thought you two would be fine!"

Yukiko looked back at the textile shop. The day had not been an entire waste. "Well, let's wait here a little longer. Maybe Kanji-kun will come home."

"Yeah..." Yosuke said discarding Perry's body.

"Somebody help me." He begged from inside the trashcan.

"I wonder if it's a good idea depending on what happened with them." Yu said. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kanji asked at seeing Yosuke and Chie. "You are those stupid lovebirds I just saw."

"We are not a couple!" Chie exclaimed with emphasis.

Kanji threw his arm to the side angrily. "Why are you assholes following me around? Damn it, what the hell is going on? I ain't saying this is your guys' fault. But damnit." He sighed. Kanji looked worn out.

Yosuke asked Kanji, "Hey, mind if we ask you something? Has anything strange happened to you lately?"

Kanji looked confused. "Huh, strange?" Yosuke had stepped on a landmine. He then started to get mad again. "What's this "strange" stuff, huh? Are you saying I'm strange?"

"Huh, no... I didn't mean..."

"You shitheads better get the hell out of my face, or I'm taking you down!" Kanji yelled.

"Wait...Why?" Yosuke asked.

"I look like I'm joking!?" Kanji yelled again.

Kanji started to chase them, and they all ran as fast as they could except. "Jesus Christ it smells in there? Hey where'd my asshole friends run off to?" Kanji walked up to him. "Are you going to take me down?" Perry asked.

"If you don't run… I'm going to take your ass down!" Kanji yelled at him.

"Hey man I heard the things my friends were saying." He wiped some of the grime off of himself. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll have a group of friends not too before long who'll accept you for who you are. Whatever quirks you have and all." He smiled. "And again sorry about yesterday there's just sometimes this competitive spirit that takes over me. See ya." He snapped this lid back down and rolled down the street after his friends.

"...Weird dude." Kanji walked back into his house.

"Urgh… Too much running," Chie said. She was sucking in air by the mouthful.

Yosuke looked at them as he took a deep breath and said, "Well, nothing happened today, so I guess everything is okay."

"Wait, it has been a few days since he has appeared on the Midnight Channel though," Yukiko said.

Yu said, "So, if something is going to happen, it will be soon."

"Then we can't let our guard down. We'll have to check up on him tomorrow," Yukiko said.

"Looks like we've got no choice. Let's go home, I'm wiped..." Chie said.

A trashcan stopped next to them. "Must suck to be you nerds! While you were all running your asses off I took the smartest way and was whisked away by a trashcan!"

"Why is a trashcan talking to us?"

"You think I am a mere trashcan!? But it is I Perry!" He crawled out just to see that everyone was gone again. "Where are you dicks running off to!?"

"You stink!" They said together.

_~Midnight~_

It was raining at midnight. Perry sat down on his couch recollecting the past few days events. He felt strange. Like things he previously was so well at keeping under wraps was seeping out. He took a pill from his bottle and meandered over towards the sink to splash his face with water. "I'm fine." He tried assuring himself. Just as he walked back a picture showed on the channel. The picture showed a brown and steamy background and then Kanji appeared. He was wearing nothing but a small towel around his lower area.

"Hel-Lo, dear viewers...It is time for "Bad, Bad Bathhouse"! Tonight I'll introduce a superb site for those searching for sublime love that surpasses the separations of the sexes! I'm your host, Kanji Tatsumi, serving you this scandalously special sneak-in report! Goodness gracious! Just imagine the things that could happen to me in there. Well then, let's get this show on the road."

Kanji proceeded to run off into the whatever it was. Orpheus had to shake Perry to get him out of the severely creeped out state he was in. "Ok so I'm not coming in to help this time."

"Why not?"

"Did you not see what was on the TV?"

"Don't be such a girl Perry." Yosuke said.

"Ok Yosuke you go pucker your butt hole for whatever shadows are in there. I ain't going!"

"You need to calm down Perry." Yu began.

"But hey looks like we were right. Though that was weird as hell it was Kanji. We guessed right, but he still slipped through our fingers." Yosuke moaned. "We could have avoided heading into the T.V and almost dying again."

"That's half the fun man!"

"There's nothing we can do now, but go forward."

"If only we held our ground and stayed there a little longer," Yosuke said, "In any case, the place that was behind him… What do you think it was?"

"Duh bathhouse."

"Hell no I'm not going in there."

"Oh now you're on my side!"


	9. Too Manly

**Chapter 9: Too Manly**

"Ow!" The door to the Velvet room flew open. A person stepped out. "Geez that had quite literally never happened before. Oh it's you, the new girl."

"Stupidjerkface?"

"My name is Perry. What the heck are you doing out of there don't you live in there?"

"Well I do but the place is so damn stuffy."

"I mean I imagine it would be the place is a car after all. Not like the elevator the place was biggity big."

"What are you talking about?"

"It was before your time young one. Anyway since you're out and about and I've got nothing to do since everyone seems to be busy right now wanna hangout?"

"Bet that was a mouthful?" She crossed her arm and walked past him. Perry decided that her actions were her way of saying 'Yes.'. The only people she knew around here were Igor, Margret, him, and Yu so since Yu was indisposed Perry was her only option. "Y'know this place. I feel kind of weird. It's like nostalgic, the smell and all."

"You do live right next to this shop you do now that right?"

"Yeah I do but...it I never noticed some of the things here before. A steak skewer." Marie dashed over to the shop and asked, more so ordered, the lady to give her one of the skewers. The woman asked for three hundred and twenty yen. "Theww hunnert twin... Bleh. That's hard to say."

Perry sighed and walked up to the counter. He bought one and handed the other to the girl. "You do know," He took a bite out of his food. "That you need money to pay for things right. The world isn't a Utopia where people are nice to each other all the time. Well not yet...not til I find a way to get a Death Note at least." He joked.

"You need money to buy things? Maybe I can ask the nose to give me some."

"Like an allowance?"

"Illaoince?"

"You are butchering the English language."

"Yo Perry! What're you doing over-HELLO!" Yosuke slid down next to them. "Who's this!?"

"Would you believe me if I said she was my little sister?"

"Don't joke like that I'll tell Nanko that you're cheating on her." Yosuke laughed.

"We're not dating nor are we married!"

"Aside from him let me say it's nice to meet you. I'm Yosuke Hanamura, one of his partners."

"Like close friend not sexual."

"Why did you emphasize that part?"

"Because after what I saw on the TV last night I'm not taking any chances!"

"Um..." She began. "I'm Marie."

"So Marie-chan, mind if I eat with you guys?" They sat down in ate with one another. "So Marie-chan what do you think of the local specialty?"

"Hm." She thought. "It was tough, hard to bite into, and got cold while it was in my mouth. But all in all it was pretty delicious."

"You sound like you were born yesterday do you know how to use adjectives?" Perry asked.

"Well excuse me for not knowing some things!" She pouted.

"She's a pretty strange kid huh? Guess there's the mystery you were looking for huh?"

He groaned. The three continued their small chat for a time until suddenly Yosuke jumped up from his sheet. He had forgotten his house key back at Junes. He said goodbye to his friends and went off. Perry checked his phone it was around the time he went to the Dojima household, he wanted to say goodbye to Maire but the moment he took his eyes off her the girl was gone.

Since she was connected to the Velvet room and had duties to help him on this journey there would come a moment when he needed her. He couldn't just leave her alone. After searching for a few minutes he eventually caught her trail and ended up on the hill overlooking town. This was the same place he, Yosuke, and Yu came to every now and again.

"There's so many shades of green her." Perry was panting. This girl could run fast. "I fly as well, lost as the day, Farewell to you, moon of the night."

"What're you reciting poetry?" He took a seat on the nearby bench. "Or were you making some?"

"No! No! I wasn't doing either of those things! ShutupIhateyouyoustupidjerk! D-don't snoop on me!" She was blushing.

"What the heck calm down!" He bopped her on the head. "Now are you about done looking around I kinda have to-stop running everywhere damn it!" She stopped at the fencing that let people look over the town.

"It's so big!" Not really. "Lookin at this place makes me feel so happy! Not because you're here or anything."

"Friggin' Tsundere types." He crossed his arms. "But you did have fun right?" She nodded. "Good, then I guess hanging out with you wasn't such a waste of time after all."

"You'll take me to more places right? I want to see more of this town."

He shrugged. "Yeah. But not right now. I've got someone at home who's expecting me to make dinner for them tonight. She's probably getting hungry."

"Is it that Nanako person? She's your girlfriend right?"

"She's not!" From the feeling he just got it was almost as if Marie was relieved to hear it. Those nostalgic words echoed in his ears washing him over with the bliss of connecting with another person. "You weirdo." He took her hand. "Let's get you back to the Velvet room none of the staff are allowed to have extended breaks as long as I'm around."

"What gives you the right to order me around?"

"Duh this is my journey!" He laughed. "And this train doesn't stop so hop back on or risk getting left behind!"

* * *

Their next few days passed by excruciatingly slow with test results being shown and slowly climbing up in the bathhouse. Chie and Yosuke even after being publicly humiliated were still down on themselves. The other three members of the party had all scored in the top three, without even studying that hard. They kept this fact to in their minds as it would surely aggravate their failing friends.

"This steamy bathhouse," Yu shuttered. "Surprised we made it up so far."

"I'm surprised Yosuke hasn't turned tail and run yet."

"I could say the same to you Mr. 'I'm not going anywhere near that place.'"

"After hearing 'Come here pussycat.' as I walked into his place I think it's fair. Not like the girls have anything to be worried about."

"Why's that?" Chie and Yukiko asked.

"You're girls."

"So?"

"From what we have seen and heard Kanji...swings that way. Know what I mean."

"Oh." Chie nodded. Yukiko still looked a bit confused so Chie told her. She also answered with, "Oh."

"Anyway Ted," Yosuke began. "How close are we to Kanji?"

"I think he should be just beyond this door."

"Alright then I think the only fair thing to do is-" Everyone opened the door at the same time not bothering to let him finish. "Well that worked better than I hoped." They had all had enough awkwardness over these excursions.

"_Welcome to Man's World!_ _This place is heating up from the sudden entry of a fine young man. To celebrate this encounter, I've prepared a special stage tonight! A single match with no time limit. Who will be left standing at the end? Now, pour out your hot blood and guts!" _Everyone felt their spine's tingle at these words. A bunch of oiled up wrestlers were before them.

"Well this wasn't how I wanted my first time to be but oh well." Needless to say the group had to pull back after that.

* * *

"That fox is a real piece of shit you know that right?"

"I know but how else are we going to get healed? I ran out of cash yesterday so we won't be able heal today."

"Then we'll just have to bust our way to the top this time!" Chie pumped her fist. The voices were getting worse. The themes of the bathhouse continued to get raunchier and raunchier all of them aimed at things that could happen to them in a place like this.

"These voices are really starting to creep me out. Why do they keep talking about you three guys making out." Yukiko asked.

"All the steam seems to be coming from here?" The students had all partially disrobed they were sweating like dogs. "It's Kanji. I sense him here!" Teddie said.

"Are we ready?" Yu puffed his shirt.

"As ready as we'll ever be. I think if I have to spend one more day in this steam that I'll get sick." The group mumbled in agreement. With sweaty palms they opened up the door. The room was dripping with condensation and in the middle of it all, where the steam gathered was Kanji and his shadow.

"There they are!" Chie yelled.

"Kanji-kun! Are you okay?" Yukiko clenched her hands together.

"Kanji!" Yosuke yelled.

Yu stood in the front. "Kanji, we came. We're gonna pull out now."

"You did that on purpose."

"I… I…" Kanji stuttered over every word, it was like he had just gotten here himself. Without the glasses he supposed that he may have been stumbling around just a floor or two ahead of them. He looked back at his shadow unwilling to believe the image he saw.

_"Oh, come now, enough with this charade. Isn't it awful to deceive people? To decide yourself…? What's so bad to do what I want to do?"_

"That has nothin' to do with it." Kanji stated.

_"I'm what you really want, aren't I?"_

"Hell no!"

_"Oh, how I hate girls… So arrogant and self-centered! They cry if you get angry, they gossip behind your back, they spread nasty lies. They look at me like I'm some… some disgusting THING and say that I'm a weirdo. Laughing at me, all the while. "You like to sew? What a queer!" "Painting is so not you!" "But you're a guy!" "You don't act like a guy!" "Why don't you act more manly?" What does it mean to be "manly"? What does it mean to be "a guy"? Girls are so scary…"_

"Well he's not wrong there." The boys all agreed.

"I ain't scared of 'em!" He lied.

"_Just a little more," _The shadow concluded. _"__Men are much better, __They'd never say those awful, degrading things. Yes, I vastly prefer men."_

"To hell with that! What makes you think you think I can say that shit to my face?!" Kanji yelled at the Shadow.

Kanji's Shadow looked confident, _"Why, you're me, and I'm you. You do know that, don't you?"_

"No, Nuh-uh! No way! There is no way in hell that you're me!" Kanji yelled.

The Shadow started laughing as purple flames started engulfing him, _"You're me, and there is no denying it!"_

The shadow buffed up more muscular, black and white, and covered in roses with half of a Kanji sticking out. "It's symbolic." Perry thought. "It's a moment like these when I'm severely freaked out that I wonder, what could I have done to stop this. Everything points to a logical conclusion but," He drew his blade and gun. "That would take all the fun out of things!"

_"Ooh who's this cutie!?" _Perry retreated and glanced at the door. Sensing what he and his persona wanted to do the group grabbed Orpheus and Perry and forced them to stay in the room.

"Kanji-kun!" Yukiko pulled his body back to a safe location.

"_I am a shadow… The true self!" _the transformed Kanji proclaimed, _"I'm just being true to myself… And that's why… I'll get rid of anything in my way." _The Shadow threw two large crosses on the ground next to him.

"Are these Kanji-kun's true feelings? If so...it's only right that we accept him!" Yukiko said to the others.

"That's up for him to decide not us."

Yosuke seemed adamant otherwise, "This isn't really him. It's just his emotions going haywire."

The Shadow stared them down. _"This has nothing to do with you guys anymore! Didn't I say I'm gonna get rid of you?"_

"Tomoe!"

"Konohana Sakuya!"

"Jiraiya!"

"Orpheus!"

"Izanagi!"

"Umm… guys," Teddie looked at them, "There's two other Shadows. They smell like their names are Nice guy and Tough guy."

"You can smell what their names are?" Perry shook the thought. "Yukiko and Chie you two take care of them!"

"Why?" Chie asked.

"I don't want those things touching me."

But the battle "plan" proved fruitless. Every attack Chie and Yukiko made that ever luckily connected just brushed of the two guys. They were begging for more. "Crap. Guys we need help over here!"

"Orpeus hit'em with Agidyne!" The guys screamed out in pleasure.

"We were trying to tell you that from the looks of it these guys absorb fire attacks. I don't know what to do. And these guys aren't helping!" Yosuke and Yu were still holding off Kanji's shadow.

"Wait a second. Yukiko! Chie! Come here!" He ordered. "Hold out your hands...I knew it." A card formed.

"Whoa what's this?"

"I feel like I'm overflowing with power!" Yukiko said excitedly.

"Don't worry about it. Just crush it at the same time alright."

They did. _Twin Dragons! _Tomoe and Konohana Sakuya flew in front of their users. With Tomoe's naginata and Konohana's fan a circle appeared around the two guys. A symbol of Yin and Yang formed around them, then a golden dragon materialized as well. It sunk into the ground devouring both of the shadows! "We did it!"

"Thanks for coming back to the real fight. Took you long enough."

"Quit your bitching." Yukiko healed Yu and Yosuke.

The shadow was annoyed. All the damage he had one to the pair had gone down the drain in a matter of moments. _"I've already made my decision to go through with this. Get out of my way… or I'll crush you! This'll do the trick!__" _The steam turned stagnant, it turned purple.

"This guy just poisoned us? Are you kidding me?" Yu coughed. "We've got to end this now!"

The shadow swiped the group sending them barreling to other sides of the room. The group hit the shadow with their wide array of moves but nothing seemed to do the trick, they could feel their lives slowly slipping away.

_"Hotter! Hotter! Need some water!" _Rang in Perry's ears. _"Wonder how you're gonna get out of this one? Or maybe this is the end of your rope." _His shadow was looking down from the rafters a smug look on it's face. _"Well keep trying your hardest even though that's never amounted to anything! Haha! Have fun being all alone again." _It disappeared.

"Media!" Yukiko was trying to keep the group in decent shape. Everyone struggled to their feet.

_"You're all on your last legs. How about I finish you off with this!" _A storm entered the room lightning struck all around them.

"Chie we could try using that move again."

"Don't bother. We're gonna need something a little heavier hitt-ugh!" Kanji's shadow grabbed Perry refusing him to let go.

"Perry!" Everyone sent their Personas only to be swatted away like flies. "Is this really the end?"

"No way." Yu bolstered himself again. "I've got this." He held out a new card. His eys brimming with strength. "I'll protect you this time." He crushed it. "Mada! Knock'em flat! With a powered up Agidyne!" The drunken deity with all of its hands formed a massive fireball engulfing Kanji's shadow. It turned it's attention from Perry to Yu.

_"You're a feisty one aren't you!?" _

"I am. Now how's about you leave that guy alone and take me on." He said confidently.

_"Let's see you sweat then!" _Yu's knees unbuckled like jelly. He had bet everything that the last attack would take him out.

"I don't need someone to protect me." The fire relit. "Attis!" Perry held out his bleeding hand. "Megido!" The room turned white. Perry hunched over. Holding himself in pain. He downed a few of his pills, the feeling passed. The shadow was down finally.

"Kanji." Yukiko was the first to see him get up.

"Wait, Yukiko! Something is wrong!" Yosuke warned her.

The Shadow had staggered to his feet and faced them. Teddie was shocked, "It's still coming at us! Kanji is still rejecting it."

"Please no." Perry pleaded. "That was all the power I had."

"With this many people watching? Who can blame him?" Yu said.

The Shadow looked at them, _"Such a passionate approach…"_

"What!?" Yosuke yelled at the Shadow.

_"I think that the four of you would make wonderful boyfriends!"_

"Stop it! You've got it all wrong!" Yosuke yelled. "Please for the love of god someone talk some sense into Kanji!"

"No please I'm too tired to resist."

"I can't keep fighting like this." Yu collapsed.

Kanji looked at the Shadow. "Enough...Stop...What the hell are you blabbering about?"

The Shadow was dismayed as it whined, _"I don't care who... Won't someone, anyone, please accept me?"_

Kanji was losing it. "Stop it!"

"_Accept me for who I am!"_

"Whoa! I really don't swing that way," Yosuke said. He obviously was very uncomfortable at where this was going.

"I said stop it!" Kanji smashed his fist into his shadow's face sending it onto the ground. "Tch, can't believe something like that is inside of me." Kanji said.

"Well at least he knows." Yukiko helped Yu to his feet.

"It's a start sure." Chie helped Perry. "But I know that we're all burned out from the steam, poison, and the beatings. Hopefully he won't say anything too crazy."

"Kanji...do you understand then?" Jiriya cast over healing aura for the team. They all sighed of relief as the poison left their system and a few of their wounds closed up.

Kanji scratched the back of his head, not knowing what to say. With some thought he finally spoke. "Yeah, I know... I've known all this time I had something like you. It ain't a matter of guys or chicks. I'm just scared shitless of being rejected. I'm a total pansy who tries to make everyone hate me."

"You're not alone, Kanji." Yu said.

"We're all like that." Chie said in conjunction with Yu. For once Perry didn't put his two sense in.

Kanji was a little shocked at those comments but he looked at the Shadow, "C'mon, get up. Anyone who looks like me, I know they ain't so weak that they can't take a punch."

The Shadow slowly rose and got to his feet. "I already know that you're me," Kanji said, "You're me, and I'm you, dammit." The Shadow happily nodded, dispersing into in a light. In that light emerged his Persona. It was like a black robot with a skeleton spray painted on the front and back. It carried a lightning bolt. "Take-Mikazuchi." He fell over. "Voices, must be tired. No way I just heard that thing talk."

"Welcome to the club." The personas spoke to Kanji.

"I need some food." He mumbled.

"We need to get him out of here! If we get attacked by shadow we're sure as hell done for."

"Yeah spending hours in here day after day's taken its toll." Yosuke said. "Good thing we got him when we did."

* * *

Later than night in Perry's apartment. He sat watching TV as usual. Even Orpheus wasn't around this time. Thinking that made him feel happy. He looked forlornly down at his hand. It had happened twice. Trying to use his strongest personas had sent him into a severely weakened state. "Weak." He thought. "I'm becoming so weak." The string player solemnly played his lute on the roof knowing what was about to come.


	10. Camping Blues

**Chapter 10: Camping Blues**

After spending a week or so waiting for Kanji's full recovery the group brought him to Junes. They filled him in on all the unpleasant details they had gathered over their investigation. Kanji wiped his mouth and was finally ready to speak. "So someone's killing people with a TV? Wh-what's he doing, beating them to death?" Needless to say Perry was instantly enthralled by their new member, everyone else would take a while to warm up to him.

Their discussion continued, revolving around dates the victims were kidnapped but more importantly showed up on TV. They had a brand new ace in the hole. Though this was soon to be overshadowed as the school camping trip was coming around. Before that there was a little problem they had to deal with. "What do you put in curry again?" Chie asked.

"Oh my lord." Yu facepalmed himself. He leaned over to Perry. "You have cooking supplies don't you?"

"Yeah but we're gonna be hiking up a mountain. There's no way I'm bringing them up there while we are also picking up trash." He replied.

"Carrots, potatoes, onions... mushrooms, green peppers, and radishes?" Yukiko nodded.

Chie asked. "Are radishes the same as turnips?"

"Are you kidding me? Even Nanako knows that."

"She also knows how to farm properly."

"Curry's fine, right? I mean, it's practically our national food." Perry and Yu jumped at the sound of her voice. They were afraid that their voices were too loud and instinctively they turned and covered their boys in defense.

"We were going back and forth between ramen and curry, but we thought ramen might not be enough for you guys." Yukiko said.

"At least ramen would be so easy no one could screw it up." Yu thought.

"Hmm... I wonder what kind of ingredients Yosuke likes. I get the feeling he's really picky." Chie said.

A thought struck Yu's mind. He nudged his friend and got in close. "Perry call Yosuke now. We can probably get some actual ingredients in-"

"He's on another floor. Do you want me to ask him?" Yukiko asked. Yu and Perry felt their heart lightening maybe this excursion wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Nah, no need." Their hearts sunk again. "Plus, he said he needed to get ready for something," Chie asked.

She turned towards Chie. "You use potato starch for curry, right?"

"Uhh...Of course you do." She said proudly, despite not knowing.

"Otherwise, the sauce won't thicken." Yukiko said. The boy's eyes were bulging out of their heads from the sheer audacity of the ingredients but the worst was yet to come.

"Then we need potato starch and some flour, too?" Yukiko asked.

Chie asked. "There are different kinds of flour. Which should we get? All-purpose? Whole-wheat?"

"Whole wheat sounds healthy," Yukiko responded, "Let's get that one. Oh here they are." She smiled. Almost immediately something caught her eye causing her to turn to another section. "Chili peppers. It isn't curry if it isn't spicy."

Chie looked confused. "Well, let's just get everything that sounds right. Oh, how about some kimchi, and some ground pepper?"

Yukiko turned to another section, "There's two kinds though, black and white."

Chie looked impressed, "Whoa, way to go Yukiko. The Amagi family sure knows their stuff. Let's get both just in case."

"Oh yeah, we'll need some special ingredients too, to spice it up," Yukiko told Chie.

"Hmm... I remember seeing something on TV about that...I think it was chocolate, coffee, and yogurt? How about mint chocolate? I love that stuff," Chie responded. "I don't like coffee that much. I drink mocha though so let's get that."

Yukiko asked another question, "What about some seafood? That should make the sauce taste better."

They continued getting more and more ingredients. "I'm not eating any of that junk."

"You dare to incur the wrath of women?" Yu told him. His stomach fell into knots. "I can already feel myself dying."

"You're the one trying to barking up the Yukiko tree. If anyone needs to eat it's you." Sadly enough the night ended with the boys having to carry pounds and pounds if ingredients. The next day was the first day of the Camping Trip. Chie, Perry, Yukiko, Yosuke, and Yu were all in the same group. The degrees of trash ramped up crazily. First a few bits of trash to an entire motor engine. What could have happened up there?

"Jesus eh. I could have sworn we would have found a dead body next." Perry coughed. He fell over onto one of the tables and looked over to his friends.

Yosuke took a seat next to him rubbing his lower back."Ugh, picking up all that trash was murder on my back."

"Told you to lift with your legs."

"Don't think it would have mattered. I'm going to need to take a long bath when I go home. Maybe even head to the Amagi inn. Hm. Maybe this isn't so bad after all." Yu smiled internally.

Yosuke continued. "I can't believe someone threw away an entire engine. Dammit, people who litter should have to deal with their own garbage. But..." Yosuke got a whiff of the food being made. "Anyways, time for dinner. I'm starvin'. Guys, the girls are cooking for us. Even Yukiko is helping. Chie may not be good at a lot of things but with Yukiko helping there's no way it'll taste bad."

"Do you think that looks normal?" Chie whispered.

"I think it makes for a more...exotic taste?" Yukiko added. A sweat drop formed on both their brows as they scooped the gunk on to plates.

"You guys ready? Wait a sec where'd Perry-huh? You're eating ramen?" Perry returned to the table scarfing down ramen as quickly as he could. "Are you really going to pass up the opportunity to have Yukiko make you some food."

"I will never trust a teenage girl to make my food. I refuse to make the same mistake again." He said slurping.

Yu just looked down at the table. This would be all their funerals. He thought it would be best to save Yosuke the pain. All he could do is grip his friend's shoulder and hope his feeling would come through. "I'm excited too. This guy can eat his lame ramen."

"Oh Danny boy...the pipes the pipes are calling." Perry shook his head. "Well Yu I wish I could have known you more. Yosuke...wish I could have known about you a little less."

"Uh uh. No way any of your snark is gonna bring me down."

"Should we taste this?" Yukiko asked.

"I'll taste it Yukiko if you taste it first." Chie told Yukiko. Even the girls were scared by their own results.

"Oh man, here it comes!" Yosuke licked his lips as Chie and Yukiko came with the plates of 'curry'.

Chie timidly set the plates down. "Uhh… sorry for the wait. Um… We put a lot of love into it."

"Lot of death."

"Perry-kun you're eating too right?" Yukiko asked.

"Uh no no. I uh was getting pretty peckish and already scarfed down five no ten cups of ramen. Ha. Ha. Ha. D-don't mind me just make sure you enjoy it all yourselves."

"This guy can't appreciate the good things in front of him. But not me! Your words may have been cliched but awesome! Okay then, chow time!" Yosuke dug into the food. Yu and Perry had no choice but to turn around and avert their gaze. He took one bite of the food. "Urggh… blahh… Arggh…" Then promptly threw up the curry and fell over.

"Welp who wants to bury the body."

"I call dibbs on his playstation." Yu hurriedly said.

"You fuck."

"Uhh...Hey?" Chie was looking at Yosuke's response to the food.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

"Shit." Perry, Yu, Orpheus, and Izanagi said in tandem. "Let's go put away the shovels."

Yosuke screamed at them as he stood up. With a heart filled with anger he confronted the girls, "I mean what kinda..." In between each work he had to stop short to spit the purple food into the bush. "Curry's supposed to be really spicy or kinda mild. This just stinks!" Yosuke yelled. "It's gritty too!" Yosuke continued yelling. "It's somehow gritty and slimy. It's got squishy parts in it as well."

"Guessing that's the fish." Perry started.

"And the yogurt." Yu finished for him.

"It's so frickin' nasty I can't even swallow it," Yosuke continued.

Chie tried to defend herself, "Well, it just didn't mix too well. But it does offer a wide variety of textures."

Yu muttered to himself. "Textures that make you lose your lunch."

"It smells like Junpei's room too."

"It's nauseating." Yosuke replied to all of their comments.

"C'mon, it's not that bad!" Chie said. She was flustered by now. She had failed in her meal. "That's just your opinion!"

Yosuke turned to Yu. "I'm telling you as a friend… Don't do it, I wouldn't even joke about trying that slop."

"Come on, try it for us, Yu?" Yukiko asked.

They were looking at Yu. The only reason he would dare let it touch his mouth was Yukiko. "Only if Perry does it too."

"Why am I your bargaining chip!?" He asked. Perry shook the silver haired boy cursing his own bad luck.

"Perry..." Chie said nicely. "Mind trying it out for us." He could see Tomoe looming over her cracking her knuckles. He may be good at fighting but Chie's kicks were something to be feared by every man.

He picked up a spoon. "On three." They cried. "One...two...three..." Neither one at it. "You dick you weren't gonna-" Yosuke shoved the spoons down their throats. Te flavors all mixed into one. They could not even swallow it, and it came back out of their mouths forcing them to the ground. "Yosuke...please tell Nanako I'm sorry I didn't make it home."

The girls looked to each other with sad eyes. They put their food away as Hanako sat down with a pile of curry.

Chie apoligized. "We're sorry…"

"Sorry." Yukiko said.

Yosuke looked hungry. "What are we going to do? We're the only group without food. I mean if it was slightly edible it would be one thing. But I'm not taking another bite of Mystery Food X!"

"Something smells good." Chie sniffed the air.

Yosuke turned toward Hanako and her mountain of food, "Hey... uh Hanako? You wouldn't happen to have any extra curry left, would you?" He was begging, "Come on, give us some! We're begging you. We're starving to death here!"

Hanako turned her head, appalled that they would even ask. "No way! I'm on a diet right now, so this is all I that I made. This has to last me."

"A diet?" Was the question that formed in all their minds.

"Alright, back to your tents! Men's tents are this way and the girls' tents are that way!" Mooroka screeched., "Come on, people, look alive! Youngsters like yourselves should hurry up and get to bed after they eat. It's now time for us teachers to have some boo… I mean, err… off to bed! Lights out!"

"You know you owe us one right?" Yosuke told the girls.

"Night." The girls chuckled nervously at Yosuke's threat. The boys and girls headed off to the tents. The teachers, being drunk, were not so silent. Yu, Yosuke, and Perry were in the same tent but sometime along the way Kanji had made his way over.

"Dammit, I'm so hungry." Yosuke groaned.

"I didn't have to be hungry. I had food in my stomach but now..." Yu rolled over to dodge his Perry's gaze.

"Why are you hungry?" Kanji asked.

"Don't ask..." Yu responded.

Yosuke looked at Kanji, "Anyway how the hell did you end up here?"

"Yeah." Yu sat up. "Why're you here?"

"My teach threatened to hold me back a year if I didn't show. And the first year's tent is all quiet like someone died."

"Well it's not much livelier over here. We're dying of food poisoning."

"Poisoning? What the hell happened?" He asked. No one said a word.

Continuing on Yosuke spoke. "Well if you were in there with them I'm not surprised. " Yosuke told Kanji.

He looked around. "Is it just you three in this tent?"

"The others called in sick." Yu said.

"Thank god."

Yosuke added. "A hell of a smart move, if you ask me."

"So, it's okay if I hang out here?" Kanji asked.

"Stay as long as you like." Yu said, "I don't have a problem with that."

"Hey, you're a stand-up guy, Senpai. Don't worry, I won't make any trouble. They won't catch me unless we make a ruckus."

"Alright, you can sleep over there." Yosuke pointed to the far-side of the tent.

Kanji frowned. "Dude, there's a huge rock under there. How'm I supposed to sleep? It's gonna hurt like hell."

"Pipe down. You said you weren't going to make any noise." Yosuke warned him.

"Yo, Perry-senpai." Kanji asked them. "Can't you go a little farther back?" .

"Sure thing man you can have the rock." He finished quietly. "Not gonna move to much though we'll slide down the mountain." Perry groaned but moved a little to alot his junior some room.

"Big baby." Yu chuckled, "I'll budge a little too."

"Hey if you don't like it here you can go back to the first-years tent." Yosuke told him.

Kanji shook no. The tent was quiet for a moment. "Hey? Wasn't your teacher some guy named King Moron?"

"Yeah, so?"

"That guy stopped me outside earlier, and he pissed me off so bad I was about to lose it."

"Wait, you ran into our teacher?" Yu asked.

"He was going on, and on about when I was in Middle School, when he doesn't know anything about that. Not only that, he was bullshitting about how I would be expelled immediately if I cause any trouble. That ain't funny."

"Yeah, he has a tendency for jumping to conclusions." Perry said.

Kanji said, "Check this out, right? I heard this from a guy in my class. He said this asshole was talking shit about the two girls who died."

"Yamano and Konishi?Really?"

"King Moron was talking about Ms. Yamano and Saki-senpai?" Yosuke asked with a flair of anger in his voice.

"He was like, it's no surprise that no wonder people who are unfaithful or run away from home meet a bad end. I dunno, maybe he was exaggerating. Everyone seems to hate that son of a bitch Morooka."

"You hit it right on the head. To be honest I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up dead." Perry yawned.

"Damn, I can just picture Morooka saying that. He never shut up about me either when I moved here. Not that I remember anything he said." Yosuke gritted his teeth.

"You're on my shit list effective immediately, huh you two?" Yosuke giggled.

"Yeah." Yu laughed. Perry smirked. He was looking for his headphones in his backpack now.

"Anyways, even if it's a little true, it still pisses me off. The shithead is a damn teacher for god's sake." Kanji told them.

"Ahh… Don't waste your energy getting worked up over that clown." Yosuke crunched.

"Yeah, you got a point," Kanji said, "Wait a sec, what are you eating?"

The entire tent's attention was on the brunette. "You have food!?"

"Animal crackers…," Yosuke said.

"What the! Those were mine!" Kanji yelled. "Dammit! I was so pumped about finding the penguin today!"

"Penguin?" Yosuke looked bewildered.

"What's so special about a penguin?" Yu asked.

Kanji looked affronted, "The secret animal cracker! You were eating them, and you didn't know about that?"

"Are you serious?" Yosuke looked guilty, "You shoulda told me."

"Oh well…," Kanji said.

"Uggh… This isn't gonna fill me up," Yosuke said.

"Maybe if we had asked Yosuke to post cops outside Junes maybe we could have avoided all this."

"Let's just go to sleep, okay?" Yosuke muttered.

Kanji stared at him. "That's all you gotta say for yourself after stealing my snacks." To retort Yosuke threw his pillow at Kanji. Unfortunately he would not be getting it back. All four tried a number of arrangements in the tent. It was far too cramped. How were five people supposed to sleep in this? No one was getting any sleep. After some time…

"Kanji," Yosuke looked at him, "Don't you have more space on your side?"

"Man, I can't sleep over there. My back would break. Didn't you hear Perry-senpai earlier? He moved because of that. " He responded. Yu shook his head.

"Oh...Okay. Uh...Hey."

"Yeah?" Kanji asked.

"Why'd you come to this tent?" Yosuke asked

Yu poked Perry. He took the headphones out of his partner's ears and wagged his finger at the other two. "Is some shit about to go down?" He nodded.

"Huh? I already told you. Geez… What's wrong with you?"

"This is as good a time as any, so. I want you to be honest with us."

"Uh… Okay?" Kanji seemed slightly confused.

"Oh my god he's actually doing this. Frig why don't we have snacks." Perry clenched his fist.

"Are you really… you know?" Yosuke was asking.

"Am I really what?" Kanji asked.

"What I mean is...are we going to be safe alone with you?" Yosuke asked.

Kanji looked shocked. "Wha…!" He stood up, "What the hell is that supposed to mean? I already told you guys I'm not like that." Kanji lost his poise and got flustered. Yosuke backed away a little. He had opened pandora's box.

"Well then, why are you all hot and bothered by it?" Yosuke asked. "That's just more suspicious."

"Hell no! We settled this already dammit. Right now, I'm... well... How do I put it?"

Yosuke looked seriously worried. "Oh god, don't trail off like that! You're freaking me out!"

"I'm trying to tell you that I have no problem being around girls now!"

"Can you prove it?" Yosuke asked.

"How's he gonna do that go over to the girl te- and he's gone." Perry slowly clapped. "All hail the conquering dumbass and his partner in crime Kanji."

"Go get em, Tiger!" Yu whispered.

"You guys are total jerks you know that right?" Yosuke asked.

"Hello pot my name's kettle and you're black."

"At least we'll have something to laugh about tomorrow." After a few minutes the boys got tired out waiting and decided to play a game of cards. "The game is go fish. Loser has to-"

"Hey, are you guys still up?" Chie asked.

"No vaginas allowed." Perry slapped down a card. "Go fish Yosuke."

"Bullshit I know you have a three you liar!"

"Let us in!" Chie told them.

"Don't be ridiculous! If King Moron finds out we'll all be expelled. Go back to your tents!" Yosuke told the girls. "Now gimme your stupid three!" Yu silently chuckled looking at all four threes in his hand. He could put them down at any time but his was just funnier.

"We can't!" Chie said.

Morooka's voice rang out, "Are there any rotten apples out and about! Any indecent students out there?" He sounded tipsy. Yu was worried for all of them. They could all be expelled.

"Hurry, get in here." Yu said.

"So why are you two here?" Yosuke asked.

"Well, it's Kanji-kun..." They looked at each other. "He's out cold."

"I don't know what happened," Chie said, "He just came right in all of a sudden, and then fainted. That's all, right, Yukiko?"

"Huh? Yeah?" Yukiko answered nervously.

"So there was no way we could sleep with him lying there, and you know, if we woke him up, he might have made a fuss. That's why we left him there." Chie explained.

"So you say. Go fish."

"What? That makes no sense. He busted into your tent, and then suddenly fainted." Yosuke scoffed. "Go fish Yu."

"So you're either lying. I win by the way." Yu collected the cards. "Or you guys beat up Kanji."

"We're not lying..." Chie whispered, "That's what happened, right?" Yukiko rubbed the back of her head. She really wanted to get off this subject.

"What do you think happened?" Yukiko whispered.

"I think Chie introduced her foot to what used to be Kanji's sack." Perry told her.

"Can you two be quiet please. I don't want Yosuke to have this type of dirt on me."

"Ok but you owe me one in the future." Begrudgingly Chie agreed. What could it be?

Morooka's voice rang out scaring the teens. "Listen up! Being insolent and being indecent are two very different things!"

"It's him, he's right outside!" Yosuke told Yu. "Hey! Turn the light off!"

Yu hurried and shut off the light, the tent got dark. Still King Moron was getting closer.

"Hey! Are you three in there! Answer me!" he yelled.

"We're here." Yu said.

Morooka said, "Huh? Ahh… so, you are in there. Is Hanamura and the other one already asleep?"

"Yessir! Fast asleep, sir!" Yosuke answered.

"If I was any more asleep I'd be dead."

"Don't get cute, you little shits! Shut up, and go back to sleep!" He yawned, "Uggh… I think I've had one too many. I'm so sleepy…" Now that he was gone Yu turned the lights back on.

Yosuke sighed, "There goes a few years off my lifespan."

"So what is he down to now twenty? I mean with all those kicks in the nads-"

"Shut Up!" Yosuke yelled. "My blood pressure can't handle this crap!"

"No joke we were nearly expelled. " Chie huffed.

"Hey, this is you girls' fault!"

"What else were we supposed to do?" Chie screamed. "Anyways, we can't leave now. We'll sneak out before the others wake up tomorrow. Is that good enough for you?"

Yu laughed. "Well, you did want co-ed tents, Yosuke."

"What are you so mad about?" Yosuke complained.

"You better not try any funny stuff while we're asleep, is that clear?" Chie she put extra emphasis on her last few words.

"Hey, we didn't say you could...Dammit, you are going to owe us for this." Yosuke was annoyed as he muttered his disapproval.

"You owe me two now." Perry looked over the barrier. He happily took the pillows Chie and Yukiko threw at him.

A divide was set up to keep the girls from the boys. They spent an uneasy night in the tent. They knew they'd have to do something about Kanji in the morning. Yu put his head directly into his pillow unhappily. At least Yukiko was in the same tent so he could be happy about that. Yosuke, though annoyed, was happy that his crush was around. Perry just spent the night between two guys, unhappy.

The next morning thankfully came around quickly. "Looks like we're the only ones here." Yosuke said. He looked at Kanji, "What's wrong? Got a stomach ache?"

"No, it's just I thought I got pissed and ran out of the tent last night," Kanji told them, "It's so weird, when I woke up I was in Yosuke-senpai's tent. Was it a dream?"

Chie pat him on the back. "Must've been a dream."

"Okay?" Kanji was confused.

"Alright, then, let's get swimming!"

"Are you seriously taking a swim? I'll pass, I'm all stiff."

"What are you looking at us for? If you guys are going for a swim, go right ahead," Chie stared back at Yosuke. Chie had a bad feeling about this. Yu looked at Yosuke wondering what was going on.

"You know, you two still owe us." Yosuke said.

"I think I know what he has in mind." Yu thought.

"Well I'm not above some good old perverted actions." Perry shrugged.

"Huh? Whoa, we are not going in there!" Chie pointed at the river, "I mean we do owe you, but… Oh yeah, we don't have our swimsuits with us. Man, of all the luck." Chie had a really bad idea.

"Yeah, it really is unfortunate," Yukiko said.

"Oh, I see how it is." Yosuke said.

"Maybe for you." Yu thought.

"We put up with your dinner, we save you from King Moron, and you won't even have some fun with us in the river." Yosuke complained.

Chie blushed. "No, it's really too bad. It'd be no problem if I just had a swimsuit."

Yosuke pulled out two pair of swimsuits. They were two-pieces. Off to the side Perry and Yu were flashing thumbs up.

"Tada, I got you covered." Yosuke said, "They're Junes-brand originals, from our brand-new line of swimwear that just came in for the summer. I had a clerk friend of mine pick them out. Pretty swanky, huh?"

"At least you didn't pick'em out too. If you thought that far ahead I would have been worried." Yu told him. He was thinking, "If you knew their sizes." He shuddered. "That would have been creepy."

"Dude, that's just wrong." Chie told him.

"In all the right ways." Perry said slyly.

"Did you have those with you the whole time?" Yukiko asked.

Yosuke looked excited. "C'mon, let's all go swimming."

Chie looked at Yukiko, "What should we do, Yukiko?"

Yosuke mocked Chie in a girly voice, "It'd no problem if I just had a swimsuit."

Chie moaned. "Urgh…"

"You know, we were really looking forward to dinner."

"Ngh…" Yukiko joined her friend.

Again, Yosuke used, "I wonder what would happened if we didn't help you last night?"

"We get it already!" Chie yelled, "You just never let things go, do you!"

"That's more like it!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"This is actually working?" Yu thought. Everyone changed, except for Kanji who was stiff.

"How far off did those two go off to get changed?" Yosuke asked the others. "Nice man boobs by the way."

"Fuck off I haven't worked out in months." Perry jabbed Yosuke. "I outta push you off this cliff."

"C'mon, let's get in." Chie said hurriedly. The two girls walked up in their swimsuits. They looked pretty good in them. Their colors even matched their personas. Tomoe and Konohana were off to the side praying that their master's humiliation would end soon.

"Whoa...man." Yosuke was entranced.

Kanji couldn't talk. He was too busy blushing. "Being awakened over there bud?"

"Stop staring like that." Chie could feeling six eyes looking at the two of them.

"Hey!" Yukiko told them.

"You two look cute, Yukiko especially!" Yu thought. He couldn't take his eyes off of Yukiko. It wasn't like Chie didn't look cute, but Yukiko just took his breath away. Both were blushing, Yukiko more so.

"...I," Yukiko said.

"Yosuke chose them, not us!" Chie yelled.

Yosuke looked rather happy. "Man, this is going better than I even imagined." Yosuke smiled. "Kinda makes up for having to eat Mystery Food X last night! "C'mon, you have to admit I chose good suits. Those girls might be childish on the inside, but I bet they are gonna turn into some fine-looking women before too long."

"I have to agree." Yosuke glared at the boy next to him. "Not gonna step on your toes." Perry raised his hands in defense. He imagined Yukiko in a few years but then remembered that was a venture he promised to stay off of.

"Don't you think so, Yu?" Yosuke asked.

"No doubt." Yu answered still in his trance.

"Kinda wish I sould brought my camera. I bet all the guys at school would have loved to see these." This time though Perry was heard.

Chie looked angry. "You guys just crossed the line!"

Yukiko agreed with her, "Definitely!" The girls huffed and took the guys by surprise. They pushed the boys over the side. Yosuke yelling happily, Yu with a noncholant look on his face, and Perry pinching his nose.

"Aggh... It's freezing. You didn't have to push us in." Yosuke shivered.

"At least I didn't get water in my nose this time."

Chie said nonchalantly. "Who cares? You were going into the river regardless. They brought this on themselves. Aren't they the worst, Kanji-kun?"

Kanji was still standing off to the side. "Hey, you've been awfully quiet. Are you feeling okay? Don't tell me the injuries from yesterday are still… Uhh…"

Kanji turned around, he had a nose bleed, "What?"

"Ewww!" Yukiko screamed as she pushed him into the river.

"That was close." Yukiko said.

Kanji yelled at them, "What was that for? I didn't do anything." He sneezed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Yu asked.

"Do you hear something?" Yukiko asked.

"What?" Just up the river they heard retching. The content's of someone's stomach was coming out.

"Senpai..." Kanji began.

Yosuke said. "Don't say it."

"I'm never going to be clean again am I?" Perry thought to himself.

"You brought your guns right?" The boys lll asked.

"I wish I did. I really wish I did."

_A/N: Things are going to start speeding up til we get the full party. _


	11. Starstruck

**Chapter 11: Starstruck**

The news report about the superstar Risette had come on about a day or so ago. Perry checked outside his window making sure it was still raining. The yellow screen came on and he sat back down. It was a girl that looked somewhat like Rise in a swimsuit. It kept zooming in at her chest and thighs. He was sure Yu and Yosuke were glued to their screen. "Come on enhance please. Come on." Perry picked up his phone and dialed them as usual. "So you two get better reception on that?"

In the morning as they all walked in gossip buzzed. "Hey, did you hear? It looks like Rise Kujikawa is really here! You know that tofu shop, Marukyu? The owners of that place have the same last name, Kujikawa!"

"Seriously! Hey, I practically live next door!"

The group gathered around Yu's desk. "I've been hearing there's a huge crowd at Marukyu." Yukiko said.

"I'm not surprised," Chie pointed out. "But was it really her on yesterday's Midnight Channel? Didn't she seem a little different?"

"It was her! No doubt about it!" Yosuke jumped.

"Don't sound so excited. There was barely anything anyway." Perry rolled his eyes.

"Her curves, her posture, even her beautiful slim legs." Yosuke couldn't stop listing her beauty. It was like an unending valley of hotness.

"And you ask me if I have an off switch." Perry muttered.

"What's that look for!" Chie glared at Yosuke. Coming out of his trance Yosuke was unimpressed with Chie's physique.

Yosuke tapped Kanji on the shoulder, "Anyways aside from that we all saw her on the midnight channel so we gotta make sure she stay safe. Who's gonna come with me to Marukyu for some fangasm- I mean detective work. You Kanji?"

"Not too into celebrities myself but sure whatever."

"How about you, Yu?"

"You know that whole kidnapping thing is a possibility so yeah." Yu answered.

"Perry?"

"As long as we're done by four. I've got a shift at Aiya's later."

"And you tw-"

Chie shot him down. "Sorry, me and Yukiko have plans. Give us a call if anything comes up."

"Whatever. Well shall we get going? But, let's get one thing clear, we are not spectators," Yosuke told them. "We're investigators, got it?" Yu and Perry nodded in agreement. They put on their best detective faces and made their way to the tofu shop. Their seriousness deteriorated midway through however, Yosuke was going off again. "I'm so excited to see Risette! I know it's for the investigation, but still, it's Risette!"

"Yosuke you have got to stop. I am getting really creeped out." Perry shuddered.

"Yeah, we need to stay focused here." Yu reminded Yosuke.

It was extremely busy around Marukyu. The streets were congested for once. "Damn paparazzi!" Kanji yelled as he saw all the people crowded around his home.

Adachi lazily directed the traffic. "When's Dojima-san going to get back?"

"Working hard there Adachi?" Perry snickered.

The elder man frowned. Of course he was going to be here to annoy the officer. "Oh, it's you guys." Adachi groaned. "These gawkers keep streaming in with their cars, trying to park in the middle of the shopping district. I can't handle this all by myself."

"Must be a pain."

"Why's that?" Kanji asked.

Adachi looked bewildered. "Don't you know? Rise Kujikawa is here apparently. I mean I don't know myself but did you see her already? Is she in there? Which is it?"

"So I'm guessing you're a fan too. Yosuke looks live you've got a weird buddy."

Adachi stared at him. "You're weirder than me Perry."

"We're asking why a plainclothes detective is here doing traffic control." Kanji questioned him. "You even on duty?"

Adachi was nervous. "Oh...The Inaba Police Department isn't that big and we don't have enough staff. Dojima-san is supposed to be picking me up soon so we can go do other work. Oh there he is now!"

"What a defective..." Yu muttered.

"Dude… You managed to scare off a police detective on active duty." Yosuke said, impressed.

"I wasn't trying to scare the guy. I was just saying what I was thinking." Kanji told him.

"That makes it even scarier." Perry hopped up. "I think I can see a few more officers up there. You think they're making the connection between the midnight channel and kidnappees?"

"That's a possibility. With twenty four seven surveillance she might be safe." Yosuke nodded. "If anyone down at the station made a connection I bet it was your uncle." Just then, a voice rang out from the shop. "Speak of whom..."

"Alright, clear out, coming through. Hey, Adachi!" Dojima was trying to clear a path to get out of the Marukyu. As he got people to get out of the way, he noticed Adachi was gone. "Dammit, I told him not to leave his post and...what are you kids doing here? Hmm… Kanji Tatsumi? Are you friends with them?"

"Like it's any of your business." Hee said quietly.

"If you say so." Dojima said, "I'll ask again. What are you all doing here?"

"Came to check the celebrity hanging out in town." Perry began.

"We came to see Rise Kujikawa. We saw that she was moving back to Inaba remember?" Yu replied.

"Yeah that report did come on a few days ago." Dojima answered back. "Can't believe it attracted this many out of towners so quick though."

"Well if an idol's family ran a tofu store… Who wouldn't want to come check it out?" Yosuke asked. "I'm a big fan." Yosuke was rather nervous.

"Fine. But, remember. She might be a celebrity, but this is her home. I know you probably won't but be good and don't bother them alright you two?"

"Of course." Yu said.

"Sure thing bossman." Perry agreed.

Dojima waded through the crowd. "That cop's your dad Senpai?" Kanji asked.

"No Kanji he's Yu's uncle. I just hangout there a lot."

"Really? But the way you talk about-" Perry covered Kanji's mouth. Kanji, finally taking the hint, went on to a different subject. "So, what the hell was that about? Are you guys under suspicion?" Kanji asked curiously.

"He wonders why we spend so much time at Junes and always show up around the victims. Not to mention that we were arrested once because Yosuke carried weapons into the open." Yosuke looked guilty.

"And as much as I like him we can't just go blabbing to him about the TV world."

"If we did we would look even more suspicious. They'd be tailing us all the time." Yosuke said.

"You got a point there." The people that were looking for Risette suddenly started to disperse. They left looking rather disappointed. The group took notice of this.

"Man, there's no one in there but the old lady. Risette isn't here after all."

"I heard she really is already here, but it might have been just a rumor. Well, it was fun while it lasted."

Yosuke seemed put out. Well, put out was putting it lightly. He was devastated!

"A rumor!" Yosuke exclaimed, "What, she not's here? Seriously?"

Kanji chuckled, "Hmph… You sound like the world is about to end."

"Shuddup!" Yosuke yelled at Kanji. "Anyways, now that all the people are gone, we might as well check inside. I'll buy something," Yosuke said, but with a slightly less enthusiastic voice. They walked into the tofu shop. "Let's see here..." Yosuke scanned the room. All he saw was that old lady stacking boxes. "Sure enough... The only one here is your typical old lady."

"I guess I'll get some stuff too. Hey Yu wanna try out fried tofu tonight?"

"Sure but we'll have to pick up some vegetables too." The brothers nodded. "I'll pay for the vegetables."

"Hey I got an idea." Kanji stood at the counter. "S'cuse me."

"Yes, may I help you?" A girl in a kerchief turned around to meet them. She had flowing red hair. The same one that turned boys' eyes with her "long and luscious legs". She didn't seem as exuberant as usual. "… What?" she asked. As Kanji walked up to her, she seemed uneasy.

"Uh… Are you Rise?" Kanji asked.

She seemed a little tired. "Yeah. So?"

Yosuke and Yu blasted up to where Kanji was at Rise's answer. Yu didn't really want to bother the girl but this wasn't a moment he could pass up. If Rise freaked out, it would all be Yosuke's fault. If any doubts were there, they were quelled by her remark. "No way! Are you really Risette?" Yosuke seemed extremely excited but nervous.

"What do you want?" Rise replied. She was obviously tired of being bothered by media over the past whenever.

"Huh? Oh… Sorry, um… Some tofu, please!" Yosuke responded to Rise. .

"Tofu…? Which kind?" Rise asked.

"Huh? Which one's which again?"

"If you're going eat it by itself you should go with silken. Momen is better for cooking. Depends on how you use it." Rise responded.

"Um…" Yosuke was still lost. The effects of Rise had taken hold of him and shaken him like a ragdoll.

"Ok while he gets his foot out of his mouth can you give me a block of momen? I need to use tofu for cooking something tonight."

"I'll go get them then." Rise said quietly. She sounded dead.

Yosuke looked at her. "Wow, she's nothing like she seems on TV. I wonder if she's just tired. "But who cares! It is really her! I'm so glad I came. Mission Comple… Wait, we haven't done what we've came for yet." Yosuke replied in a overly chipper voice.

"Glad that you remembered that." Yu sighed. "You were way too happy."

"I was not!" Yosuke whispered.

"Here you go sir."

"Just call me Perry." He took the bag.

"Ok Perry."

"By the way have you noticed anything weird lately?"

"Weird? Like stalkers?" Rise responded.

Yosuke continued. "Maybe you know already, but it's been dangerous in Inaba lately. That's why we've been investigating some stuff."

"Oh, yeah?" Rise inquired.

"Do you know about the show that comes on at Midnight?"

"It isn't exactly regularly scheduled late night weird commercials." Perry added.

"The thing that was on last night? The Midnight Channel, yeah?" Rise answered.

"Oh, you know about it?" Yosuke looked surprised.

"So, you saw it last night?" Yu asked.

"I heard the rumors from some friends of mine," Rise told them, "But that girl last night wasn't me. I've never been filmed wearing that swimsuit before. And the bustline…"

"Huh?" Yosuke was certainly shocked a little.

"Mine aren't that big," she smiled a little.

A moment passed. "So how big are they?" Perry accidentally spoke aloud. "Holy shit I said that outloud."

"He is very sorry." Yu apologized.

"Don't apologize so much..." Rise said with a smile. She was obviously used to this. "You're funny."

"I prefer to crack jokes though not get embarrassed." He whimpered.

"What is that show about anyways?" Rise asked.

"Well, you know there's been stuff happening, right?" Yosuke stepped up.

She nodded. Yu thought she might know a little, but next to nothing about the real deal of what's happening. Yu said, "We think the people who appear there are the ones who get kidnapped next."

"I know this is sudden, but we're not lying." Kanji completed the explanation for them.

Rise said to them. "Huh… So, that wasn't a dream. I was tired yesterday, but I couldn't sleep. And it was raining, so I decided to try that rumor I'd heard about. Hmm… Alright, thanks. I'll be careful."

"You momen will be 200 yen."

"Thought it was 400." Perry checked the bag. There was extra stuff in there.

Rise rung up the charge. "I gave you a discount. There's extra tofu in there for everyone...A little thank you for worrying about me."

"Seriously? Thanks!"

_~Dojima House~_

It was dinner at the Dojima household. There was tofu up to the ceiling. "Why did Uncle have to but tofu too? We already put away the fryer too."

"I only know one tofu dish Yu." Perry gulped. He had forgotten how much he had eaten by this point.

"We sure have a lot of tofu!" Nanako happily. At least one person was happy with it.

"Yeah, it tastes great." Dojima said in a very complacent tone. "So boys, you visited Rise Kujikawa today. What did you talk about?" Dojima asked.

"Nothing really…," Yu said, "We just talked, and got tofu."

"Nothing, you say." Dojima said. "Same thing you guys said last time. I want to trust you but..." He trailed off. "I shouldn't have brought this up."

"You guys met Rise-chan?"

"Yeah..." Dojima said with a sigh.

Perry nodded. "It was pretty neat. Maybe next time we can oh nevermind sorry Dojima-san."

"Are you... all fighting again?" Nanako asked. She looked sad.

Dojima tried to calm her down, "Of course not...Here, hurry and finish your dinner." It was extremely tense throughout the night. Perry left almost immediately after dinner.

The boys filled in Yukiko and Chie on their investigation the next day. The mere mention of the word stake out got the group far more pumped than it should have. "We gotta go with donuts and milk." Chie said.

"Coffee." Perry corrected her.

"Milk."

"Coffee."

"Milk!"

"Coffee! The stake out was my idea so we're drinking coffee!" He threw his money on the counter. "Wait a second I hate coffee. Bring me some milk." Chie stuck out her tongue at having become the victor. "Oh shut up."

"Hey… There's no better meal than that for a man on a stakeout." Yosuke told Chie. "Oh, and throw in some disposable diapers."

For what? They don't even sell those there." She exclaimed. "

"We have 'em at Junes?" Yosuke said.

"This isn't Junes, Yosuke." Yu said, "Are we going there for days?" He shuddered at the thought of using disposable diapers. He believed the others did too.

Chie gave Yosuke the look. "Too much information."

"You guys finished yet? Let's hurry up and get going." Kanji told them.

"So how long do you think this is gonna take the new episode of...Is that Adachi?" The team's eyes wandered over to Adachi. He had just entered the store.

"What are you doing here?" Yu asked.

Adachi looked nervous, "Oh, uh… Well… I'm doing legwork." He looked down and muttered to himself, "Ugh, what did I do to deserve babysitting detail? I mean it's nothing major. It's not like Dojima-san ordered me here."

"So, he did order you here." Yu thought.

"So what are you kids up to? Buying snacks?" Adachi asked.

"We were just about to head over to the tofu shop to see Rise-chan." Yosuke shrugged. It wasn't like he could stop them.

"Oh… I see. Hey! I'm on my way there too!"

Chie looked at him, "Oh, then why don't we go there together?" She looked at the others expectantly, "C'mon, he's a detective on active duty. Not a bad guy to have around."

"But it's Adachi I mean...that's like bringing a gang of foxes to a hen house but the fox can't tell the difference between foxes and hens!" Perry rubbed his temples.

When they got there, they took their respective positions. Yukiko and Chie were talking outside the tofu shop and Kanji, Yosuke, and Yu were pacing across the road. Perry was snacking on gummy worms in an alleyway behind the shop. He figured that the kidnapper might come from behind. "Don't stop! The culprit might get suspicious!" Yosuke spoke.

Kanji groaned. He was getting too annoyed with this. "But we've walked past here like a thousand times already."

"My feet are starting to hurt." Yu complained.

It was at this point that Adachi had walked out of the tofu shop.

"Come on out, you bastard! We're ready for you!" he sneered.

Yukiko had noticed something and pointed. "Oh… Look!"They all looked over by where she was looking and pointing. It was off to the side and at a telephone pole. There was a man with a purple backpack, wearing blue jeans, and an orange sweatshirt climbing the telephone pole to try to get a look at Risette. He was making slow progress because he kept slipping.

"Who's there?" Adachi yelled.

The man noticed the detective and the others and slid down the pole as fast as he could. The whatever he was, then started running away from the seven of them.

"He's getting away! Perry use tackle!" screamed Yu.

"You made me forget that in lieu of quick attack!"

"Then use quick attack!"

"Get back here!" Kanji yelled as he chased them.

The man cornered now. "Don't come near me!"

Kanji wasn't going to take it, "Shaddup! What kinda idiot would listen to…?"

"I'll do it, you know. What are you going to do if I get run over!?" The man yelled.

"What!?" Yosuke asked. This was getting out of hand. "Wait is that Mt. Fuji?"

"Mount Fuji that can't-"

"Rush him!" "Ack..." The man said as he hit the ground. The man was encircled by the group on the other side of the gas station as he was brought to his feet. Yosuke and Kanji was glaring into his soul. "How dare you assault an ordinary citizen like that?"

"Shut the hell up, murderer!" Kanji yelled. "We're taking your punk ass in!"

The man was confused, "What? Time out! What do you mean, Murderer?"

"It's no use playing dumb!" Chie exclaimed.

"Wait a second!" the man tried to explain, "I just really like Risette, so I wanted to take a peek into her room. Look, see! All, I've got on me is a bunch of cameras."

"Even if he isn't the murderer at least we caught a pervert/pedohpile."

Adachi wasn't listening, "Yep, you're the culprit alright. No two ways about it. Alright, I'll take it from here," He pulled out his badge and told the man, "We'll hear your story down at the station. Oh, how I've waited to use that line."

"Please, let me go! I haven't done anything wrong," the man said, "I know for a fact it is not a crime in this country to take secret pictures."

Adachi butted in. "Hey, don't you understand what's happening here? You're under suspicion of murder. Come with me! We'll talk about this later!" The man was cuffed and was going to be taken away by Adachi. "Wow that went better than I thought. What a coup!" Adachi told them, "I gotta thank you guys for all the help you've been. Well done!"

"Oh… sure!" Yosuke said happily.

"But you really should stop getting involved in this stuff. It's dangerous. I know Dojima-san was worried sick." He looked at the cuffed man and said, "C'mon, let's go!" The man looked worried as they walked away.

"Is it really over?" Yosuke asked.

"I think the rest is up to the cops." Kanji said.

"Looks like the killer was a pervert, just like we thought." Chie said, "Wait, does that mean the case is closed? Seriously? Awesome!"

"That felt a little anti-climactic." Perry admitted. "I feel like we're missing something." At that, they walked back from the gas station to the tofu shop.

"Well if we have caught the killer, we should let Rise know," Yosuke said.

Yosuke went into the shop to check on his favorite singer, idol, and model.

"Any chance to see Rise, and her legs, he goes to see her." Yu chuckled.

"Of course." Chie muttered kind of sadly. Yu definitely noticed that. Rise's grandmother came out to meet them.

"Oh, hello. Would you like some tofu?" she asked.

"Oh, hello, Umm…," Yosuke wanted to look past the grandmother.

"Oh, did you come to see Rise?" the grandmother asked, "She seems to have gone out, unfortunately."

"Well shit."

_~Midnight~_

A vivid yellow screen formed. Rise walked into the picture. She was wearing the swimsuit she said she had never worn before. "Maru-Q! It's Risette! Good evening, good evening! This spring, one young girl levels up to be a high school idol… Yay! So today, I'm gonna celebrate by pushing the limits of Standards &amp; Practices. Does everybody know what time it is? Showtime! Show what, huh? Hmhmhm… Everything!"

"Record. Record. Damn it will you record?"

Rise's voice had jumped from excited to happy to soft and secretive. Secretive and seductive, "Ooh, how embarrassing! Is this too hot for TV? Well, if a thing is worth doing, it's worth doing all the way. I'm gonna bare it all for you!" She ran off looking back at the camera. "Heehee… Stay tuned!"

"What the fuck!?" Yu said to himself. He hoped Nanako hadn't heard his voice. Yu punched into the numbers into his phone. He had expected to hear some concerns from his friends but was equally appalled at what he would hear next.

"I am extremely aroused." Was the first thing Perry said.

"I'm sad to admit that I am too."

"I made copies." Yu answered.

"Is it me, or are the shows getting crazier and crazier?" Yosuke asked. "Like what the heck? Next time it might end up being a porno."

"The shows are getting out of hand, but we do need you to calm down." Yu told him.

"I can hear your panting through the phone. You weren't masterbating were you?"

"No I was...look don't worry about it. Anyway you're right; I'm starting to get the hang of this. Her Shadow self is probably doing whatever it wants to right now." Yosuke turned off his TV. "Let's meet up tomorrow and gather clues. I think we're gonna have our hands full."


	12. Maru-Q

**Chapter 12: Maru-Q**

"Ooh everyone's wearing something new today. So neat." Perry had raided his closet for a cool set of clothes. He wore a navy blue and white T-shirt and black pants. The group had spent the better part of the day looking for clues for Teddie.

"Never go anywhere without those headphones do you?" Yu commented. Perry shook no. It was apart of him. The group went into the TV and followed Teddie as usual. Walking to the new area always made them walk past the old ones. It was like a sightseeing trip.

Chie walked up to Yu. She had not gotten much information about Rise but he had. "So leader you talked to those Paparazzi right? What do you think we're in for?" She questioned.

"We're here!" Teddie yelled. As if on his command the lights turned. There were a bunch of velvet-covered lounges with a stage up front. The floor was magenta. There was this strange air about the place. It made them all feel dirty even though they had not done anything.

"Well there's your answer."

"Whoa? Is this a…?" Chie was bewildered.

"A strip joint? Hm. I was expecting a movie set. You know a maybe a little cowboy action."

"Maybe when you're shadow comes around eh Senpai." Kanji joked. Perry looked down at the ground.

"Yeah when mine comes." He laughed nervously.

"Strip?" Teddie asked. "Aha! I know what that is! It's the thing that zebras have, right?" Everyone ignored the bear. That was quite possibly the worst joke they had ever heard. "Strip… Like a zebra, right? Right?"

"It's so bright here. Even with my glasses on, my eyes hurt." Yukiko complained. "Kanji-kun can I use yours?"

"No way I can see fine over here."

"Doesn't anyone get the joke? Okay, let's try it one more time!" Teddie was desperate for attention. "Strip… It's something zebras have."

"Give it a rest, man." Yosuke chided.

"No one's in the mood right now Ted." Chie groaned. "This place is gross."

"Fine. I won't say it again." Teddie looked downtrodden. "Let's go already!"

"Yep. Operation save the superstar is a go!" The team nodded and charged into the striphouse.

_~Maru-Q: Third Floor~_

"Come forth, Take-Mikazuchi!" Kanji yelled. "Mazionga! Wow that was awesome. Thanks pal." The silent golem gave a thumbs up.

"Good job," Yu said. "The more members the better." The group had climbed three floors by now. Teddie had lead them to a set of curtains. Whispers were leaking out. They pulled back the curtains and ran in. What was waiting for them was a Shadow Rise covered in that purple fog and smoke. She put a finger up to her lips, the audience had arrived.

"It's Rise!" Yosuke exclaimed, wiping drool off his cheek.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Chie shook her head.

The Shadow said. _"Hello, all you fans out there! Thanks for coming today! __Today, you're gonna see every last inch of me!"_

"What if we said we don't believe you? Would really prove us wrong if you just did it right now!"

Yukiko elbowed the boy. "Perry-kun!"

"I was joking...mostly."

_"What's that? You don't believe me? Ahahaha! Okay, okay! Then, why don't we… Oh, but you won't be able to see with all this smoke, huh? Okie-dokie! Just follow me a little further in and I'll prove that I'm every bit as good as my word."_

A sign appeared. "Maru-Q Midnight Summer Dream Special! All the Way Live! Risette Exposed!"

"Were we like that?" Kanji asked.

"More or less."

The applause they heard this time the show appeared was much louder this time. "Sheesh, the roar of the crowd this time is insane. It's making me feel sick." Chie said.

_"All right, Risetteers! Don't touch that dial! When we come back, you'll get a long good look at the real me! Maru-Q!" _The Shadow ran off away from them and went further up into the striptease. It left the group speechless for a few seconds.

"We'd better move it! This is a thousand times worse than hearing a few nasty secrets!"

"Here's a napkin by the way Yosuke." Perry handed it to him. "You know in case you need to rub one out later." Yosuke simply took it. He was ashamed because he was afraid he might be right. They continued on. Eagles, snakes, and police barred their way as they fought to the top. The party seemed confident with themselves. Teddie told them that they had reached the top.

_~Maru-Q: Top Floor~_

They forced open the door. "You_ came!"_ the shadow said, _"Okay, I'm ready for anything!" _The real Rise was kneeling before the Shadow Rise in her apron. The group sprinted into the room ready for whatever could be thrown at them. This was the main stage so to speak. There was a pole in the center. "No comments anyone?" Yu addressed the group. "Good."

Chie yelled. "There it is!"

"Look the real one is here too!" Yosuke yelled.

The Shadow started laughing. _"Ahahahaha! They're all watching! All eyes are on me now!"_

"Stop it!" Rise rose to her feet.

The Shadow mocked her. _"Aww… What's the matter? You wanna show your stuff, don'tcha? How's this?"_

"Please… Stop this."

The Shadow was laughing again, _"Oooh, she wants me to stop. That's so funny!"_ The Shadow suddenly got angry._ "As if that's even close to what you're really thinking, you little skank. You're me! And obviously, I'm you!"_

"No… That's not true..." Rise tried to deny it.

The Shadow cackled. _"Ahahaha! C'mon, look! You can't tear your eyes away! This is me! This is who I really am! __Not Risette, the fake celebrity! Look at the girl right in front of you! I'm sick of being some airhead cliché who chokes everything she's fed and takes it all with a smile. Risette! Who the hell is she? There's no such person in this world! I'm no one but myself! C'mon, look at me!"_

"That's not. I…"

The Shadow smiled, _"Well then, I guess it's time to prove it. I'm going to show it all off. Let my naked truth be burned into your brains!"_

"Ok joke's over now. Rise don't say it just take a deep breath-"

"Stop… Stop it! Don't look at me!" Rise yelled, "And you! You! You're…"

"No, don't say it!" Chie yelled.

"You're not me!"

The purple smoke coalesced, turning into black as the Shadow began to transform. _"Here it comes!" _the Shadow said, as it waited for the transformation, _"Now! I'm finally myself!"_

The shadow had turned into an oversized, multi-colored, girl with a satellite dish on her head. "What the hell? I think we've blasted past the realm of weird by this point." Yu grit his teeth.

"Tch! Here we go!" Kanji yelled.

The Shadow slid down the pole doing a flip as it did so. It waved its hands to them and blew a kiss. _"I am a Shadow… The true self… And now the moment you've all been waiting for! It's time for me to show every inch of myself! Heehee… And for the guests in the front row… I'll give you extra-special, extra-intense service."_

"Looks like she had issues of her own after all." Yosuke said.

"The faster we take her down the better." Chie pushed her glasses back up.

"So… I was like this too? Oh, man," Kanji shook his head. "Let's do th

_"Ohh… You're going to rush the stage? What an ill-mannered guest. Maybe you're looking for an experience that's little more intense."_

"We're gonna mow you down!" Perry smashed his card. "Orpheus bash'em!"

"Izanagi! Zionga!" Yu leapt onto the stage.

"Jiraiya! Garula!" Yosuke and Jiraiya dashed around the room dodging the shadow. "Man if only this were the real Risette's legs."

"Take-Mikazuchi! Kill Rush!" The persona pulled back his thunderbolt. "Kill Rush!" Kanji put his chair into action as well doubling up with his attacks.

"Rampage, Tomoe!" Chie wanted repeated damage on the shadow as well.

"Agilao! Konohana Sakuya!" Yukiko gave overwatch hitting the shadow with fire from far away.

Even with all those attacks the shadow simply laughed. _"Ahahaha! Enjoying yourself? I've got a ways to go until I show my true self. You ain't seen nothin' yet. How about we give the cute tomboy in the front a little fire! Agilao!" _Chie flew from the stage. _"Let's not stop there though!"_ It dished out a variety of elemental attacks striking for each member weak to said element. Still they got up. "What!?_ I dealt all that exquisite pain and you're still not satisfied! What a finicky guest! You might as well die, then!"_

"Guys what do we do?" Yu asked.

_"I think I'll end it. Maybe some Supreme Insight will help me end it!"_ It analyzed the whole group one at a time with a green light that slowly covered them.

"Orpheus why can't we hit her?"

"I don't know. I've tried everything."

_"No touching allowed. Ahahaha!"_ The Shadow laughed.

"What the hell is going on?" Kanji yelled.

_"I can see about everything of you… __Ahaha!"_ The white light of her spell engulfed the area. Everyone was blown off the stage and into the walls. Their personas cracked into fragments and disappeared.

The others looked. "What's the deal here? Our attacks keep missing."

"It's like it can anticipate our every move." Yu murmured.

Teddie cried. "I'm completely useless. I think it's scanning us! Ohh, this is not good!" Teddie yelled.

"When you say not good, what exactly do you mean?" Kanji coughed.

_"Woohoo! Analysis complete! Okay, here comes my counterattack! See if you can dodge, hmm?"_

"You gotta be kidding." Yosuke said.

Chie huffed. "How are we supposed to win?"

"Are we going to die?" Yukiko wondered.

"There has to be a way to do this! What can we do?" Yu searched his mind finally reaching a conclusion. "I need a minute though."

"I gotta...I gotta...do something."

"Perry stop! You've already sustained enough damage your body can't take any-" The player went silent as Perry switched the card. A new Persona came from his soul.

"Don't tell me my odds. I'm Perry damnit! You think some little shadow's gonna shake me! No damn way! Sandalphon!" He stood against the yellow light taking the brunt of the attack for his friends. The Persona-users staggered around the stage struggling to get back to their feet. "This is it! Hamon full blast!" The lights fought against each other. "Come on! Come on Sandalphon give it more power!"

"My master I cannot! This power surpasses even ours. Forgive me."

_"Didn't I tell you it's no_ use?" Sandalphon's attack shattered against the blast. Perry hunched over on the ground unable to even properly breath anymore.

"Even Perry oh no." Teddie cried.

"T-Teddie. We need you." Yu yelled.

"You're right!" Teddie was worried though, "Am I going to be all alone again? No, that's not what I want!"

Kanji, with the remaining strength he had pulled Perry over to the group. "Shit, it's winding up again!"

"I… I…," Teddie was really scared.

_"Okie, dokie, here we go again! Good bye… Forever!"_

"It's coming!" Yu yelled.

"Aw shit!" Yosuke cried out.

"My body is moving on its own! Why am I stepping forward?"

"Wha… Whoa!" Teddie was scared as he faced down the Shadow, "I feel like I'm going bear-serk. Grr… I'll do it. Take a good look at Teddie's last stand!"

_"What the? This high energy reading… Is it coming from that weird thing?"_

"Teddie!" Kanji yelled. "The hell are you doing?"

"Teddie!" Yosuke yelled out.

Teddie charged straight at the Shadow. The room broke in a blinding light. When it settled Teddie was flatter than a pancake. Everyone, who could, went to his side. "Teddie!" Kanji yelled at the pancake. "You idiot! You could've died!"

Teddie's voice was strained, "Did I? Did I help?"

"You did Teddie, you did," Yu replied. "Without you, we'd be dead."

"Neat! I'm so glad; I didn't want to be alone anymore." Teddie seemed to be happy.

"Teddie." Chie hugged the flattened bear. "You did great."

"Ngh… Urgh…What in the world!? No, my fine, silky fur… I was so proud of it!" He cried out. They all ran over to Rise. She was back up on her feet again.

"Rise-chan!" Yukiko cried out.

"Mm…? Where… am I…? Oh. I think I remember now. I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

"No, it's not." Yu said.

"No… It's still something that I did. Here, stand up," she told the Shadow, "I'm sorry. You must been in a lot of pain up to now. You're part of me, but I kept refusing to admit that you existed. I trying to figure out who the real me was. But I realize now that I was on the wrong track. There is no "real" me. It just doesn't exist. It's something that will come from time and plenty of searching."

"There's no "real" me?" Teddie wondered.

"You… Me… even "Risette"… were all born from me. All of them are me." The Shadow nodded and disappeared. From which, a white satellite dish-carrying Persona emerged. She turned around, and fell over. "Himiko? What a pretty name."

"Rise-chan. Be careful!" Yosuke held her up.

"I'm all right… Hey, you're the one who came to the store, right? Oh, yeah and these guys came too. I thought I recognized you guys. Thanks, everyone." Rise said with a smile.

"We'll explain everything later but...we need to get him out of here." Kanji hoisted his Senpai further up. "Perry looks like he's had enough for a while. Hey Ted you think we can...Ted?" Chir turned on her heels.

"What's wrong, Chie?" Yukiko asked as they all turned around.

"There's no real me?" Teddie asked sadly.

"Hey… Teddie…," Kanji tried to calm him down, "What's wrong?"

"No, get back!" Rise warned. "Something's coming out of him!"

"Another Shadow!?" Yu asked, but more in alarm.

"What?" Yosuke asked.

A being stepped out from him. _"Real? Me?"_ It laughed, _"Such foolishness…" _

"Another Teddie?" Yosuke asked.

"I believe so," Rise said, "But it seems like there's more. I felt some powerful presence intervene."

"What's going on? What the heck!?" Teddie whimpered.

_"The truth is unattainable! It__ will always be shrouded in fog… Though you reach through the murk and the gloom to grasp something, you have no means to know it is the truth… In which case, why? In what sense is there in yearning for the truth? Close your eyes. Lie to yourself. Live in blissful ignorance. It is a much smarter existence."_

Teddie was confused as he said quickly, "What are you talking about? I don't understand a word you're saying. You're just making it sound difficult cause I'm not that smart. How rude! Maybe you can't tell but I'm thinking as hard as I can."

_"It is those efforts I am calling useless. __You are hollow… Empty. At your core, you know this… You just cannot accept this. So you seek an alternate form… a denial of your nature. You have no lost memories. If you have forgotten anything, it is the truth."_

"That's a lie!" Teddie whined in his most powerful voice he could have at the moment.

The Shadow's unwavering voice continued, _"Shall I spell it out for you? You are but a mere…"_

"I said shaddup!"

"Teddie!" Yukiko yelled in concern.

_"How frivolous."_ The shadwo smacked Teddied to the side. _"I will deal with you later.__ It is the same for you all… You undergo suffering because of your search for the truth. This world is filled with thick, heavy fog. How can you find something if you know not what you search for? __And thus, you invite more suffering upon yourselves… It is beyond my comprehension. Then I will grant you one truth. You will all die here. You sought the truth, only to find death."_

"Dammit, how are we supposed to fight something like this without Teddie?" Yosuke asked.

"It's all right… Get ready, everyone," Rise commented from the back.

"Hey, don't tell me you're fighting with us! You can't take it!" Chie worried.

She soothed her, "I'm okay. I should be able to take that bear's place. It's my turn to save you all." Her persona appeared. It put a visor over her face showing an array of weaknesses. Shadow Teddie exploded in size. It became a massive creature that covered half of the room. It sunk into the ground seemingly ready to pounce at any moment.

_"I am a Shadow. The true self. I shall give you the truth you claim to hold so dear. The inescapable fact of your death here."_

"Was that creepy thing really inside our Teddie?" Chie asked.

"Do we have any choice but to move on and fight?" Yukiko asked.

"I guess he was a lot more troubled than he looked. We have to save him!" Yosuke said.

"Kanji put Perry over there with Rise!" Yu ordered.

"Got it Senpai!" He did as he was told. He rejoined them quickly after folding chair in his hands.

_"Foolish beings! Accept your end with dignity and grace!" _

"Yosuke over here!" Yu and Yosuke brought their hands together. At the same time they crushed their cards forming a storm of tornados and lightning. The shadow threw his hands out. Ice sprouted around the room cutting into the teenagers.

"Persona! Konohana Sakuya! Agilao!" Yukiko melted them. "Media! Everyone ok?"

_"No they are not! Heat Wave!" _An overwhelming torrent of heat overtook them. _"I witnessed your battle. You are all on your final legs." _

"Jiraiya you got anything left in the tank?"

"Not anymore boss. Yo Tomoe what about you?" The room was in agreement. They were way too tired now.

_" Good it seems you finally understand." _A hand of darkness jet out of the ground. _"Which one of you would like to fall to darkness first?" _

"How's about you try me on for size?"

"Perry?"

"Of course. I wanted to give you guys a chance to take'em down but I guess I gotta help again."

"Bout time you got back up Senpai! We really need you over here." Kanji cheered.

"No you idiot!" Yu screamed. "You can't fool me. You can't fight anymore stay down." Their leader jumped up. "I've got this. I'm gonna protect you!" He promised his partner.

_"Why do you still resist? Even should you win, naught but suffering awaits?"_

"You don't understand anything. Vishnu!" The deity bowed. "Face the wrath of God's hand!" Yu clenched his fist and threw it down! Copying the motions of it's master, Vishnu did the same. The manifestation of their souls caused a fist to shine in the sky smacking and destroying its mask.

_"Gah! How but how!? To think I-I-uh..." _The shadow fell back into its hole. The shadows it attracted fled.

They all struggled and staggered around. "Ha. Ha. I did it."

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about leader!" The group hugged and praised Yu. "Now that's some power right there."

Yu blew out air. "That was tough. We should get moving though Perry's...where'd he go?"

_~Maru-Q: Entrance~_

Perry walked alone back down to the entrance. The shadows in the place had been sated. They had no interest in him. "Agi. Dia. Zio. Bufu. Something please. No card. No nothing. What's wrong with me? Anyone there...why is it so quiet?" He gripped his head. "I can't even make a card. What the hell is wrong with me?"

_"Hey there bud." _

"Why are you here?"

_"I just followed you down here. The show was pretty fun to watch." _His shadow raised its fingers. _"Two more times. You can do this two more times before you break down. Then you'll be all mine."_ It snickered. _"Your days are numbered. Hahahaha! Hahahaha! Hahahaha!" _The mocking laughter chased after him as he made his way back to the TV.


	13. One Foot Forward

**Chapter 13: One Foot Forward**

"Hey yo! Don't you know? This is supa P. If you're a pretty girl or if your name is Nanako I'll hit you back real quick bro! That sucked so hard. Shut up Yosuke! Did you really have to make it so corny Senpai? You little. This is Yu Perry will call you back soon...boom. See that was cool." The phone recording ended. Yu ended the call and tossed his phone back into his pocket.

"Still not picking up and you're sure you haven't seen him either?"

"I already told you I haven't seen him." Marie sighed. "He hasn't been by in days. The stupidjerkface." The attendant dug her fingers into her arms. "I get the feeling he's ok but...you should try to find him as soon as possible." Yu sighed. He had spent enough time milling around. He needed to go to Junes.

_~Junes~_

"And Nanako got super mad at me last night. She had made pudding for Perry and I ate it. I don't think she'll talk to me for a few days."

"Where'd the idiot run off to? I swear if those police sirens were for him I'm gonna-wait a second. Hey Chie. What? Yeah we're at Junes where are you guys? Ok. She wants to talk to you." Yosuke handed him the phone.

"Hello?"

"Did you hear yet?" Chie said from the phone.

"No. What's going on?"

"They found a dead body just outside the shopping district! We don't know who it is and-and-" She cried.

"Calm down. Just get over to Junes now alright?"

"Ok."

Later. "Yosuke went to check out the scene, he should be back soon." Chie said.

He rounded the corner, arms crossed. His face was in a long frown. "Yeah, it was murder, alright. The body was hanging upside down on an apartment roof railing."

"How could that be...?" Yukiko asked.

"That's not all. The victim was King Moron." Yosuke confirmed. A wave of shock mixed with happiness fell over them. At least it wasn't there friend but still King Moron was dead.

"No freakin' way!" Yu thought.

"King Moron?" Chie asked in surprise.

"You mean Senpai's teacher?" Kanji asked.

"Why?" Yu asked.

"What on earth is going on here!?"

"How am I supposed to know? I talked to a guy who saw it." Yosuke said.

"Gotta be shitting me. I thought they target people on TV. I never saw King Moron on TV or the Midnight Channel."

"I don't understand why this happened."

"I thought we finally figured something out. Was it all just some big coincidence?" Chie asked.

"Maybe the Midnight Channel doesn't have anything to do with it." Yukiko muttered to herself.

"Dammit, we came so far, and now we're back to square one!" Yosuke yelled, "Were we in over our heads? Trying to catch a killer not even the police could catch?"

"Guy!" Yu spoke up. "We can't start panicking now. It's way too early to start giving up."

"Damn straight!" Kanji yelled, "We started this thing cause the police can't tell their asses from their elbows. We give up now and this shithead is gonna run lose forever. This ain't the time for bitchin' and moaning. We just got keep on keepin' on."

"Big talk from someone like you, Kanji." Yosuke said.

"What's that supposed'ta mean?"

Yosuke sighed, "I know. We're dealing with a murderer here, but we've all risked our lives to get this far. No way we'll back down. And we promised the bear too."

"Hey, that's right. Maybe Teddie knows something?" Chie conjectured.

"Let's go see him, then." The group got up and started walking towards the televisions and away from the food. There was actual staff there by the Electronic Department for once. "Yosuke please don't tell me there's a clearance sale or something today."

"As if my old man knows wait a second hey!" He walked up to one of the employees. "Hi there! Did something unusual happen?"

"Ah, Yosuke-kun!Great timing! Did the manager tell you anything about this? There's been this weird mascot around the department for a while now. Is there some kind of campaign on today?" a male staff member asked.

"Mascot?" Yosuke asked. He was confused.

Yu wondered to himself. "I think I know what this is about... and this is bad."

"He said his name was Terry? Eddie?" the male one was trying to think of its name. "Well, there are no customers around so I guess it's fine. I better get back to my station." They walked away from the department.

"Please don't tell me...," Yosuke said worriedly.

"Whoa! He's here!" Chie yelled as she looked to her left.

"What! Teddie's here?" Yu exclaimed. His worst fears had come true. Well not his worst fears, but he had thought something like this would happen, and it did.

Teddie was in a massage chair by the Electronic Department. It looked like he was having a good time.

"What are you doing here?" Yu asked.

"Aaaah, this really hits the spot!"

"What the... I mean how did you?" Yosuke asked in amazement.

"It took you guys long enough. I've been waiting," Teddie said.

Yukiko asked. "Teddie, are you okay on this side?"

"How did you even leave your side?" Kanji wondered.

"Of course I can come out. There's an exit." He said matter of factly.

"It just never occurred to me to do it before. But spending time with you guys sparked my curiosity about this world. I did wonder if it was a good idea, but my feet started moving before I could decide. And when I thought about it, I had nowhere to go, and it was a waste to go back. So, I waited here for you guys. Oh, someone asked for my name, so I told them I'm Teddie," Teddie explained to all of them.

"So that's why."

"Oh yeah, there's something we need to ask you," Yukiko said, "How long have you been here, Teddie? Did anyone enter the other world?" It was a question that all of them wanted answered.

"I stayed until the fog entered into my side, but no one came."

Yosuke asked, "You're positive? You really didn't sense a single person?"

"I just said that I didn't. I was all by myself, like always." Teddie responded.

"And your nose wasn't clogged or anything?" Yosuke asked.

"Aren't you listening? I was utterly, totally, and one hundred percent alone. That's why I came here. But I can understand if you don't believe me. My senses aren't that good lately anyways." Teddie berated Yosuke.

"I believe you, Teddie." Yu said.

"Oh! Sensei's heart is radiating with pure kindness!" Teddie said.

"Well, it's true that the Midnight Channel was blank last night," Chie said reluctantly, "And even before that, Teddie said he didn't sense anything, right? Does that mean, King Moron was never on that side?"

"Then we don't know what's going on," Yu said.

"Hey, hey, I wanna go somewhere!" Teddie exclaimed as he jumped off the chair.

"Huh? Now ain't the time, dude... You really don't plan on going back, do you?" Kanji asked, "Where do you wanna go anyways?"

"I wanna give this to Rise-chan! It's for her!" Teddie said. He took a pair of Teddie glasses from his side and showed them to the group. Teddie gave them to Yu."Rise-chan will probably back us up from now on. So I'm gonna fight alongside you with everything I got! Don't think of me as the same little cute Teddie! I'm an all new model. I have a powerful attack, an unbeatable defense, and a winning smile! Today begins the New Legend of Teddie!" Teddie gave his passionate speech.

"Wow! A new legend..." Yukiko said in awe.

"Uh-oh, people are starting to stare," Yosuke warned, "Will you keep it down, Ted? C'mon, let's go somewhere else. Okay, just to make sure, I'm going to ask one last time. Nobody was over there, except for you, when the fog came back, correct?"

"That's what I've been saying!" Teddie said again.

"What's up with that?"

"I think we know that King Moron was not thrown into the TV."

"Then, what, he was killed over on this side?" Chie wondered, "Why not throw him over here like all the rest?"

"Maybe they never intended to." Yu pinched his chin.

"You mean they never intended to? You're saying he wasn't like the other victims to begin with? But why?"

"Maybe the culprit thought he couldn't kill anymore people by throwing them into the TV." Yukiko suggested. "I mean, we prevented the last three attempts in a row."

"Ahh... I get you. That could be it," Chie said.

"So, they snuffed someone on our side to make sure it worked." Kanji said.

"If that's true, we have no way of preventing the murders unless we catch the killer, dammit!" Kanji yelled.

"We need more clues." Chie said.

"That, I agree with," Yu said, "There's too much we still don't know."

"But hey. I think we deserve a break. Anyone know if Rise-chan is up and around yet?" Chie wondered.

"Yeah...we should go check in on her." Yosuke responded.

"Rise-chan? I'm getting all hot under the collar. I can't take it!" Teddie said all of a sudden. "I'm taking this off!" Teddie exclaimed, talking about his bear suit.

"What!" Yu said, "Aren't you empty inside?"

"No!" Teddie rebuked then said happily, "Actually, I'm no longer a hollow bear! I trained and trained, hoping someday to score with Chie-chan and Yuki-chan... And now I finally have an inside."

"Yeah... Good job with that." Chie said sarcastically. Unbeknownst to everyone Yu was staring through Teddie.

"Come on! Can't we give it a rest with the whole scoring thing?" Yukiko glared at the bear as she said scathingly.

"Dude, you're hollow! Taking your head off isn't going to cool you down." Yosuke said.

"But I just told you, I'm not hollow anymore. Agh! It's too hot! I can't take it anymore!"

"Whoa... What the hell?" Yosuke yelled.

"There's a body inside!" Yu exclaimed.

"Much better!" Teddie sighed in relief.

"No way!" As quickly as they could they hid Teddie. They dressed him in new clothes and made their way to the tofu shop. With nothing better to do they just hung out. The girls had come back from dressing the bear. In all their time waiting Kanji had devoured over ten of the Topsicles. Yosuke handed a 1000-yen bill to Kanji. "Here, Kanji. Get whatever ice cream you want, just share it with Teddie. We're gonna head for the tofu shop. Wait here until we get back."

Teddie exclaimed. "Wow, you're rich!"

Kanji looked nervous as he responded. "I can't just take this from you."

"Think of it as a welcome-back party for Teddie. Just don't go around making a racket." He persuaded him.

Chie looked at Yukiko and back to Yosuke in amazement. "Maybe Yosuke isn't so bad after all. But..." She wouldn't let him know that. "Whoa, Yosuke, what's gotten into you? You're acting like a real senpai all of a sudden. Oh I get it. You might say differently, but you're still nice to Teddie. I'm glad Yosuke's developing into such a mature adult. Someone who doesn't let trifles bother him."

"Here it comes." Yu chomped down on his ice cream.

Yosuke looked worried, "What...? You're worrying me, Chie."

"Oh, it's about Teddie's clothes, that's all. We didn't have the money for them so we charged the rest to you."

"Charge?" Yosuke was speechless that didn't last long as his speechlessness turned to rage. "WHAT!? You put it on my account! What the hell, Chie!? I never said you could do that."

Chie yelled back, "What else were we supposed to do!? That stuff was expensive, even for Junes."

"You seriously charged it to me?" Yosuke didn't want to believe it as he said, "Why did you do that? You know I've been saving up for a motorcycle."

"Oh, that. You don't need one." Chie told him frankly.

"What!?" Yosuke yelled.

"C'mon, baby. Stop fighting over..." Teddie started to say.

Yosuke yelled at Teddie, "Shuddup! This is your fault, y'know!" He growled and pointed at Teddie's clothes like it was his fault because he grew a body, "You listen here Ted. You better take really, really, REALLY good care of that. If you put even a single tear in it, I'll make the next set of clothes out of the bear hide you took off." Teddie looked off to the distance.

"Looks like Mom and Dad are fighting again." Izanagi sighed. "Shouldn't we be checking in on that Rise girl?"

"Eh we'll get to it eventually."

"Yo, Teddie, don't let it get you down." Kanji told him through Chie and Yosuke's yelling. "Let's go get some Topsicles."

"Konohana thinks we should just go. They look like they'll be a while. Hey Yu wanna know something funny. Konohana thinks it's because they like each other."

"Oh really?" He chuckled.

The two of them walked to the front of the tofu shop. "Where could the suspect have gotten off to?" Naoto walked outside of the shop. He lifted his head not at all surprised at who was in front of him. "Ahh... I had a feeling you would come."

"You're..."

He walked forward to the group and said to them. "Are you here to ingratiate yourself with Rise Kujikawa now?"

"Geez... Why did the clerk even let them charge it to someone else's account? I outta...Huh? Wait, you're that guy we saw with Kanji?"

"Precisely. I don't believe we've met since then. In fact, I don't believe I've even introduced myself." He said, "My name is Naoto Shirogane. I'm investigating the multiple murders that have occurred here."

He was interested in them, "Mind if I ask you a few questions on the subject? The latest victim, Kinshiro Morooka... He was a teacher at the school you all attend, correct?"

"That;s right." Yu said.

"So, what are you getting at?" Chie asked.

"The public is focused on the fact that he is associated with the second victim's school... But in truth, that's irrelevant," Naoto said, "What intrigues me is the inconsistency. This Morooka... has never appeared on television."

"What do you make of that?" Naoto asked.

Yosuke answered nervously, "How are we supposed to know?"

"Well, we'll leave it at that," Naoto said. "By the way you're friend, Perry. You should keep an eye on him."

"Perry? Do you know where he is?" Rise walked up behind them and scared them.

Naoto smirked. "Lamenting his crimes possibly. I saw him at the shrine not too long ago. I thought he was traveling with you all but I suppose not."

_~Shrine~_

Perry was sitting alone mumbling something. "Praying...what the hell am I thinking? Dad would be pissed if he saw me now."

"Perry!"

"Wah! What the Rise right? What're you-"

"Perry!" The rest of the group joined in her wailing. "Where have you been?"

He put up his hands. He could feel the angry looks. "I just had to go out of town for a little while. I needed...to go pick up some medication."

"You had use worried sick dumbass don't do that again!" Yosuke yelled.

"My mom's been wondering where you were senpai. She said one of the customers loved that sock puppet you made. You gotta come by today she wants to show you how to make more." Kanji said. Everyone else put in their piece. Yu waited, he wanted to say something when the two of them were alone.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Perry pointed to Teddie.

"How cruel Perry..." Teddie cried. "To think you already forgot about dear Teddie!"

"Wait that's Teddie!?" He shrieked.

Now that one mystery for the day had been solved they focused on Rise. "Yeah, I remember being at my house." Rise said about her kidnapping, "When I came to, though, I was already in the other world."

"Still no real information of the killer." Chie sighed.

"We met this weird kid named Naoto a second ago," Yosuke said.

Rise told them, "Oh... He's come to the shop several times. He asked me a lot about the incident. I didn't tell him anything about the other world, though. I figured it'd be a waste of time. Actually, he asked me about you guys too, but I just made some stuff up."

"Oh, really." Yu said.

Rise nodded. "Like, they found me unconscious on the roof at Junes."

"That's good. If anything he might go question Yosuke next." Perry laughed.

"Hey you just got back don't be a jerk!"

Rise giggle. She was prodding her thumbs together. Chie took notice and asked. "Hmm... What's up?

"Umm...nothing. But," She suddenly got really giddy and changed her attitude completely and she said. "I really appreciate what you did for me." Rise said slowly. "Thank you so much! I love you guys!" The group all took a second to blink multiple times. Was this really happening?

"Huh? Aww, you don't have to thank us." Chie said.

Yosuke blushed. "Dude... She's so cute!" Chie stomped on his foot.

"So is this the real you?" Perry asked. "Was all the gloom and doom because you were tired or something?"

"Well...yes and no." She admitted. "I know I sounded all gloomy and all from stress, so I thought... You might not like me that way. I wanted to be a little more chipper like senpai here." She poked Perry's cheek.

"Yeah like...who wait Senpai? Perry senpai's my senapi!"

"Oh really. Senpai are you into boys?" She asked.

"Well not really but...are you going to Yasogami?"

"I will be." She nestled into his shoulder. "I can see you everyday all day."

_~Dojima Home~_

"Good evening, this is Niteline News. Our top story for the night concerns the latest developments in an ongoing story. The serial murder case has claimed a third victim. The news shocked local residents, who has not seen another murder in three months, and had assumed the spree had reached its end. The deceased taught at a local high school. Since his body was arranged in a similar matter as the last two victims."

"What's wrong?" Nanako asked. "What was it someone you know?"

"My teacher..." Yu said.

"He died?" Nanako asked worriedly.

"Don't worry." Perry ruffled her hair. "They'll be caught.

"I know you two will protect me if anything bad happens."

The announcer started talking again, "This marks the second consecutive death after Saki Konishi's, where the target was involved with Yasogami High. Mr. Morooka was known for his strict teaching methods, and is said to have had constant friction with his students. The police will be pursuing this line of inquiry, and are planning to begin a large-scale investigation starting tomorrow. We now turn to our reporter at the scene for more details."

Nanako checked the clock. "Dad won't be coming home again today."

"Hey Nanako..." Perry gained her attention. He got a rubber band.

"What're you doing?" He put the rubber band on his index finger and middle finger. Without her noticing he hooked it onto his ring finger and pinky Then he opened his hand. The rubber band sprung off the index and middle finger and instantly moved over to the ring finger and pinky! "Huh do it again? Big Bro wasn't that cool?"

"It moved!" Nanako said in disbelief. "Hey! How did you do that? Tell me!" Nanako seemed happy again. Perry and Yu put her to bed and hour or two later. Late night trashy TV was on.

Now was as good a time as any. "So...where did you really go?"

"Hm? Whatcha talking about Yu?"

"Where," He began again. "Did you really go?"

Perry put down his cup of tea. "To pick up meds dude. I've got a bit of a special condition."

"Special condition. First time I heard of it."

"Well it's the first time I decided to talk about it. Man what's up? Did Mooroka's death shake you up that much?"

"It did but I'm sure we'll take care of it in no time. I'm worried about why you suddenly just disappeared for a few days. You say it's for medication but the way you left the world so suddenly-"

Perry sighed. "Yu just drop it."

"But-"

"Drop it! God what do you think I went off to murder someone? Fuck." He shook his head. "I'm outta here. See you at school."

"Perry. Talk to me. I'm your friend I think I can tell when something's wrong with you by this point..."

"You don't know anything." Perry snatched his arm away. "Bye."

_~Yasogami High~_

"Are you two fighting?" Yosuke asked. "Dude looks pissed even I can tell that."

"Good mornin'. I'm Noriko Kashiwagi, your new homeroom class teacher starting today."

"We'll talk later." Yosuke told him.

"You all probably know already, but now that Mr. Morooka has passed away... I'll be taking good care of you, instead." She sounded like a skank too.

"What the hell is wrong with this lady?" Yu whispered to everyone.

"Okay, why don't we start with a moment of silence for Mr. Morooka. Close your eyes, everyone." Kashiwagi commanded. "That should be enough." Kashiwagi was sitting on the desk with her legs crossed. She continued to speak in a seductive tone that more so creeped out the students. "I'll do my best to fill Mr. Morooka's shoes. So our regular exams are still on track for next week. It's like your principal said... It's times like these when the schedule is most important, Nori-chan," She giggled. "It must be tough for you. But that's what it means to become an adult, little by little."

"I already can't stand her." one student said.

"First King Moron, now Kashiwagi...? How much worse can it get?" another asked.

"Oh and one more thing...," Kashiwagi said, "That idol in our first-year class... Miss Kujikawa, was it?" Her voice turned vicious. "In person, she's nothing like she seems on TV, so don't get your hopes up, mmkay? What's so great about an idol anyway, right class? She's just a piece of inexperienced jailbait." Kashiwaga continued to go on about Kujikawa.

"What's up with her? Does she think she's Risette's rival?"

"She doesn't stand a chance against Risette. I heard Kashiwagi is on the wrong side of forty."

"I bet King Moron would have been ecstatic to hear Risette had enrolled here. Someone told me they saw him buying her pin up book."

"Oh, did you hear? Risette was on a striptease show!"

"Huh? A striptease? Dude, if that was true, the paparazzi would've been all over it."

"I'm serious, but the reception got bad right when it was getting to the good part. It was on that Midnight Channel everyone keeps talking about."

"You actually believe that crap? How friggin' dense are you? Trust me, you were dreaming it."

"Thank god that's over." Chie addressed the group. "The rumor about the Midnight Channel is spreading."

"We'd better wrap up this case quickly, then." Yosuke said.

"If we don't, who knows who it'll affect next." Yu said. His thoughts focused on another person.

"Anyways, let's meet up later. Don't make any plans for this afternoon," Yosuke made the decision instead of Yu.

Chie complained at the table. "Ugh... Finals are next week. It's been awhile since I failed."

"Then I bet you're real excited for the finals then Chie. Bet'll be a good refresher in that feeling."

"Shut up! Like you've ever seen my scores Perry!" Chie said angrily.

Yukiko told them cheerfully, "But Chie always has above-average marks in the subjects she doesn't fail."

"And you just confirmed my thoughts." Perry clapped. "Yosuke you writing this down?" The boys laughed.

"Hey! Why'd you tell him? My scores just vary, yeah that's it!" Chie said.

"Hahaha!" Rise laughed.

"Rise-chan! When'd you get here? And don't laugh with these guys!" Chie said.

She giggled. Kanji walked in with her. "Sorry, I'm not laughing at you. It's just I thought it would take me a while to find any friends at my new school."

"Yeah, it was too bad we met under these circumstances." Chie said.

"Oh, yeah what do you think about King Moron's case?"

"Well, he didn't exactly show up on the Midnight Channel." Yu said.

"Teddie was like if this person would have been inside the TV, I would have sensed it. My nose isn't as sharp now, but I can still tell that much." Tosuke parroted.

"But they found the body on a foggy day again, right?" Chie asked, "They said on the news that the crime scene was just the way it was for the announcer and Saki-senpai."

Yu said, "Does that really have to mean anything?"

"I really wonder about the culprit's motives. Why was Mr. Morooka targeted?" Yukiko wondered.

"Hope it wasn't personal, cause there's way too many people who hated King Moron's guts." Kanji said.

"Yo." Perry pointed to all of them.

Rise asked. "But didn't you say it was people who get famous on TV get targeted? If the killer is choosing targets by watching TV, I picture him as someone who doesn't know the victims at all. I don't think it's worth trying to figure out motives for that type. There are too many people who hold grudges against you for no reason at all, even if you've never met them before."

"Ha, you sound like you speak from experience, Rise-chan." Chie said nervously.

"As we said, King Moron didn't appear on the Midnight Channel or the regular TV." Perry said. "There are just too many things that do not fit with what we already know. Unless the murderer just want to change their MO so drastically."

"I don't get this at all. What's and MO?" Chie asked.

"I'll tell you later."

"OR she could find that out with some simple logic." Yosuke said.

"Shut up, Yosuke!" Chie said.

"Man though two victims in a row from our school." Kanji lamented. "That's gotta set off the police's alarm bells. They're not gonna leave any stones at school unturned."

"Y'know, to be honest. Somewhere deep inside, I thought that King Moron might be the killer. The news says he's the second victim from Yasogami High, but we all know that's not the case." Yoskue nodded. "I've heard him say more than once that so-and-so deserves to die But now... I feel sorry now that I doubted him. He was a capital-A asshole, but he didn't deserve to die. And not just King Moron... I feel sorry for all the victims. I can't forgive the killer, no matter what."

"Well, we'll do what we can. For King Moron's sake too," Chie told them, "At this rate, you have to figure that the killer has something to do with the school, right?"

The investigation team nodded in agreement. "Alright then." Perry stood up. "Let's get to looking for some clues then." They headed down the stairs and towards the floodplains. "Well look who it is." One special person came into frame from the distance.


	14. Two Steps Back

**Chapter 14: Two Steps Back**

"It appears I've run into just the people I was looking for. If I overheard you correctly then I'm sure you'll be glad to hear this. There is no need to examine the case of Mr. Morooka any further." He notified them.

"Why's that?" Chie asked. She looked confused.

"Apparently, the police have found a suspect." He shrugged.

"How do you know?" Yosuke asked.

"Shirogane was hired by the prefectural police." Perry began. "And before you say anything your boss was the person who told me."

"Hm." He scoffed. "As he said I'm on this case as a special investigator as the bequest of the prefectural police."

"What!?" Yosuke was in awe.

"They found a suspect? Who is it?" Chie asked.

"As to his name I haven't been informed. I do know that he is a high schooler. It isn't public knowledge yet, but he isn't a student of your high school. It seems they are quite confident that this boy is the killer. They have testimonies directly linking him to the incident. I expect it is only a matter of time until he is apprehended. Soon, this case will be solved, and your town will once again be its peaceful, rustic self."

"The suspect... is a high schooler?" Yosuke asked. "All right... So why come tell us? That's confidential info, right? So why run right here and spill it?"

"Your "game" will soon reach its end." Naoto told them in a condescending voice. "I felt I should at least let you know that. I am the victor."

"So you think." The group glanced at Perry then back to Naoto. There was this sort of tension between the two.

"It's anything but a game to us. It's something far beyond that."

"You don't deny, then, that you have involved yourself in the matter? Well, no matter. I have no reason to say anything further."

"A game...? Aren't you the one who thinks of this as a game?" Rise raised her voice in anger. Naoto seemed taken aback. His composure had been broken. "I don't care if you're a special investigator or an amateur sleuth... All you're doing is solving mysteries. What could you possibly know about us? You're the one who's playing a game here." Rise teared up.

Perry and Yu looked at her sympathetically. Yosuke put his hand on her shoulder. "One of the victims... She meant a lot to me. How could I possibly treat this as a game?"

"What I said to you before still stands Shirogane but..." He glanced at his friends and sighed. His competitive spirit had gotten the better of him but not this time. "Being childish like this won't help anyone." Was what he said aloud.

"Childish. A game." Naoto looked down. "That may be quite true."

Chie tilted her head in wonder. "Why so understanding all of a sudden?"

"Oh, I get it. I was wondering why you'd be wandering around like this when the police have a subject." Yosuke joked. "What, did they get rid of you now that they have your man? Is that why you came here? You were lonely?"

Naoto rolled his eyes. "Detectives normally aren't involved with arrests. And we never harbor any special emotions regarding a case either." Naoto explained. "Still... It is rather unfortunate that people are only attentive so long as our services are required. But then, I'm accustomed to it. Much about this case was perplexing but its solution was surprisingly simple. Well then, I'll be going now." He took one look back. "Goodbye."

"What was that about? He just said his piece and left. He said they have a suspect, but is this really going to solve everything?" Chie asked.

"Who knows." Yu blew out air. "So anyone up for the library?"

_~Next Week~_

"Thank you sweet merciful god." Yu threw out his arms. He was sprawled out on his desk. The exams were finally over.

"You're welcome." Izanagi told him.

"Oh be quiet."

"It's all over! My grades...and the testing." Yosuke sighed of sweet relief.

"What do I even bother tutoring you for?" Perry crossed his arms.

"Yuck! Don't yawn in my face like that!" Chie leaned over to Yukiko.

"Hey, for the third question on the English test, which phrase did you choose?"

"I went with "used to."." Yukiko answered.

Chie hung her head. "Wrong again...I'm never gonna be able to go to America at this rate."

Yosuke threw his hands around. "Heck, why leave Inaba? You have so much right here!"

"Ooh... You're so annoying!" Chie looked like she was ready for another brawl. Luckily enough Rise and Kanji had shown up.

"Grades got posted. Time to face the music."

It ended up that Yu had gotten 2nd on the exams. Yukiko had spot one, him spot two, and Perry in third. "Wow I passed up Perry. And Yu," She told him." You did well too." Yu felt the utmost pride in himself though as he looked on he could see that another person was not so happy. His friend faded away into the crowd. Chie and Yosuke went on crying about their grades. "You were great too, Yukiko." He finally said.

"Thanks..." She blushed blushed. At least he could be happy about this moment.

_~Midnight~_

The final day of school was spent listening to about Kashiwagi and her planned summer vacation. Something stupid about her getting a swimsuit but no one was interested. Yu went to Aiya's for his usual discounted Bega Beef Bowl but was disappointed to learn his usual connection wasn't there. It was raining that night. He ate dinner with Nanako and went up to his room.

At midnight, someone appeared, but it wasn't just yellow screen. It was a vivid image of a fish eyed person. He was unmoving, "You all think you can see me? You all think you know everything about me? Then try and catch me." The boy taunted.

"What the hell was that about?" Yu thought to himself.

There was the phone call. It was Yosuke. "Hey, did you see that?" Yosuke asked.

"Obviously."

"Who was that guy? I don't know him... Have you ever seen him on the news or on any television special?"

"I don't think I've seen him either. Not a single time."

"Weird. He sounded like a zombie."

"Yosuke! Yosuke! Gimme the phone!" Teddie begged.

Yosuke responded to him. "Alright already, I hear you! Sorry, I'm going to give the phone to Ted."

"Alright, I'll talk to him."

"Sensei! It's me. Teddie!" He was like a school girl.

"Hey what's up?" Yu said.

"I finally got to see the Midnight Channel with my own eyes. Now I know exactly what's happening!" Teddie said excitedly.

"What do you think is happening?" Yu asked.

"That guy's suppressed emotions are resonating with the other side, which are picked up by the TVs over here."

"You think so? Makes sense."

"It's clear now that it's not being filmed by anyone! That mystery's solved. But that kid... He must already be inside the other world."

"Yeah...guess he's hiding out there now?"

"What are we going to do?" Teddie asked.

"We need a plan first before we can do anything."

"Gotcha! Your wisdom knows no bound. I think my heart skipped a beat!"

"Don't get too excited. We've still got to put this plan into action."

"That's enough Ted, give me the phone!"

"Okay, Yosuke..." Teddie sadly gave the phone back.

"Hey, how could he be already inside? What happened to the blurry image we usually see in advance?" Yosuke asked.

"Maybe it's something that is different this time." Yu told him.

"And did you hear what he said? Try and catch me." Yosuke said.

"That's pretty creepy. By the way where's Perry? We could use some more input."

"I tried punching him in a few times but it didn't work. It keeps going to voicemail. But about this guy...Now that I think about it, he looked like a high schooler. Do you think it's the person that detective was talking about?"

"Could be but...eh let's get everyone else up to speed tomorrow."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." Yu hung up the phone. As quickly as he did another one from Chie came. "Oh, I finally got through. Yosuke's line was busy too." Chie said.

"I was talking to him."

"Really? Well tell me what do you guys think?" Chie asked. Yu filled her in on their thoughts. "Yeah, we gotta get to the bottom of this. Well, off to bed. G'night."

"Night." Yu said.

_~Junes~_

Summer break started the next day. Just as asked Yu headed off to Junes to meet the group. "Gosh who would have thought that we'd have a case on the first day on our break of school."

"Sucks to the max. By the way Perry, Teddie, and Rise already went off to a little investigation on the other side of town." Yosuke sat down. "About yesterday night. You guys all saw it, right?"

"As I told you, I did see it." Yu said.

They all nodded. "Yeah, shit he said made my blood boil. That mumbling of his, and those fish-like eyes made me even more angry. Who the hell is he?" Kanji spat.

"I think he's the killer." Yu concluded.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Yosuke agreed.

"You too, Yosuke-kun?" Yukiko asked.

Chie piped in. "It's just a hunch, but it makes sense."

"We've been told that the suspect is a high schooler." Yosuke said, "The police are after them for the murder of King Moron. So, to see that on TV last night, at a time like this... He even taunted the viewers by saying try and catch me."

"Uhh... So?" Kanji said, obviously confused.

"Alright, let's say there is this high schooler. We'll call him Shin. For some random reason, who knows why, Shin is able to enter the TV world. Then Shin, again for some random reason, starts throwing people into that world, intending to kill them. The police can't prove the other world exists, so it's the perfect crime. He can't possibly be caught. Now imagine you're Shin, but after a while, people stop dying when you throw them into the TV. You don't know why. You want to kill King Moron, but the TV is out, so you have to do it personally. Now the police are onto you. As a result, you, Shin, is a wanted criminal, and there's nowhere for him to run."

Kanji deducted. "So you're saying he went into the other world to dodge the cops?"

"Makes sense. He's quite literally in a place where the police can't get to him." Yu said.

"Ohh... So, that's why he said, catch me if you can... You're smarter than you look, Senpai." Kanji told Yosuke.

"Geez, you can annoy me sometimes," Yosuke glared at him.

"Like you don't piss him off either?" Yu replied.

"We still don't know why he targeted people who were shown on TV. But, if he had a personal grudge against Mr. Morooka, that explains one thing. With a strong enough motive, wouldn't he forsake the untraceable TV method and try to kill Mr. Morooka on his own?" Yukiko pointed out,

"He could. I can see him doing that." Yu responded.

"Well, if you think about it that way, it sort of makes sense why Mr. Morooka died without appearing on the TV," Yukiko continued. "But I wonder what that boy's going to do now that he's in there. With Teddie on this side, there's no way to get him out."

"You don't think he's gonna get desperate, and try to end it all?" Chie wondered.

"He did look a little suicidal." The duo of Perry and Rise returned. "I see that look in the mirror sometimes. Just kidding. But really, looking at the guy I could literally feel him teeming with insecurities. He had this depressing look on his face and ugh. It was a sight to behold that's for sure." Perry put his hands on his hips. "But don't you think it's a little weird?"

"Are you talking about his other two victims?" Yosuke questioned. Perry shook yes. "Yeah I can see missing Yukiko or Kanji, but Rise's a celebrity... There's no way the killer wouldn't know she's still alive. So that means he knows there is a way out of the TV world, right? We'll just have to ask him face to face when we go beat his ass. But I digress how'd the investigation go?"

"We don't have a name but Senpai said he saw someone who looked like him around his apartment complex a few times before." Rise informed them. "He may live around there."

"Other than that we don't have much. We'd need more info about his personality I think."

"I see. "Yosuke said. He asked, "Wait, where's Teddie?"

"He's still looking."

"Well then I guess the next course of action is to find a name. Maybe we can get lucky and run into a bumbling Adachi again." They could only hope.

"Can't count on that guy when we need him." Yosuke said, "If we figure that out! We can do our thing."

Chie exclaimed, "That's right! If he really is the killer and he's escaped in the other world, the police don't have a chance of catching them."

"So, it's all on us!" Kanji exclaimed.

They nodded in agreement that they had to look for clues. "Alright guys break!"

_~Moel Gas Station~_

Perry and Yu finally found Dojima. He was smoking a cigarette and looking around, maybe looking for a contact. "So how are we gonna do this?"

"He's gonna get mad no matter what we do." Yu stated. "Not like we can just walk up and ask him "Hey mind telling us the name of the murderer in this case?"."

"We can always just go like where's Adachi."

"Again, he's never around when we need him to blab."

Perry sighed. "Alright let's just tighten our belts and hope for the best. Yo Dojima-san." They walked towards him. Perry put on his best smile while you just looked like her normally did.

"Hey. What're you two doing? Hanging out?"

"Yeah." He said. "Anyway how's the investigation going. You find that...what's that guy's name. You know maybe if we had a clue as to how this guy was we could do our best to stay away from him?"

"Oh yeah. I'm not stupid you know! A clue to the criminal investigation?" Dojima yelled. "Didn't I tell you two to stick your neck into things! There's no way I'd tell you!"

"Ok. Ok." They muttered. "Let's just go head somewhere else Yu."

Yu and Perry backed off. That was sure to be an awkward dinner conversation later., "Damn, where did Adachi go off to? Can't he even watch them like I asked?"

"I'll think I might know where Adachi is." Perry said. "I'll see you later."

_~Junes~_

Adachi was leaning against the wall near the back entrance of Junes. "Haha. Adachi!" The detective jumped.

"Aah! You startled me, getting real good at that Dojima impression aren't you?"

"Its me so of course. I keep getting better all the time."

"So you say."

"Anyway what are you up to?"

"What was I doing? Oh, you know… Investigating," Adachi replied. Perry raised an eyebrow. "Hey don't gimme that look. What're you doing here? Looking for dinner for Nanako-chan?"

"Nah not right now. I still got to think of something healthy that she might like."

"You always get so pumped when Nanako comes into the subject. Man kinda wish I had someone to cook for me."

"Want me to do it?" He asked honestly.

"Mmf." Adachi covered his mouth to stop the laugh. "I think we would both decline that offer in favor of a girl."

"Not wrong with that."

"Cute girls are more my forte. Though I go for the real knockouts, myself. The most important thing is that they should be good cooks. Everything else, I can take or leave..."

"Oh really now? I guess I'm pretty much the same. I've never dated anyone seriously before so my own personal tastes are still lacking."

"Tohru-chan! Is that you?" An elderly woman scuttled over to them.

"Who's the old broad?"

"Shit... She found me."

" Are you off work? I hope you're not doing anything dangerous!"

"Oh... No, I'm still on the clock. I was just on my way back to the station."

"I'm so happy to see you working hard. I brag about you to my neighbors all the time!" She smiled brightly. " I'll bring you some nimono, okay? You have to take care of yourself! By the way, I saw this detective show on TV the other day... "

"Seems like this is going to take a while..."

"Um... Sorry but I need to get back..."

"Oh, is it that time already? I hope your day goes well, then." She left.

"Finally... I guess her son has the same name as me. Maybe that's why she's been hanging around me ever since she found out. I don't know. She always brings huge heaps of that nimono to the station! And she'll talk your ear off if you let her... It's so annoying."

"I think its kind of sweet..." Perry paused. "But after a while I guess it would get pretty annoying."

"Someone who understands. She's the exact opposite of my parents, so I can't relate to people like that. She's lonely, I guess. I don't think she has any relatives. I can't just ignore her, either. It's part of my job. The police have been busy lately, so I'm the only one who can deal with her." Despite his gripping, Adachi looked pretty happy. Though I wish I shared a name with her grandson instead! I'm still only twenty-seven, after all."

"You're twenty-seven? Thought you were older."

"Hey."

"Kidding."

'Heh. Well, I should head back, or Dojima-san will really chew me out."

"Speaking of Dojima-san." It was time. "I wonder what would happen if I told him about this goofing off you did."

After a little coercion Perry finally go the information he wanted. It lead him to the Souzai Daigaku. "Where'd you hear that from? I told him not to tell anyone. Can't trust the police. Anyways… He did work here for a short time. This was a while ago. He freaked out just cutting the raw meat. I do remember him having black eyes. He said that the person who worked here before him was his classmate in middle school. I see him around here sometimes and they talk. Now can you go away you're holding up the line."

_~Marukyu-Alleyway~_

The next day. Marie was out of the velvet room. Perry was still on his investigation hunt. "Next on the list."

"What are we doing back here jerkface?"

Perry popped his flimsy collar. "You're about to see a master of persuasion at work here poet girl. At the moment I am on the hunt for truth." He found Mitsuo's friend behind Marukyu.

"Are you going to do something stupid? Yu always says you have that tone in your voice when you're about to do something stupid."

"Oh shut up. Hey there." Perry neared the group. "I heard you know that guy who used to work at Souzai Daigaku."

"Yeah who wants to know."

"Well you see I'm a little interested in him."

"...Sorry I'm sure he prefers cute girls."

"No that's not what I was..."

"Cute girls huh? Would I count?"

"Marie..."

"Yeah! Yeah! Oh yeah! Hey there sweetie. You want a picture of my buddy?"

"If you don't mind."

"You want to see my yearbook? Oh, are you looking for him?" the boy asked. "Here you go real nice picture right?"

"Eh it could be better." She shrugged. "Thanks." She ripped out the page. "Here you go." Then handed it to Perry.

"Uh..."

"Hey wait sweet cheeks!? Can I get a little-kah!"

"Marie why did you kick him in the nads?"

"Chie showed me how to do it when we hung out remember?"

"Jesus. Note to self get Marie to hangout with Kanji." It was night by the time he got all of his information. He called everyone to the "secret headquarters" the next day.

"Do you think you have enough information?" Yukiko asked.

"Got a picture, name, and I wrote down a short psychological profile." He tossed the evidence onto the table. "Yes, weep and praise the almighty Perry for once again he has delivered."

Rise clapped. "Awesome job senpai! That should be more than enough information to find him. The hard part should be getting him out."

"Yeah, it is gonna be a pain in the ass to get him out. But, we have to question the guy once we see him, and ask him why he threw in Saki-senpai, Yukiko, Kanji, and Rise. Not to mention that announcer." Yosuke concluded,

"Well let's go. Time to end this guy." Kanji clenched his fist.

_Not gonna stop til we get to the next school trip! I'm in an airport with my flight delayed for the next ten hours! Woo! Perry's shadow...shh...we're almost there. And Perry and Rise oooh maybe. _


	15. Mitsuo's Game

**Chapter 15: Mitsuo's Game**

"Here's the picture." Perry pulled the picture up for everyone to see. It was your typical school boy picture. "Any objections as to who this is?"

No one said anything. It seemed they were in agreement. "Then, it's settled then." Yosuke nodded. "He's the killer, and he's in here now."

"Wait...holy crap I know this guy! This guy came to our shop before. Was he spying on me? Oh my god! I really was being targeted." The group was taken back by her words. "Talk about next level creepy."

"Dammit! Frickin' punk!"Kanji yelled.

"Hey, I've seen him before too..." She racked her brain suddenly it all snapped together. "Oh, now I remember! Yukiko, it's that one guy!"

"That one guy?" Yukiko questioned. "You're gonna have to be more specific."

"You mean from back in April?" Yu asked. "Actually you're right it is him! Yukiko don't you remember? He suddenly came up and started hitting on you."

"Oh, him!" Yosuke remembered, "The guy who got served by Yukiko in front of the school!"

"I wouldn't say served. More like...well now I can't think of a better adjective. Gimme a sec." Perry pinched his chin.

"Man, Chie, how'd you remember something like that?" Yosuke wondered.

"Well, that was the first time he talked to her, but I remember he was always following her around." Chie said.

Yukiko was still confused. "Umm... Sorry, who are we talking about?"

"That's just proof that you reject too many guys." Yu said.

Yukiko blushed. "W-well maybe I'm just waiting for the right one."

"The dude who came right up to you at the gates and called you Yuki!" Yosuke reminded her.

"Oooh..." Yukiko remembered, "Uhh... Really?"

"Wait, did he kidnap Yukiko to get back at her for rejecting him?" Chie asked.

"Umm... I really didn't reject him."

"Railed." Everyone stared at Perry. "Railed's a better word than served. Don't gimme that look words are hard." He pouted. "Just keep going I'll need to come up with a funnier joke for later."

"How about just funny in the first place?"

"Yosuke I will rip off your arms."

Rise drowned out the two and began talking. "Now that I think about it. He came up to me while I was busy working and asked, "Don't the biker gangs bother you? Just going on and on about how biker gangs can't do anything unless they're in a pack and stuff. He seemed to be the type who keeps talking and talking, whether you like it or not... if that makes sense." Everyone nodded in agreement. Rise continued. "I usually treat those people politely, but I was so tired that I kinda ignored him. Was that why I was kidnapped?"

"Maybe that's why he targeted Kanji." Perry jabbed Yosuke and tossed him to the side.

"Huh?" Kanji blurted out. "Wait... I'm not a biker."

"He may have mistaken you as one. He's crazy. We're all in agreement for crazy right?" Yu checked the air. "Taking that as a yes."

Kanji muttered. "Ugh... That damn special report... So, that's why I got dragged into this."

"You know, I heard he'd been saying stuff about that announcer's affair, too. Lots of muttering about how women who cheat on their husbands should be executed." Chie shuttered. "Definitely a few screws loose."

"Sounds like it's all coming together," Yosuke told the group, "Well, it's time for a showdown!"

They nodded. Yu pointed at Rise, "Can you tell us where Mitsuo is located?"

"I'll give it a try," Rise told him, "Give me a sec. Yeah, I found him! He's that way!"

"Ok, let's go!" Chie pumped her fist. "We're so close to the killer... We can't lose him now."

_~Mitsuo Land~_

They went off. After sometime of walking a castle greeted them. Everything was pixelated and as per usual the swirly red and black hole marked their entrance. Chie squinted her eyes. "What is this? Some kinda game?"

"Well, he did taunt us, saying "Try and catch me." I guess he thinks of it all of some kind of game." Yosuke assumed.

Chie yelled, "Oooh! This pisses me off! I hereby sentence him to one-hundred kicks in the face."

"Let's try and hold off on that. We need to get him to the police after all." Yu said trying to jog her memory again. "But I kinda like his taste."

"8-bit was a fine era." Perry agreed. "But all hail the PC and playstation."

"Gotta admit... All guys love games!" Yosuke joked.

Teddie joked back, "And all girls love Teddie!"

"You guys hear the wind?" Chie asked.

"Definitely just the wind." Kanji followed up. The whole group just walked away without answering him, completely ignoring the bear.

"You sure you can do this?" Orpheus floated down next to his other self. "Last time we could barely-"

"Just be quiet." Perry gripped his shoulder. "I can take out some chump without relying on my ultimate personas. I'll just use you and I'll be fine."

"...If you say so."

"Yo Perry." Yosuke waved. "Get your butt in gear we're heading in!"

_~Floor Six~_

"Rise... what its weakness?" Perry asked. The group had reached a roadblock. A mass of boulder-like shadows guarded the path to Mitsuo.

"Umm..." Rise scanned, and scanned. "Wind!"

"Crap. Orpheus bash it." Doing as told it went in. The attack rebounded forcing Perry down.

"Let's go, Jiraiya!" Yosuke called out. "Garudyne!" The shadows popped into the air. "You're up Yu!"

"Thanks! Titania! Garudyne!" Yu crushed the shadows sending them back to oblivion.

Chie and Yukiko guarded the rear. "We've got a tough guy over here!" A samurai shadows charged down the corridor.

"I've got it! Hit'em with Agidyne Orpheus!" The attack flew back singing the sender. It cut through Perry's side forcing him to the wall.

"Move Senpai!" Kanji tackled him out of the way. "Taka- Mikazuchi! Atom Smasher!" Kanji's persona slammed the samurai into the ground and stomped on its face. IT continued bashing turning it into a fine mist. "Hey Teddie."

"On it." He hobbled over. "Here you go Perry. Kintoki-Douji! Mediarama! You should be all patched up-wow!" Teddied moved him. "Bufula!" A shadow moved one more time before finally stopping. "Whew. This place is real dangerous. You gotta be more aware Perry I might end up passing you in no time if you slack off like this."

Perry grit his teeth. Teddie might have been joking but..."Senpai." Rise jogged next to him. "You ok? You seem tired." He pulled away from her touch in favor of moving on.

"I'm fine just...keep a look out for shadows."

"Ok..."

Perry stuck to the back. Everytime he tried to do anything he'd end up just getting swat to the side. Chie had to save him at one point and now Yukiko was doing the same. "Maragiloa!" Yukiko yelled. The enemies burned to cinders. "Mediarama." A wave of healing washed over him.

"Yeah Yukiko!" Chie yelled. "Burn'em up!" THe girls high fived.

_~End Game~_

It was time to end this fight. "I can sense him past this door!" Rise confirmed their thoughts. After fighting tanks, dancers, weird samurai, and police officers they could not take much more. Any frustration they had needed to be taken out on the murderer.

"Let's kick his ass!" Yu replied.

"Hell, yeah!" Yosuke chimed in.

Chie kicked open the door. "Look there he is!" Mitsuo's shadow sat away from him playing on a TV.

Kanji skid to a halt. "You Mitsuo? You better be ready to pay, you bastard!"

"Wait, Kanji!" Yosuke yelled, "Something's not right!"

"Everyone gets on my nerves... That's why I did it!" Mitsuo yelled at the Shadow. "What do you think of that? Say something dammit!" The Shadow said nothing. For a moment it looked back to Mitsuo, the next back to the TV. "Nobody even thought of me after the first two people! That's why I went for the third one! I killed them!"

The others seemed shocked. "We've got a confession at the very least. Anybody got a tape recorder?" Perry requested.

Mitsuo was worried, "What are you all quiet for? Fucking say something!"

"_Because... I feel nothing...,"_ The Shadow dropped its controller.

"What are you talking about? Make sense, dammit!"

"What the...? Hard to tell which one's the Shadow."

_"I have nothing... I am nothing... And you... are me..."_

Mitsuo cried out, "What? What's that supposed to mean? I'm... I'm not nothing!"

"No..." Yukiko worriedly said, "If this keeps up..."

"We'll have a big problem on our hands." Yu finished.

"Who are you guys? How'd you get in here?" Mitsuo raged at them. "Dammit, who the hell are you? What're you doing here?"

"How do you think we got here?" Yu thought.

Kanji shook his fist. "We came after you! We're here to make you pay!"

"Are you the killer?"

Mitsuo began laughing maniacally. It was like he got the gratification he always wanted. "Haha... Ahahahaha... Of course I am! I'm the one behind everything!" He laughed. "I don't give a damn what this imposter's saying! Hahaha, you hear that! You have nothing to do with me! Get outta my sight! And you guys that goes for you too!Why'd you chase me all the way here? I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you! I can do it, ya know! I can do anything!"

"I doubt that. Can't even get your own shadow to acknowledge you." Perry commented.

The Shadow's creepy voice rang out, _"So you don't accept me? No matter." _The flames rose higher.

"Ngh..." Mitsuo collapsed. A baby peered through the black and seperated the flames.

"Dammit, here we go again!" Yosuke yelled.

"I expected nothing less."

"Get ready, everyone!" They did brandishing each and every one of their weapons. "Once we beat him, this case is as good as closed!"

A screen appeared over the baby. The arrows traveled down ending up on a label described as Character Setup! Building blocks formed around it. "_I am... a shadow."_ The shadow shrieked. It was a mixture of Mitsuo and a game bytes. _"Come... I'll end your emptiness."_

"It's all jaggy and blocky!" Teddie exclaimed.

"Is that thing supposed to be a game character?" Yosuke asked, "Geez... how insulting can you get?"

"You'll have to destroy the outer shell first!" Rise told the group.

"Let's mess this guy up." Chie bounced.

"Jiraiya!"

"Tomoe!"

"Konohana Sakuya!"

"Tajikarawo!"

"Take-Mikazuchi!"

"Kintoki-Douji!"

Yu however, summoned "Black Frost."

"Another new one partner? You never fail to impress."

"...Orpheus."

The Shadow's sword shattered the ground. "Mind Charge! I'm going to get something big ready! Hold him off until then!"

"I've got- is that a freaking bomb!" Yosul shielded himself against the blast. He tumbled backwards. "Aw my pants..." He mumbled.

"Diarama!" Yukiko commanded. "There you go Yosuke!"

"Thanks..."

"Agidyne!" Perry screamed. "Not sitting on the sidelines the entire time damn it." The shell broke apart revealing some off the true body inside. Seeing the exposed spot everyone attacked. Yukiko's Persona broke forth with more fire power. Kanji's Take-Mikazuchi pounded against the barrier with its lightning bolt. Chie and Tomoe were giving him double the trouble with her persona's naginata and her master's flurry of kicks.

"Ziodyne!" Yu's voice cut through the entire structure broke apart.

"Bear-pile on the enemy!"

The baby wailed. _"Leave me be! Agidyne! Ziodyne! Garudyne! Bufudyne! Die Die!" _The group dropped to their feet._ "Megidola!"_

"Darn it. Orpheus get us over there!" Perry raced to his feet. The shadow whispered. "Agi-" He couldn't speak. It smiled. He was frozen in place. Finally with it's sickening wail the full power of the attacks took their toll. "Orpheus! Gah!" The shadow set itself back up.

"That's all we can do."

"I got you Perry!" She pushed him out of the way. "Orpheus keep him over here." His persona nodded.

_"Useless! Useless! Useless!" _

"You can say that all you want! This game's ending! Everyone!" A storm of elements berated the newly created character. "Yosuke!"

"Time to knock'em back! HAve a feel of our Youthful Wind!" A stiff breeze swarmed around the arena giving everyone fighting a feeling of lightness. They could move even faster. "One more push!" And that's all it took. The baby limply flew in the air.

_"At the very least...at the very least..." _It glared at the only downed member of their group. _"I'll take you with me!" _It wailed.

"No!" The group sprinted as fast as they could. "Move...damn it move." Perry tried to jerk himself. "No. No. I can't I-Orepheus!?"

It stepped in the way of the blast. "It truly has been fun." He shattered into pieces.

"Orpheus! Orpheus!" He grasped at the shards, tried of create his own card, he even called for him in the reaches of his mind but nothing came. Perry shut his eyes close. "Don't cry...you're not allowed to." The battle was over.

"He's fine." Yu sighed. "Orpheus took most of the attack for him."

Mitstuo crawled to his feet after some time. "Finally awake, huh? You've been a major pain in our ass!"

Mitsuo looked from left to right. "What the...? You guys... Who the hell are you guys?"

Yu told him. "We came to capture you. Your game's done."

"The police are after you." Yosuke told him. "So...? Are you the killer?" Yosuke asked.

"All the cases...," Mitsuo talked softly, "All on me..." He started to laugh. "Ahahaha! That's right, I did it!"

Kanji's roared. His voice trembled with rage. "You piece of shit!"

"And not just that bastard Morooka... That stupid announcer and that Konishi bitch too! I killed all of them! It was all me!" Mitsuo looked up. It was as if all his prayers had been answered. The Shadow disappeared.

"Where'd it go?"

"What's going on?"

Mitsuo laughed triumphantly. "Ha... Hahaha... It's gone... That frickin' monster disappeared. Take that, son of a bitch!"

"Hey!" Kanji exclaimed.

"He's exhausted." Rise told them, "We need to hurry and get him out of here."

"So... Who's taking him out of this place?" Yu asked.

Perry volunteered. "I can't do much of anything else now. But hey next time there's a pretty girl I get to carry her out." He chuckled. "Seems like they didn't notice." He thought happily. "I can still help. I can still be useful. Right Orpheus we can...Orpheus...Orpheus?"

_"He's gone. One more time left." _

_~Junes~_

Mitsuo was thrown to the ground in the Electronic department "Where am I?" Mitsuo asked as he was on the floor.

"It's the real world, reality... you bastard!"

"Why am I here? What the hell are you guys? Stop it... Why did the TV? Ngh..."

"Hey..." Chie crouched closer to him.

"You seem confused from everything that happened. But we have a bunch of questions for you. First off, why did you do all this? Answer in ten words or less!" Teddied hobbled closer to the suspect.

Mitsuo couldn't believe his eyes. What the hell was this supposed to be? "What the hell? Is that a costume? What a loser... Get outta my face, you freak!"

"Freak! Grr..." Teddie growled.

"You aren't helping," Yu told him, "Are you the killer, Mitsuo Kubo?"

Mitsuo responded, "Get off my back... I already told you. I did it."

"Three people are dead because of you!" Chie told him.

"Ha... Haha... Hahahahaha! Good!" His laughing would not stop. It started echoing around the store.

"You're disgusting." Perry raised his foot but immediately dropped it again. "No I'd rather let the big guys in prison rough you up."

"You fucking loser. Have some balls why don't you. Like me." He went on. "Everyone's talking about it, right? It's a huge deal... and I did it! All of it! All by myself!"

"You just wanted the attention?" Yosuke asked dumbfounded.

"Then why did you target me and the others? How did you kidnap us?"

Mitsuo wheezed. The shadow world had taken it's toll. "Whoa... Look who it is... Haha, hey Yuki. After all this time, now you wanna talk to me? Haha... what bullshit!"

Yukiko shook his words away they needed answers. "Answer me! If you held a grudge against me, that's fine... But why the others?"

"Haha... What a joke. You're so desperate it hurts. I didn't care who I attacked. Everyone pisses me off."

"You what?" Yosuke raised his voice. "You gotta be kidding me. You killed Senpai over nothing! You son of a bitch!"

"It's not worth it you know it." Perry put his arm on Yosuke's shoulder. He gave him a short nod and walked away.

"I hope you're ready to get what's comin' to you." Kanji cracked his knuckles.

Mitsuo chuckled, "What? You gonna kill me?"

"Kanji-kun!?"

Kanji lifted him up by his shirt, "Kill you? It ain't gonna be that easy, you piece of shit! What you did can never be taken back! No, you're gonna own up to your crimes and pay for what you did. You ain't gonna be allowed to kick the bucket until you understand exactly what it is you've done."

Yosuke had to wipe his eyes. "Why dammit!? Why did she have to die because of this bastard?"

"Dude, the cops...," Kanji said.

"Huh?" Yosuke looked confused.

"What are you waiting for? Hasn't anyone called the damn police!?"

"Yeah... You're right." Yosuke muttered.

"Yosuke..." Chie whispered.

After the police picked him up, cuffed him, and took him to the station. The group returned to their favorite table. They were calm now. It was finally over. "At least Adachi-san seemed happy..." Chie said.

"Well... I guess this means our work is done." Yosuke said.

"He did it all to draw attention.I can't get my head around that. It's just wrong. I mean, not that it would've been okay if he had a better reason." Chie could not make reason with the boy.

"I know... don't worry." Yosuke told her.

"It's finally over. Let's leave the rest to the police." Rise smiled.

Teddie smiled. "My world will be peaceful again now."

"Yeah, I'm happy for you. We really went through a lot."

"Yeah...this is the end." Perry mumbled solemnly. This was truly the end for him.

"It sure was painful at times...some down times." Yu stretched out his back. It hurt to move.

"Like scoring with guys!" Teddie turned to Yukiko.

Yukiko puffed out her lips. "Oh... Come on! Will you ever let it go?"

"What? Scoring with guys?" Kanji raised an eyebrow.

Yukiko shook her hands in front of his face. "You don't need to know the details...I'm sure you'd like us to forget the sauna incident too... right Kanji-kun?" Master of diversion.

"Urgh... Well...," Kanji gulped.

"That's not fair. I wanted to see everyone else's too!" Rise pouted.

"That's right. We're the only ones who saw everyone's secret."

"Hey, so what was Yosuke's like? C'mon, it was about time you told us."

"Uhh... Pretty much like the rest, I guess."

"Well there was a lot of-" Perry started.

"C'mon... let's leave it at that." Yosuke said. "Speaking of which, nothing really happened in you guy's case, huh?"

"Really? Wait, really? Is there something special about Perry and Yu Senpai after all?" Rise asked. She looked on in awe. Yukiko glared at Rise had seen all the pining she had done after Perry bit Yu was off limits, in her mind at least.

"Sensei and Perry are da men!"

"Now that the case is solved, we won't be calling you "leader" anymore, will we?"

"Oh yeah, it's kinda sad." Chie looked down.

"No sad faces! Hey, why don't we have a celebration! We always have a wrap party after we're done shooting. It's fun, and it'll help give us some closure." Rise shouted.

"Ooh... a party! That sounds great! Let's go all out!"

"That sounds like fun...I think we all need it." Yu said nudging Perry.

"Oooh ooh, I wanna go to Yuki-chan's house!" Teddie said. "Gorgeous dinner, hot springs, table tennis, yukata! Geisha, Fujiyama, full wootness!"

"Was that a mouthful for you Teddie?" Perry tried cheering himself up.

"You're so cold sometimes Perry."

"You're right, Yukiko's family runs a hot springs inn," Kanji realized, "A hot spring that Yukiko-senpai bathes in too?"

Yosuke's eyes widened. "Hey, keep it to yourself. You're sounding like a creep."

"Well, it sounds like fun, but I don't think it would be possible today." She looked off so no one would see her eyes.

Chie said. "Yeah, it's summer vacation. All the rooms are probably occupied."

"We can't do a sleepover?"

"Maybe next time, I promise."

"Hey, why don't we hit your place instead?"

"Mine?Hm. Maybe."

"Oh, but will your uncle get suspicious? Like, why are you celebrating?" Yosuke asked.

"He's never home... But do you mind if Nanako is there?" Yu asked.

"They better not." Perry scanned the table checking for any anti-Nanako faces.

"Why would we leave her out? The more, the merrier..." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, if your uncle is a detective, he probably won't be home tonight. Nanako-chan might be getting hungry. Why don't we make dinner together?"

"Wow... are you good at cooking, Senpai?" Rise asked Chie.

"Well... sort of," Chie responded. The stomach's of the second year boys all churned in conjunction.

"What are you saying? Did you already forget the tragedy of the school campout?" Yosuke wiggled his fingers.

"We already told you that was an accident."She screamed back.

Yukiko told him, "She's right. We only got a couple of ingredients wrong..."

"A couple? Overstatement." Yu chuckled.

Yosuke begged, "Guys, please don't do this, I'm begging you. We don't need another trauma to deal with."

"Hey, I'm a good cook too!" Rise exclaimed, "I'll make something for you, Senpai!" She smiled at Perry.

"Tadah! Teddie has a great idea!" Teddie said, "Let's have a cooking battle! The winner will be crowned Iron Cook Inaba!"

"A cooking battle? Now I'm even more worried..."

"Sure... That sounds like fun."

Rise sounded confident, but looking sorry for the others, "Aww, but I'll win hands-down. You sure you wanna make it that easy?"

"Dude, listen to me. For the sake's of our stomachs, you have to cook something too." He grabbed a hold of Perry and Yu. "Please!"

Perry groaned. "Only for Nanako's sake. I don't want to have to send her to the hospital."

"Sure, I'll do it." Yu said, "For my sake, and for everyone else's."

Chie turned to the pair and said. "Then you two can represent the guys' team. Nanako-chan will be the judge."

"I can be a taster too!" Kanji told them.

"I don't know if you want to...," Yu thought.

"Teddie can be a tester too! At the end, you're supposed to say, "That was delicious!" right?"

"You won't be saying that that believe us."

"Woo! I'm getting all fired up!" Chie exclaimed. She had stood up and pointed to the elevators, "Alright, let us advance forth into the grocery section downstairs! Charge!"

_We're over the hill everyone. Time to slow it down again. Stop taking directly from the P4G script and just enjoy some R and R, moody teenness, and tears. _


	16. Reversed

**Chapter 16: Reversed**

"Uh huh. Ok. We'll be home soon." Yu hung up the phone. "She wants a fried rice omelette."

Yosuke clapped his hands together. That little girl had become a pseudo-messiah to him. "Fried rice omelette. An excellent choice, Nanako-chan. With a dish that simple, I doubt we'll get a second helping of Mystery Food X." The girls all looked off in different directions. He raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What's wrong?" He asked them.

"Uhh... Nothing. Alright, let's go get our ingredients." Chie stuttered.

The girls scattered around the grocery section. All the males left in attendance could hardly believe what was happening. "Uh... if they're all making the same thing, why are they splitting up to different parts of the market?" Yosuke pulled back his hair and said a short short prayer to himself. Hopefully he had everyone else in his thoughts as they would all need a little divine help. "Looks like you two will need all the help I can give you. What kind of omelettes you plan on making? I'll go get the ingredients for you."

"I'll make an Asian-American one." Yu handed a list of ingredients to Yosuke. "Hey Perry what do you..." He sighed. "He's gone off somewhere again."

"Maybe he' gonna take this chance to take Nanako's full affection from you." Yosuke shrugged. "If I see him I'll tell you where he went off to."

A few aisles over. _"They're going to notice...if they haven't already. Yu's caught on. He knows. He's known for a long time. He's just been too afraid to say anything. That time's coming to an end. You won't be useful anymore. They'll leave you. They won't want someone who's broken." _Perry clamped down on the bottle of ketchup. He focused on reading the other ingredients that made up its contents. _"Orpheus isn't here anymore. It's just you and me now Perry. Perry. Perry!"_

"Shut up!" He chucked the ketchup. Someone fell to the ground.

"The hell was that for!?" Yosuke rubbed his cheek. "Crap dude I was just coming to ask you what other ingredients you wanted me to pick out for you." Perry took a deep breath. He walked over to the brunette and brought him back up to his feet. "Hell of a throw there...why are you sweating so much? Are you ok? You sick?"

Perry gulped. "I'm fine. D-don't worry about it."

"Heard that a bunch." His friend sighed. "Well I think everyone's done picking out their stuff let's head to the front."

When they finished, there was a huge cartful of various items for the omelette battle. Yu had a good idea on who the winner would be.

"What the heck? Ghost peppers?" Perry showed the box to the others. "What are you trying to do kill her? Let's just swap it out for these jalapeno peppers."

"Foie gras?" Yosuke asked.

"Quite an eye you got there, Senpai!" Rise said, "It's a must-have for my special omelette. Don't worry, I'll let you have a taste. Ooh, maybe I should spoon-feed you. I heard last time you choked down something so awful that words couldn't describe it."

"It was horrible." Yosuke faked his tears. Yukiko and Chie turned their glares to Rise.

"You poor dears... Who would do such a horrible thing?"

"Rise-san?" Chie was on the verse of shouting. It was almost as if a vein would pop in her forehead. "This is going to be the only chance you get to gloat, is that clear?"

"I'll crush you with one strike!" A chill ran up the idol's spine. She got a bit of a charge out of it though tonight was going to be fun.

"Gonna admit." Yu thought to himself. "Kind of a turn on."

Kanji dropped a bottle into the basket. "Whoa! You guys look like you're ready to enter the Ultimate Frying Championship!"

"Wait a second..." Yukiko inspected the bottle. Her eyes almost bulged out of her head. "Kanji-kun! This is alcohol!"

Kanji laughed skittishly before turning right around again. "Huh? Oh, uh... Hahaha!"

Chie asked Yosuke, "By the way, where's Teddie?"

Teddie's voice rang through the air. "Miss? Am I allowed to eat this?" The group turned to see him by a sample tray off to the side. He was accosting some middle-aged lady who was giving out samples of meat. He was hoarding all of the samples.

"Of course you can, dear. Eat as much as you like!" The lady smiled.

"You're such a nice lady! Is this one cooked already?" Teddie was putting his charm on the lady.

She giggled. "This one's ready, too. Oh, my! Are you hungry for more? Here... I'll open this package too."

"You're so beautiful."

"Oh my, no! No, I must'nt! I've got a husband and son!"

"But I really want this meat! And I want you to cook it for me, Miss."

"Ooh, I couldn't possibly. The manager would get so upset," the lady explained.

"So um," Perry tugged on Yosuke. "Has Teddie gotten into your porn stash or something? Or have you been letting him stay up and watch late night television?"

"No." Yosuke muttered. "I'm gonna knock the stuffing out of that bear."

_~Dojima Residence~_

Yosuke dragged him by his feet all the way to the Dojima's house. Rise, Chie, and Yukiko were in the kitchen making their omelettes. Perry and Yu were making theirs at the table. They were focusing on presentation by this point. Kanji was sitting across from them and Yosuke was standing nearby talking to them while they worked. Teddie was watching one of Nanako's shows with her.

"Rise-chan was right. This celebration does make it feel like it's over." Teddie sighed. "The case really has come to an end."

Nanako looked happy though. "Wow! It's really Rise-chan!"

"I should go back over there soon..."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yep... The guys kept their promise." Teddie explained.

"A promise, huh? Hm. Perry says, "You're only as good as your word.", So...What if you made a promise with me? Could you stay then?"

"A promise... with Nana-chan?"

"Umm... A promise that you'll play with me. How about that?" Nanako asked. Yu had walked up to the pair. He set down his plate of food and sat down at the table.

"Sensei... You kept your promise with me. So I should go back there."

"I don't think Yosuke would be very happy with that. Besides I want you to stick around."

"But a promise is a promise. It's not good to break them," Teddie looked down.

"We'll be lonely, besides, you promised Nanako didn't you?"

"Sensei..." Teddie looked at Yu with stars in his eyes. "My promise with Nana-chan. I made a promise to play with her. Can I really stay here? It wasn't just my promise. Nana-chan made it with me. I'm really... really happy. Thank you. Yosuke... I have a new promise to keep. So... I wanna stay here a little longer. Is that okay, Sir?"

"Sir." He chuckled. Yosuke shook his head and collected himself. "Huh? What are you talking about? You're not going anywhere. You can't just quit your job like that. If you tried to leave I'll hunt you down and throw you back into Junes."

He was interrupted by Rise's voice. "It's reeady! Incoming food! Out of the way, Senpai!" Rise brought her dish over and knocked Yosuke to the side. The food didn't look too bad at least. "Bon appetit!" She seemed really excited about people trying her creation.

"Well... Wait a sec." Yosuke interrupted her. "Asking Nanako-chan to jump in and try these dishes for us is kinda...unethical."

Yosuke shifted his sight to the girls. Even if Rise was cooking two of them were still god awful at cooking. "Don't look at us like that!" Chie responded.

"Ohhh..." Kanji had caught on. "So it's our job to taste it first, to make sure we can keep it down."

"No doubt about it. Can't have the princess getting sick it's almost time for school again." Perry sang. "I didn't even glance at theirs so hopefully they aren't too bad."

"Hey! That's mean Senpai!" Rise exclaimed. "Then try mine first, Yosuke-senpai. It's guaranteed delicious."

Yosuke seemed happy for once. "You don't mind me going first? Actually, I've been looking forward to yours. I mean, Risette cooked it herself. Can you imagine how many guys would kill me if they found out?"

"I dunno guessing about zero. Unless you want to go blabbing about it to everyone at school then I'm guessing hundreds." Perry quipped.

"Well then, chow time!" Yosuke exclaimed. He dug in. He took a bite and choked. The fork bent in his mouth. "Urgh..." His mind was becoming numb from the unimaginable pain. "Think of something to say stupid." He mumbled. "I can't give this to Nanako-chan."

"Ooh... It's so delicious that you won't let anyone else have a bite?"

Yu cut himself a piece. His tongue felt as if burning pins and needles were being shoved into his tongue. His fingers scratched the surface of the table. "Wow. Yeah. Yeah definitely should not go to Nanako."

"They're all loving it. Your turn Perry Senpai."

"Geez." He steeled his nerves. He took a bite. One moment passed. Then another and another. He sprung to his feet and raced to the sing. Steam rose from his mouth as the flames faded. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Oh my god. I like spice but guh." He threw up into the trash can. "Someone kill me."

"I think that knocks Rise-chan out." Yukiko pushed her plate to the center. "Here, try mine next!"

Kanji told her, "I'll take this one."

As he took a spoonful, Yosuke warned, "Kanji... That's a lot. Might wanna slow down."

Then he took another. And another. And another. Yukiko, tired of waiting, yelled at him. "Hey, say something!"

"Well... uh... How do I say this?" Kanji racked his brain. "It tastes really... um... boneless."

"What! That's not a word you use to describe taste! Does it taste good or not? Tell me!"

"Guess I'll try it nowl." Yu yook his turn. "Well... it's not going to kill me. I just don't taste anything in particular," Yu said. "Well, uh. It's an upgrade." He said kindly.

"Not good, that's for sure. It tastes like... I'm eating plain oatmeal. It's pretty impressive that you put so many ingredients into a dish and it came out tasting like nothing."

"Oh I got an analogy. It's like eating a subway sandwich. Put so much stuff in there an it'll come out tasting like nothing." Perry raised his finger.

Thankfully Yukiko went off only on Kanji. "Your palate just isn't refined enough."

Nanako tried Yukiko's dish. "I think it tastes good." Nanako said.

"Nanako-chan!"

"Okay... Try mine next! Urgh... I don't know about this... But I think it'll taste good! This time for sure."

"I'll give it a whirl!" Teddie replied.

As Teddie started eating, Chie asked, "How is it?"

"Wow!" Teddie's eyes glittered. "This tastes awful! This is like eating the popcorn I burnt, You have to try this, Yosuke!"

"Dude, not after you say that."

Regardless, Yosuke tried the terrible omelette. Yu decided it was probably only because of Yosuke's hidden feelings of Chie. "Ahhh... I see..."

Perry tried it next. His brain lurched at the sheer horribleness of the dish. "My lordy...at least-at least you tried heard."

"Totally." Yosuke added."Well... Um... It's a huge improvement over the curry."

Chie hung her head. "Thanks for the consolation guys. I feel so much better."

Nanako tried Chie's omelette after the guys. "I think this tastes good too." Nanako said slowly and with a strained face.

"Nanako-chan!" Chie praised her.

Yukiko tried the omelettete next. "Oh yeah, they're right. They're totally right. It tastes awful." Yukiko started laughing.

Chie shook her fist. "Then try Rise-chan's. I bet you anything mine tastes better than hers."

Deciding to take the challenge she took a bite. "Urgh..." Yukiko fell over and was knocked unconscious.

"Senpai!?" Rise asked.

"Sure enough, one strike!" Kanji exclaimed.

"Well, Yukiko and Chie's didn't taste good either. But at least theirs didn't cause any casualties." Yosuke laughed.

"It's a taste too subtle for kids. It's a mature flavor!" Rise whined.

Perry looked at her. "Pretty sure I'm the oldest and most mature person here and...yeah no."

"Your nose is getting longer." Yu told him.

"You guys are just kids! I... I..." Rise started to cry all over the table.

Nanako tasted Rise's food. "Ngh..." Nanako suppressed her pain. "It's spicy, but it's still good."

"Nanako-chan! I knew it! Nanako-chan is the most mature person in this room!"

"Crocodile tears?" Chie accused Rise.

"Oh yeah, didn't you make one too, Senpai?" Kanji asked Perry.

"You did?" Nanko seemed to spring up a little bit.

"Yep. Here you Nanako." She crawled closer to the table.

"Yay!" Perry smiled. He was ready to hear a full shower of compliments from his little sister. She put down the fork. "It's different." She began. Different? "You're food...usually tastes a lot different. It tastes...it tastes sad. Are you sad Perry?" Eyes were on him again. "N-no. I must have added too much salt or something. Overpowered your tastebuds. Try out Yu's." He diverged their attention.

She still looked worried. Almost as if she could tell he was lying. "Ok. Ooh..." She tasted Yu's. "This is really good! I've never had an omelette with fried rice this good. It's amazing!" She ate the whole thing.

"Are you full, Nanako-chan?" Chie asked. Nanako nodded happily.

"We're still starving." Yosuke complained.

"If you're so hungry, then help yourself to an awful-tasting omelette! Hmph!" Chie rebuked him.

"You can try what's left of mine." Perry sighed.

"An omelette? Thought there was something wrong with it?" Kanji tried it. "Taste's a little weird but...yeah not much wrong."

"I'll try it..." Yu said.

Yu tried it. "Different right. He's just gonna try to play it off in front of everyone else...I can do it this time. Later."

"Hey, don't hog it!" Yosuke stabbed into the eggs.

Yosuke pat his stomach. Finally some food after hours of trekking through a dungeon."Uhh... I have a suggestion You guys all know about the festival they're holding in the shopping district, right? Why don't we all go?"

Rise looked happy, "Oh, that sounds good!"

"Whoa! Does that mean all the girls will be wearing yukata?"

"A festival..." Nanako said slowly.

"We'll bring Nanako-chan along too."

"You guys will bring me too."

"Of course you can come with us." Yu responded.

"Really! Yay! Will that make you happy if I come Perry?"

"N-nanako. I'm happy right now. Stop worrying about it alright?" He whispered.

"That settles it, then!" Yosuke put their minds at ease.

"Festival food always tastes great for some reason, even if ain't anything fancy," Kanji told his opinion to the group. "Whew... We'll finally be able to get a good amount of edible food for once." The girls put down their heads in shame. Nanako went off to bed not too long after.

"Before that you know what we should do? Beach. No doubt in my mind beach." Yosuke snickered. They were in full agreement again. The next few weeks were shaping up to be pretty fun.

"Well, it's settled then," Yu said. "We will all be going to the festival and the beach." Soon afterwards everyone got on their scooters, bikes, and went home. Yu decided to drive with Perry back to his apartment.

_~Perry's Apartment~_

"Thanks for riding home with me." He stretched. "So uh, you can go now."

This was no moment to be scared. This was the chance he had to confront him. "I want to see inside your apartment. We've never hung out here before."

Perry grit his teeth. "Kind of random to ask out of the blue but...sure." He said begrudgingly. He stuck his key into the lock. The door clunked open. Yu whispered something about it being too dark. "It's fine."

"Come on just let me-"

"Don't touch the li-" The lights turned on. Bottles of pills were scattered around the room. They didn't have any labels on them. "What the hell are these?" He picked one up.

"Medication."

"Medication for what."

"I don't owe you an answer." He responded. "Just know it's medication for me. Wh-why are you grilling me all of a sudden, huh? You did this when we went to go save Yukiko, with Teddie and Rise, and now with Mitsuo. Everytime we come out of the place you seem to have a brand new problem with me. It's not like it matters the case is over."

"It's not a brand new problem. And so what is the case is over!" He tossed the bottle to the side. "It's been the same one since day one! I'm worried about you! No one has to take this much medicine! What do you have a terminal illness? Do you have cancer is that it?"

"No."

"Some serious strain of asthma?"

"No."

"Do you have some type of heart disease?"

"No!"

"Then what is it? Come on let me in! We're friends aren't we?"

"Fine! You want to know!? This is how I use my personas! It's the only thing that helps me use them!" Perry stomped over to the window. It was all about to come out. "I don't know why it's happening. A few years back I could control them just fine but...when we started going into the TV I-I- I lose all control sometimes. If I don't take those I can barely function. All the personas I've got locked up in my soul keep pulling my every which way. I'm getting mood swings, feeling paranoid. I...I can barely remember how many painkillers I have to take sometimes just to come to school. Then the fevers..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't need your damn help! You barely know how to do anything yourself Monotone. You think just because you awaken to your power that you can help me? People who've been in your shoes for years could not help me!"

"At least let me try! You don't know-"

"You don't know what? Is that what you were going to say. I know plenty! Spending time with all of you have taught me that. Now leave." He commanded. "Don't tell this to anyone. I don't need them annoying me too." Yu shook his head. He refused to leave. "Are you kidding me? Get out!" He threw a punch.

Yu ducked under his fist, dodging and getting behind the attacker. He kicked Perry in the back and put up his fist. Perry charged Yu tackling him into the wall. The silver haired boy brought his hands down and slammed him onto the ground. Not missing a beat, Perry snatched his legs and got on top of his friend trying to hit him in the face. Yu protected himself against each strike. Perry let up for a moment letting the pinee retaliate. The taller male staggered for a second, Yu struck. Perry jumped into his couch barely avoiding the attack. They took one more second and socked one another in the face. Perry fell back against the windowsill.

Hours later. "What the hell?" The door closed. There was a note on the door. "You're not coming into the TV with us anymore. Even on the off chance something else happens. I won't tell anyone but I will stop you if you try." Perry spat. "As if Yu. What could you have..." He sprinted to his bathroom cabinet. His medication was gone. He checked inside his room, then closet, and drawers but every bottle was gone. "Yu...Yu...you bastard. You bastard. How could you...I-I-" He slumped against the wall. The voices. "Yu please...Don't leave me alone here with my thoughts."

_"Hahahahaha. Just us. Forever." _

_Going along with what I said about moodiness and tears I'll be adding more chapters in between others. For example you'll be seeing chapters like 13.1, 13.2, 13.3 and so on. These will be related to Perry's social links because I've been running through the story so quickly. You guys have heard side remarks about him hanging out with other people but now I want you to see it. Those chapters will probably be only around a thousand words._


End file.
